<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One For The Money And Two For The Road by Connah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445035">One For The Money And Two For The Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah'>Connah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugs, Happy ending though, M/M, Self-Defense, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, bottom chanhee, he's a mess, idk what changmin is, implied attempt at suicide, lots of angst and lies and pain, sex and violence from the start, somewhere along the lines, that is my favorite, there's an end game OTP try to guess who, think 365 fresh but tbz and with a twist, top sunwoo, uhh idk i can't tag i'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They all make the biggest mistakes of their lives, which ends up bringing them together in ways none of them thought possible.</p><p>Or.</p><p>Changmin accidentally kills someone in self-defense, he ends up running Sunwoo over with his car on the way to Chanhee, and Chanhee and Sunwoo have a very recent bad history that Changmin doesn't know about. The three of them end up having to run away together while hiding secrets and trying to figure themselves out. Ensure drugs and alcohol really help them along with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suck at tagging and describing I promise this is a lot better than I can word it lmao i'm sorry I hope you enjoy!<br/>Strong sexual scenes, drug and alcohol related themes from the start.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The morning</span>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <span class="u"> after</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” Sunwoo hissed, his head falling back onto the pillow as the boy from last night sunk himself down on his dick. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His bed sheets were messy, morning hair rife. But none of it mattered as this practical stranger began to moan and quicken the pace already.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had about three hours sleep, how do you have so much energy?” He groaned through his chest. Hands coming to the other’s hips to push him down further, having him grind instead. The new sensation drawing moans from both of their lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, you’ve got the good stuff.” The other whined. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo took that comment on many levels. For one, yes, he knew he was good in bed, he had confidence in that. </span>
  <span>Also</span>
  <span> the sheer </span>
  <span>amount</span>
  <span> of drugs this boy ingested from him last night was next level. But it made for one of the best fucks Sunwoo had ever had last night. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them moaned loudly in the empty room. Hips meeting as the noise reverberated. Sunwoo bit his bottom lip, already having to hold back his orgasm as this was the third time since he took the guy home that they’d fucked. He definitely chose right at the club last night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> come already? How disappointing.” The boy fucking up and down on him sighed through a smirk. Sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and annoyance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sat </span>
  <span>up;</span>
  <span> a hand placed behind the others back to stop him falling as he rearranged their position. He turned him around and pushed the other’s body into the mattress before sliding into him again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Sunwoo received a sweet moan before he slammed his hips harshly into him, breaking that moan into pieces as he pressed down on his shoulders to push him down even further.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I decided you talk too much.” Sunwoo growled, quickening his pace ferociously as the other whined loudly into the sheets. The muffled sounds and tightness around his dick heightening the pleasure until there was no turning back. Sunwoo’s moans began to shake as he fucked as deeply as he could.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo came hard. Hips slamming into the other’s ass roughly as he rode out his orgasm, hands clenching onto his hips to roll him back on his dick.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a morning quickie after a night of fun. And as much as it was fun Sunwoo never planned on seeing the guy again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out, earning a mewl as he did so. He sat back on his heels for a second, admiring the guy’s ass which was slightly puffy and red from all their activities last night. Sunwoo pushed him onto his side by his hip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to shower.” Sunwoo announced, slapping the other’s hip as he got off the bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, okay.” Was the reply, with absolutely no intent to move.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to join me.” He offered. His </span>
  <span>one-night</span>
  <span> stand turned onto his back with a huffed laugh as his eyes followed him around the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For another round? You seriously have a lot of stamina.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo smirked as he lingered around the bathroom door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just like to give my guests a farewell parting gift. Shower and sex, what’s better than that?” It was rhetoric as he closed the bathroom door behind him, but he definitely expected the door to be opened again in due time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy didn’t move for a minute. His body slightly sore from last night, but it was something he was used to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He lived that club life; drugs, alcohol, sex. Anything to make him feel good and he absolutely didn’t mind waking up in stranger’s beds whose name he didn’t even remember if that’s how he had to get it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, running a hand through his messy unnatural colored hair, he made his way in front of the full-body mirror in Sunwoo’s room, surveying his body as he did so.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a biter, that’s good.” He sighed in relief as he checked his body for visible damage.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He picked his clothes off the floor, absolutely no intention to join the shower party, he preferred to shower in his own home.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, where is it.” He muttered under his breath. Shaking his pants loose he couldn’t find his wallet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He cursed again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dressing himself, he tried to recreate their steps. They ended the night on the bed, but everything from the elevator to the bed was probably fair game as they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out to the living </span>
  <span>room;</span>
  <span> memory hazy as he couldn’t even recall anything familiar about it as they passed through last night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo’s living room was small. A double sized sofa against a wall, a coffee table in front of it with a large </span>
  <span>amount</span>
  <span> of assorted drugs on it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, that was the reason he came here last night. He smirked to himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was just opposite the sofa, an open layout for the tiny living space. He immediately saw his wallet on the table next to all the drugs. Maybe he wasn’t so careless last night, at least he left it in an easy to find place.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the sofa, putting his socks on clumsily, thanks to his lack of sleep his hands were shaky.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” He hissed as he dropped a sock. Picking it up he felt something scrape against his fingertips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His curiosity would get him killed one day.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled on the material he touched, revealing a type or unbranded sports bag from under the coffee table, which was closed. It was suspicious enough to rile his interest even more as he opened it, only to have to hold in his own gasp at what he saw.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stacks of money, hundreds of bills tied together with elastic bands. He smirked to himself greedily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had absolutely no intention to see this guy again, so why not taking a </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>type of parting gift?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hurriedly grabbed his jacket, pulling it over his shoulders before helping himself to the money.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stuffed it into his pockets, inside his jacket, every nook and cranny he could find before bolting straight out the door, hopefully never to be seen again.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo spent a few more minutes in the shower. The hot water feeling amazing on his sore body, he wasn’t the kind to do well without sleep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Though it was pretty much built into him to be awake for long periods, that’s what you expected when you spent all night hustling in clubs, whenever he decided to take his work home with </span>
  <span>him,</span>
  <span> he suffered the next day.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo liked to be alone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But still it was unusual for him to shower alone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Any sane person would shower after the night they had. Sunwoo grew suspicious. Ending his shower early he stepped out and poked his head through the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say your name was again?” But his eyes met an empty bedroom. He scanned double time to make sure he wasn’t just going blind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo panicked. Grabbing whatever </span>
  <span>clothes</span>
  <span> he could find to quickly get dressed, the materials sticking to his still damp body he went straight into the living room, eyes frantic.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The drugs were untouched, that was a good sign. Nothing seemed majorly out of place, and Sunwoo began to think maybe the guy just bolted as the nearest </span>
  <span>convenience</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a knock to his pride, but thankfully that would be it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Until he noticed the bag under the table had slightly shifted position.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” He cursed again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out for the bag, noticing instantly that it was open and at least half of the wads of cash were gone. He felt his anger bubble quickly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> kill him.” </span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sunwoo ran out of his apartment, too much anger and energy to wait for the elevator he ran down nine flights of stairs in no time, even jumping some steps along the way. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was livid. How was some no name from one night going to steal from him just like that?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He would find him. He would kill him he given the chance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Turning out of his building however he was hit with the familiarity of a black car parked in front.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, not today. Any day but today.” He cursed himself. Fuck, but of course, the door opened as they saw him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sunwoo.” An older gentleman’s voice called for him. Sunwoo rolled his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in the fucking mood, I have to go.” He called back, but the appearance of three more bodies from the car stopped him. Bodies way bigger than his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame, because I am in the mood. In the mood to get my money back from you today.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo gritted his teeth. This was the worst fucking timing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny you should say that, because I was just on the way to get it.” Sunwoo said. And honestly it wasn’t a lie. He was about to track down and kill the guy from last night just to get his money back. Or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> money back. But they weren’t convinced.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been two months now, Sunwoo. You know our little emergency loan has interest, right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo’s chest tightened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was approached by one of the guys, better known as a henchman but Sunwoo didn’t really care for titles. He put his hand on Sunwoo’s shoulder and the shorter </span>
  <span>red haired</span>
  <span> boy felt fear conflict with his anger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we will just have to remind you of it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Sunwoo felt the grip tighten on his shoulder it triggered his fight or flight response.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo was definitely a fighter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fist swung for the broad guy towering over him, landing square on his jaw which knocked him back luckily... Or unluckily as it triggered the others to run towards him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo ran. He ran as if he didn’t get three hours sleep or less last night. Like his body wasn’t already aching, the adrenaline doing its job and making him feel light and agile. He wanted to kill that punk he fucked last night. This was all his fault.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned a corner quickly, knowing that it led down an alley that he could escape from the other side. Hopefully it was enough to throw them off. But as he heard his name being shouted from the </span>
  <span>entrance,</span>
  <span> he suddenly wasn’t too confident.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to escape. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A fence leading into someone’s backyard seemed viable until he actually attempted it. The strain on his muscles caused him to mistime the jump onto the fence, his body crashing against it as he winded himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He cried, grabbing his arm which would soon be the least of his worries.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three henchmen approached him, Sunwoo couldn’t help but laugh out of spite.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny, huh?” One of them said. Sunwoo huffed as he caught his breath.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You really need three of you to catch me? That’s pretty pathetic.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One of the guys immediately punched him in the stomach for that remark.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo groaned in pain, grabbing his body as he fell to his knees winded from the punch. The guy went to swing again but the leader’s voice stopped him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a moment.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo did his best to look up as he approached.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs to be conscious to hear this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">The Night Before</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> turned the music down that his best friend had turned up. He felt dizzy already and it was only pre-drinks, or that’s what </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> called two bottles of wine at least.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, do you ever stop being such a bore?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> complained, moving back to higher the volume again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have neighbors I have to think about. It’s almost midnight.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> retorted. He looked at the clock to double check he was right.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we get going soon? Won’t the bars be closed?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> laughed at his friend.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, they were certainly different. But they had been best friends since they were kids. If you asked them the story, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> would simply say that </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was loud and unmissable in the classroom, whereas </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> would call </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> weird and reserved. Both were right, of course. But together they balanced each other out... Usually.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> made </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> do reckless things. When </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> came out to </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> as gay when he was sixteen, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> bought them fake ID’s and they attempted to sneak into a gay club. </span>
  <span>Of course</span>
  <span> it all backfired and </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was grounded for a month, but the good intent was there, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> guessed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> also had a good influence of </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> too. He got him into art college, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> always had a natural gift at photography and luckily </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> saw that in him too. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them attended the same college until </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> dropped out a few months ago. He kept saying he would go back. He just ‘needed a break’ first.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The party doesn’t start until after midnight, my child.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> patted </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> head as he walked past him. He flopped down on the sofa, picking his drink back up before gulping down at least half of it. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> quietly came to sit down too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t everyone be tired by then?” Poor, naïve </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> asked. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> lost his patience and playfully kicked his friend on his side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you dance, and play and drink, and have fun.” He rambled off. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> seemed unconvinced. So </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> moved in a little closer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you need a little ‘pick-me-up' just let me know.” He mumbled into his best friend’s ear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>, you know I can’t do that.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> recoiled almost in horror. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> moaned loudly in annoyance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>drug test you in college. It’s all a scam to make you not experience life outside of academics!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, it’s to teach me responsibility. I have to think of my career, Chanhee.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> rolled his eyes and sighed, drinking the last of his drink.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a great dancer, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>. A little molly isn’t going to change that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Molly?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> pushed </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> again.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> did his best to relax </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> in the taxi. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just forget who you are, for at least an hour, you’ll have so much more fun that way.” He would say. But </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was unconvinced.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was practical, responsible. He placed a lot of importance on doing the right thing and never getting in trouble, so much so that even going out to a club despite being of legal age made him nervous.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. Just see what happens tonight. Don’t say no to people and just live your life </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>, what could possibly go wrong?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That definitely sounded like some infamous last words.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The club was hectic. It was in a basement and the heat hit them as they walked down the stairs. </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> reckless behavior automatically kicking in as he </span>
  <span>minesweeped</span>
  <span> an unattended drink on the side before exclaiming his love for the song currently playing. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> arched an eyebrow at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t take long for </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> magic to start to work on his best friend.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> into him, hand on his lower back as he moved against him. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> had natural rhythm so it didn’t take much for him to start moving back, and eventually the two friends were grinding on the dancefloor as if they owned it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a drink?”  </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> offered his stolen drink to </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> lips but he swiftly turned away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it won’t kill you! I’m fine!” Was his argument and Changmin had to laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You take bath salts; I don’t think anything can kill you!” He called over the music, making his pink haired friend laugh. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> accepted his reasoning though and turned to the bar to get his friend a drink. Leaving </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> alone on the dance floor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he your boyfriend?” A voice called into </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> ear only seconds after </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had left. He turned around quickly to see a guy probably a few years older than him slightly hanging over him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s my best friend!” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> called back over the music with a smile. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, people were really friendly here, it seemed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The guy grinned, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was still swaying to the music, so the guy began to copy him and soon they were ‘dancing’. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> returned to the scene a had to hold back his laughter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave you alone for a minute, can I?” He teased, hanging </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> a bottle of beer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> turned back to his friend instinctively. He honestly had no interest in the guy who was trying to dance with him, nor was he aware of their intentions either. But that didn’t deter them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They guy’s hands snaked onto </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> hips, pulling him closer as </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> looked confused and turned around slightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” He asked into </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> ear. It was supposed to be seductive but </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> cringed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>!” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> answered for him. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> looked at his best friend with concern.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> didn’t register it at all. Instead he smirked and winked at Changmin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to smoke. You should stay here with your new friend!” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> told him, his hand tracing lightly across </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> shoulder as he left him alone. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> panicked and called out for </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> to come back but the music was too loud for him to hear.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night wasn’t cold but compared to the heat on the basement club the air hit him hard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had only drank alcohol so far tonight, and as much as he felt a buzz from it, something was missing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was a raver, he loved clubs and parties and dancing. But those kinds of scenes were never complete without extra help. Cocaine, Molly, LSD. He had taken them all and definitely all in the same night too and he loved the feeling he got from it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That high, the energy. The feeling like he was on top of the world and absolutely nothing could bring him down. Yes, that was what </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> loved. </span>
  <span>Of course</span>
  <span> the next day he was always a mess. Comedowns always hit harder when he had been out for days in a row. That was partially why he had to quit college too. He just couldn’t handle the lectures when he was on a comedown. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Changmin didn’t need to know that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> scanned the people standing outside. One of the best things about social smoking were the friends you made outside the clubs. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> met all kinds of people, but now he was looking for one kind in particular.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And when he saw two guys parting from another who remained against the wall, inconspicuously shoving something back into his pocket, Chanhee knew he had found what he wanted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a light?” He asked as he approached the </span>
  <span>red-haired</span>
  <span> guy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He obliged silently, pulling a dark blue lighter from his jacket pocket, not the pocket that </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had seen him shoving something into. That was a good sign.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He said, putting the cigarette between his lips and leaning in to allow him to light it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee inhaled the smoke deeply before letting it out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s menthol. I’ll give you one if you tell me your name.” He bribed. The guy against the wall chuckled a laugh as he shook his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sunwoo.”</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> felt lost. He came here with his best friend who now had been gone for roughly ten minutes if not longer and </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> had no idea what to do about it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Do smoke breaks usually take this long? He wondered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still the guy he was dancing with hadn’t left him alone, even when </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> stopped moving and took out his phone to text Chanhee.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>             'Where are you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>? :(</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Come back pls '</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his phone back in his pocket.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s gone.” He guy said loud enough for </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to hear him. The </span>
  <span>brown-haired</span>
  <span> boy shook his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he wouldn’t leave me here alone.” He reiterated. He wanted to believe that. The guy laughed, his hands grabbing at </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> ass suddenly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not alone, baby, I got you.” He muttered, Changmin jumped away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m uh- going to go and find him. He’s probably just outside or something still.” He said in a rush before swiftly heading towards the exit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The air greeted him welcomingly. It was so stuffy in the basement, especially with that guy all over him. Ugh, why did </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had to abandon him?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> wanted to go home. He was going to find Chanhee and tell him that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few people lingered outside, but none of them were </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>. He looked puzzled for a moment. Where could he possibly be?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, have you seen a pink haired guy around? Like </span>
  <span>yey</span>
  <span> big?” He indicated </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> height against himself. The group of people shook their heads.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a pair of hands on his hips again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he thought it was </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> until he realized the grip was too firm to be from slender hands. </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> throat ran dry as he pushed the hands off of him and turned around to see the same guy from the bar behind him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friend gone home?” He asked. Changmin felt defensive.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He’s probably out here somewhere he can’t be too far.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The guy tried to grasp at </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> again. He felt too tired to fully fight it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just come home with me, show him you can have fun without him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> quickly shot him down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hands retreated. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was thankful for the time being but also anxious. Where the heck was </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>? Was he okay? </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> began to worry about what could’ve happened to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, what if he’s hurt or something?” He found slipping out of his mouth. The guy from the club smirked as he saw a flicker of weakness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you look for him, okay? You’re right, he can’t have gone far.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> nodded in concern.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them wandered around a little. The club was pretty distant from other establishments, surrounded by a nearly empty car park filled with rough rocks and broken glass. The further they walked away the more worried </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> started to feel.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he come out here? He doesn’t drive, I didn’t bring my car-” He began to spout, but the other guy reassured him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If he was drunk maybe he forgot how you came here. Or maybe someone dragged him over here-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dragged!?” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> panicked. Suddenly the guy came up closely to him, placing a ‘soothing’ hand on his shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay baby you’ll find him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> gulped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The guy walked away from him, closer back to the club where they threw the trash out. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> wandered around the back of a car ‘just in case’ he was right about somebody bringing </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> here.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin!” The sound of the guy’s voice sent chills into the younger boy. He looked up anxiously to see where he was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here! I think there’s someone down here!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> ran as fast as he could, still feeling the effects of the alcohol in his system, he wasn’t a heavy drinker at all. He swayed a little too much but eventually met the entrance of the alleyway the guy had started walking into.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I think he’s here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin didn’t waste a second to follow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark. They were at the back of the club, the music reverberating through the brick walls was making </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> feel oddly distorted and dizzy. It almost didn’t feel real. He didn’t like this feeling. He leaned against the wall to try and steady himself as his eyes tried to adjust to the dark.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where-” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> began but he was stopped in his tracks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The guy from the club moved to pin him against the wall, lips connecting messily with </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span>. For a moment he froze in utter shock, the guy taking that as permission to continue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> felt frozen. He had no idea what to do. It wasn’t until the guy removed his lips to move down to </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> jaw did he suddenly realize he had a voice and could move, so he did just that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop- Stop it.” His voice was too quiet at first against his own will. His hands pushed against the guy’s chest but it wasn’t good enough.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just forget about him, come home with me.” He muttered, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> felt his stomach flip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No- please- just get off me.” He muttered, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> couldn’t push away with the wall on his back. He felt himself sinking, but as he did the weight on his became stronger and harder to get away from.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was suffocating, terrifying. The guys teeth sinking into his neck made </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> bubble out a cry in pain as he turned his face away, trying to find anyway to escape.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he felt a hand try to work his way into his jeans his heart stopped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to blur out. The disgusting sounds pouring from the guy’s mouth. How did anyone get off on this? </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> clawed at him uselessly, feeling the hand wrap around his dick his breath hitched as he pushed down even more to try and get away, hands moving to the ground he was almost sitting on. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would’ve just come home with me, this wouldn’t be happening.” The guy hissed into </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> ear and his fight or flight response finally snapped. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His right hand grasped at the nearest thing he could feel, picking it up in his hand he quickly raised it to the guy’s face and smacked him hard across the head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He collapsed to Changmin’s side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck-” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> gasped, fighting for his breath back. His free hand shakily reached for his phone, using the flash light on it to illuminate the surroundings to see what he had just done.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” His breath shook. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> dropped the brick he had hold of. It fell loudly to the ground as the flash light caught the edge of the guy’s feet on the ground.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t moving.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, shit, oh my god.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> panicked. He threw himself on the floor, using the light to evaluate the man’s body as he noticed blood pooling at the side of his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god-” Was all he could repeat. “Don’t be dead, please don’t be dead.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> pushed the guy onto his back, his body heavily dropping which wasn’t a good sign.  </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> free hand moved the guys bloodied hair from the wound to check it. It was deep, a ‘v’ shaped cut from the corner of the brick he hit him with. He didn’t look like he was breathing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, shit what do I do what do I-” He stood up, mind racing way too fast as he couldn’t figure out what to do, hands shaking out of fear. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He just killed a guy. What did he do now? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He backed away. Turning his flash light off as he did so. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mind ran </span>
  <span>rampant. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Should I go to the police? Should I call an ambulance? Where’s Chanhee, I need to find Chanhee’. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Changmin wasn’t sure when it became light outside. He sure as hell hadn’t slept. He got back to his apartment and he shouldn’t be surprised Chanhee wasn’t there but it also made him crazy concerned that he still couldn’t contact him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He spent at least two hours calling him but his phone was off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>‘This idiot, why does he never take a battery pack with him?’</em> Changmin cursed himself over and over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the sun began to rise Changmin was both exhausted and exasperated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He just killed a guy, what the fuck was he supposed to do?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had ruined his entire future. He could kiss his college degree goodbye. Say goodbye to any chance of becoming a professional dancer, say goodbye to his parents. Oh god, his parents. Just the thought of the disappointed expression on their faces was enough to send him into tears again. He had been crying on and off since it happened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He killed him. He killed that man. He did it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew the right thing to do was to turn himself in, maybe they would be more lenient on him if they didn’t start a man hunt. But he just couldn’t do it. He had to see Chanhee first, he had to make sure he was safe too. Then he could do it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could turn himself in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He began to cry again at the thought. He didn’t want to go to prison. He didn’t mean it. That guy was all over him, it felt disgusting he just wanted it to stop, he didn’t mean to kill him. Changmin grabbed his hair and sat on the edge of his bed, stewing over his next steps.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘No matter where he ended up last night, surely he would be home by now’</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin grabbed his car keys and left for Chanhee’s apartment.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo groaned as he picked himself off the ground. He had no idea how long he had been lying there after his beating, but it was definitely long enough that his bloodied lip had dried.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You have three days. If you can’t get it back by then you know what will happen. Don’t even think about running away, we’ll find you.’ </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo felt defeated. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He never wanted in on the stupid job anyway. It was all thanks to his ex, who got them both riled up in debt before bouncing. This was supposed to be the quickest and easiest way to pay them back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But he ended up in deeper than before. Using one loan shark to pay off another, taking out drug loans from dealers to cover his own ends. It was a never-ending cycle of borrowing money to make money and just when he was so close to breaking the cycle some dumb bitch came and ruined it all for him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anger spiked in his veins again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He unsteadily made his way out of the alley, clutching the walls either side of him as he did so. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was pretty sure his ribs were bruised; he had a concussion probably and he was sure he could smell burning somehow.  God, death would be easier than this, he thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had contemplated it before. Back when this all began. But he thought he was stronger than that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘A grifter, a survivor.’ Somebody who would do whatever it takes to get back on his feet. Right now he was wishing he was knocked off his feet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His dazed mind led him out to the main road, knowing that if he went back home they would probably have somebody waiting for him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3 days...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was no time in this world.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He clung onto a lamppost, not having the strength to hold himself up anymore, barely even glancing to see if the light had turned red before crossing. And that’s when it happened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><em>SCREEEEECH. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo’s body hit a car and he was sent a few meters from where he stood.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changmin should not be driving. He was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. He had cried himself out though luckily. It made driving easier when your eyes weren’t bloodshot but it didn’t stop his mind from wandering.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m a murderer, I killed that guy, I’m going to jail.’ His brain was stuck on repeat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Every passing corner Changmin panicked that he would see police waiting for him, waiting to pull him over and arrest him. His paranoia was rife due to lack of sleep and it certainly wasn’t helping his concentration on the road.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He approached a set of traffic lights. Slowing down just enough in case they changed he could come to an easy stop. He didn’t want to get pulled over for running a red light only to then be found out as a murderer and locked away, no he certainly didn’t want that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But he was still distracted enough to check his rear-view mirror for too long in the lookout for cops that he didn’t realize somebody had stepped in front of him just before the light turned red.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” He gritted through his teeth as he heavily stepped on the brake. His seatbelt saved him as it throttled his chest, smacking him back into his seat as he realized what just happened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, not again.” He gasped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin climbed out of the car as fast as he could. There was luckily nobody else around as it was so early on the weekend, but that didn’t make Changmin feel any better.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, not again, what the fuck-” Changmin grabbed his head in worry, seeing the red-haired guy lifeless on the floor. He stood by his car in shock before he slowly approached him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck what do I do now, this is two, this is the second time today, what the fuck is wrong with me!?” He panicked, even hitting his forehead in frustration. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he heard the guy on the ground groan in pain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- Oh thank fuck- oh okay, you’re alive okay-” Relief escaped his voice as he ran over to kneel at his side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, what the fuck-” Sunwoo groaned as he tried to pick himself off the floor. If his body didn’t hurt before it definitely did now, his head was spinning. He didn’t even realize there was another person nearby until Changmin touched his arms to try and help him, which Sunwoo immediately tried to fight off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? I’m so sorry- I didn’t see- you just stepped out.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo already wished this guy would shut up, it was adding to his headache.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve at least done a better job, what were you going twenty in a forty zone or something?” Sunwoo bit at Changmin. Changmin felt his body stiffen. That was not the reaction he was expecting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo was becoming angrier. Not only did he had to deal with the fact he just got beat up because some punk stole his money, but now he had to deal with this flighty guy panicking over him? It really would’ve been easier just to die.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, oh my god- Don't say that, don’t-” Changmin panicked, once again placing his hands on Sunwoo’s shoulders to steady him as he tried to stand up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stay here, I’ll call an ambulance.” Changmin said as he reached for his phone in his pocket. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo swatted his hands away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t-” He said as he stood up on his own accord. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything hurt, his legs, his head. He had a few more grazes to the side of his face but other than a dent to what was left of his pride the car accident hadn’t actually hurt him too badly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then get in my car, I’ll drive you-” Changmin tried to persuade him but Sunwoo was stubborn.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to no fucking hospital, geez just- calm down.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin seemed confused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Did he not just hit this guy with his car? Was that something to be calm about?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they realized they had attracted a small crowd of early runners.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, sir?” One of them called over, clearly to Sunwoo who was looking the worse of the two.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He held his head as he looked up. Seeing people grab their phones, he cursed under his breath.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck sake.” Sunwoo cursed louder for Changmin to hear. Changmin gulped in fear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A crowd meant that this sort of thing would soon reach the police. Meaning they would find Changmin quicker and he would be thrown in jail quicker. He panicked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just uh- never mind, you know? Just- get in the car, we’ll talk about it later, just get in the car.” He ushered the injured Sunwoo towards his car. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo looked around at the eyes gathering to watch them. He had no fucking idea who this guy was, or what he wanted. Or why he was so concerned to get away without help. But with his own problems, it was going to be much better to lie low too. So he followed him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them climbed into Changmin’s car. Sunwoo groaned and holding his injured stomach as he lowered himself down before letting his body completely relax into the seat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt, everything ached but right now in this stranger's car it was probably the safest place for him to be.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin began to drive towards Chanhee’s home again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed in complete silence. Changmin occasionally glancing over to Sunwoo to make sure he was still breathing. Sunwoo stared blankly at the road ahead. Changmin didn’t do well in awkward silences.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Changmin...By the way.” He finally introduced himself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stared a little at Sunwoo to await his response.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin’s eyes ran over Sunwoo’s features. One eyebrow had a cut to it, his bottom lip was cut, the side of his face was grazed. Did he do that? Those injuries didn’t look that fresh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was being stupid, of course he did, he just hit him with his car.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunwoo.” Came the single word reply.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo shifted down in his seat, groaning a little at the pain from his stomach and ribs. Changmin’s hands gripped the wheel tighter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you to hospital? You look pretty hurt.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take me-” He began to raise his voice and sit up again in retaliation but the pain caused him to wince.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Besides, that’ll be the first place they’ll go looking for me.” He muttered lowly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin squinted as the turned the corner.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It earned such a deathly glare from Sunwoo that Changmin instantly went quiet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay... Do you want me to take you home? Is there anyone you want me to call?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know someone who can lend me $10,000 do you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin almost put his foot on the break.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“$10,000!?” He spat back in surprise. Sunwoo didn’t budge, indicating how serious he was about it. Changmin went quiet again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that who you’re running from? You owe someone money?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>HAD</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span> the money, until some bitchass stole it.” Sunwoo raised his voice again. His eyebrows furrowed as it was the only form of expression he could muster without causing himself pain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you happened to know that guy, you could take me to him too, but I’m betting you don’t.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin stayed quiet, prompting Sunwoo to continue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look like <em>The Type</em>.” He made sure to express the last two words very clearly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh if only he knew, Changmin thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence again for a couple of minutes as Changmin drove. What was he going to do, take him to Chanhee’s home? Then what? Release him back into the wild to fend for himself? Changmin felt terrible. He had added to this poor guy’s troubles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually.” Sunwoo piped up again, making Changmin’s thoughts break.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo tried to sit up a little once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that you said, when you thought I was dead on the road? ‘Not again’?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin felt his breath pause. Sunwoo saw it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, cracking his dry lips in discomfort but he wanted to delve in deeper with this unopened book.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Second time today, too? You just go around causing hit and runs for the heck of it?” He poked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Changmin defended himself instantly. How the fuck was Sunwoo just going to guess at what kind of person he was? There was no way he could know... right?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you murdered someone, because you know... You thought I was dead so-” Sunwoo stopped as he noticed Changmin biting on his lower lip, fighting to hold back tears once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude what the fuck, I was just joking, you actually killed someone?” He half laughed, completely ignoring the pain in his ribs as he did so.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It wasn’t like that! It- I was- he wouldn’t get off me, I had to do something just- I didn’t mean-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like self-defense to me.” Sunwoo butted in, sounding utterly bored again like suddenly it didn’t interest him anymore.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed a man.” Changmin began to blubber at the wheel. Sunwoo rolled his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay first, why don’t you pull over before you hit someone else, huh?”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also if you didn't know by now none of this is beta read so i'm SORRY for any mistakes I've made along the way, I wrote 6 chapters in 24 hours so please let me know if there's anything major that needs fixing, thanks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, from what you’re telling me.” Sunwoo began.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“mm.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that some guy forced himself onto you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“mmhm.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You hit him in the head with a brick.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“mmm.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And he collapsed to the floor and died.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> started </span>
  <span>bawling</span>
  <span> again at the thought. Sunwoo was perplexed by this boy. He could understand feeling guilty, but murder? He </span>
  <span>definitely wasn’t</span>
  <span> capable of that, Sunwoo knew him all of two seconds and could see it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> it’s self-defense then.” Sunwoo concluded. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> stopped crying long enough to muster out a reply.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <span>I’ll</span>
  <span> still go to jail- </span>
  <span>I'll</span>
  <span> lose my life, my dream job. I should’ve just gone through with it, I should’ve just-” He began to spiral but Sunwoo interrupted him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, fuck that. Is that really what we should do? Just roll over and let people take what they want from us?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was silent in response.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The answer is no, you idiot. He fucked himself over, it’s not your fault.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo’s words were meant as reassuring but he seriously needed to work on his tone. Everything he said sounded so serious, his voice was brash and mean. It was the total opposite to </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>. Even when </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was mean he sounded calm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just- need to find </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>. He will know what to do, he always knows what to do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is Chanhee?” Sunwoo rolled his eyes. Why was this guy’s opinion so important to him?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my best friend.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> finally found the strength to put the car into gear again, the strength to keep trying to find Chanhee.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to find him- I just-” He kept muttering to himself. Sunwoo sat back again and let Changmin drive.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> take long to reach where </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> lived. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> unbuckled his seat belt and checked around the car to make sure nothing was out of place, nothing that would call attention to him being there, this unusual car in a new neighborhood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo noticed it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the more you mess around the more suspicious it looks, right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin suddenly stopped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just, tidying up.” He tried to bluff. But Changmin was a useless liar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> sat back and sighed in defeat once he realized this too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside then.” He said, prompting Sunwoo to twist his head at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We? I don’t know your </span>
  <span>friend;</span>
  <span> I’m not turning up on some random ass door step looking like this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> groaned in frustration. Why did things never easily go his way?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He will probably have a first aid kit, and you can sit on a comfortable sofa and figure out what you want to do next too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo looked him up and down cautiously.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...And I don’t exactly trust you to leave you in my car.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point” Sunwoo finally replied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was no elevator in </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> apartment block, much to Sunwoo’s dismay as he </span>
  <span>attempted</span>
  <span> to climb four flights of stairs with his injuries.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took them longer than expected of course, finally reaching the 4</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> floor </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> walked ahead to knock at his best friend’s door as Sunwoo caught up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>knock</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> suddenly flew into </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> arms, crying in both relief and frustration. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> I was so worried about </span>
  <span>you;</span>
  <span> I didn’t know where you went and you didn’t answer you phone-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, it died.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> tried to struggle out of </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> death grip of a hug.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, did something happen?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> asked that question Sunwoo appeared around the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU.” Both Sunwoo and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> yelled at the same time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> froze. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> managed to pull out of </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> grip just long enough to throw himself behind his kitchen table, Sunwoo fumbled into </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> in his mission to finally capture </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  
  <span>once and for all</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>FUCK</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span> is my money, whore?” Sunwoo raged, totally forgetting about </span>
  <span>all of</span>
  <span> his injuries and lack of sleep. He dived at the table that </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was on the other side of.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you mean? I have no idea what he’s on about, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> defended himself. Sunwoo made a run for him around the table, but as he did </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> moved to the other side too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys know each other?” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> stared on in disbelief. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one that stole my money!” Sunwoo shouted as again he made another jump for Chanhee. His ribs slowed him down just enough for him to get away each time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t steal shit from you, idiot.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> called back. His tone sounded far too much like he was having fun right now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>KNOW</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span> you did! From the bag under the table, I know you saw it!” He lunged again. Sunwoo was quickly getting winded, he grabbed his side and </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> finally intervened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>, why the hell did you bring this lunatic to my apartment?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> grabbed hold of Sunwoo who was now gasping for his breath, taking him over to the sofa to let him sit down first.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> accidentally hit him with my car this morning.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> admitted. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had to stop himself for laughing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not hard enough, apparently.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> scolded. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> went quiet as </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> turned to check out Sunwoo’s injuries.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you get the first aid kit?” He </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> even turn back to </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> but he knew he had gone to get it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you lift your arms up? Can I see?” </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> voice was so soft, unlike how the two had just been brawling seconds ago and Sunwoo was too tired to argue with it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> lift them much, letting </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> do most of the work to remove the plain black shirt he was wearing over his head, </span>
  <span>grimacing</span>
  <span> as he did so. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His injuries were revealed; it was mostly heavy bruising with a few small cuts. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> checked out his back too which had grazes from the car accident.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are these from me? I’m so sorry.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> apologized. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well where else will they be from?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> rolled his eyes, knowing that only a few hours ago he left Sunwoo in a much better condition than that. He handed </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> the first aid kit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“From the guys who beat me up after </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> stole my money.” Sunwoo gritted through his teeth. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> attempted to </span>
  <span>shush</span>
  <span> him to prevent further issues as he pulled out bandages from the kit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s clearly just trying to make you feel sorry for him, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>. He’s probably some con artist.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> walked back over to the kitchen table, perching himself on a chair he crossed one leg over the other and watched the other two closely.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe...” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> sighed tiredly. Moving to </span>
  <span>almost hug</span>
  <span> Sunwoo as he wrapped a bandage around his chest</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I still hit him, so I have to take responsibility for that.” His mind was deep in guilt from his other actions of last night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo remained completely solemn, barely flinching as </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> tightened the bandages and fixed them in place. </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> attention drifted to and from the situation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So why not just take him to hospital? Why bring him here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> hung his head as he finished. He finally had to admit why he came here.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t the reason I came here...”</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He explained the story once more to </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> this time. Tears were involved. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> listened with a </span>
  <span>totally straight</span>
  <span> face, not giving anything away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was good at that. At poker facing, at lying. It was the total opposite of </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> who </span>
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> keep a straight face and one quick look would cause him to burst out in the truth. </span>
  <span>Plus</span>
  <span> also, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> had </span>
  <span>a very strong</span>
  <span> moral compass. He knew technically what the right thing to do was... He just knew that it would cost him everything and for once he </span>
  <span>wasn’t</span>
  <span> willing to give that up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> it was self-defense.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  
  <span>consolidated</span>
  <span> at the end. Sunwoo, who so far had been lying back on the sofa trying to rest, sat forward in agreement.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You told him before you told me, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>? Rude.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> teased, but </span>
  <span>also</span>
  <span> he was a little mad that </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was just going around telling strangers this story. He was too much of an open book. It was dangerous in this sort of situation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-” Changmin began to defend himself but Sunwoo butted in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He had a breakdown in the car. Well you know, after he hit me with it. He told me everything.” Sunwoo stood up, clutching his side as he did so. Sunwoo and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> glared at each other.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him to go to the police, they would let him off with </span>
  <span>a slap on the wrist</span>
  <span>. It was self-defense.” Sunwoo said. He walked over to the kitchen and began to slowly search through the drawers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go to the police.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> said. Both Sunwoo and Changmin stared at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> looked around uncomfortably as he had to explain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You ran away from the scene of the </span>
  <span>crime,</span>
  <span> they could call that manslaughter. Plus, </span>
  <span>there’s</span>
  <span> no cameras in that alley and with him dead well...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> hung his head in his hands and began to cry again. Sunwoo became more pissed off as he continued opening and closing drawers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s best if you get out of town for a few days. Give you an alibi, no one knew you in the club anyway besides me... </span>
  <span>It’ll</span>
  <span> be safer this way.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Sunwoo currently hated Chanhee, he did have a point. As he rattled away in the background, Chanhee turned around, annoying.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you looking for?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My <strong>money</strong>!” Sunwoo hissed. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> jumped up, ready to brawl with Sunwoo which prompted Changmin to get involved again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-hey- stop! Both of you, okay!?” He said as he tore </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> away from Sunwoo. Even when injured Sunwoo was still full of anger, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> wondered what he was like usually.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> took your money-” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> breathed, pulling </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> back down to the kitchen table he stood with a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who the fuck would’ve taken it?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Literally ANYONE </span>
  <span>could’ve</span>
  <span> gotten into your apartment and taken it, you idiot. Just because I was the last person there doesn’t mean it was me.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> hissed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat to try and remove </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> firm hand, but it </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> work.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have people out to get you, who would do such a thing?” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> asked the obvious. Sunwoo sighed, taking a seat on the other side of the table as his energy quickly drained.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a lot of people who want me dead right now.” He pouted, holding his head in his hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could really use a ‘get out of town’ option too right now.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room turned solemn for a second.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll go together. All of us.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> suggested, earning a very swift ‘what’ from the others. He looked at them both with obvious eyes as if they were dumb for not understanding.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I need to escape getting caught for murder, and he needs to escape not to die. So doesn’t it make sense that we all go together?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> interrupted as he stood up. He peeled </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> hand from his shoulder as he turned to look at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why exactly do </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>I </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>have to go? I did nothing wrong!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> pouted back to his best friend sadly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> go with me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  
  <span>couldn’t</span>
  <span> take them puppy dog eyes. He tried his hardest, but in the end he crumbled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh fine. Let me pack a bag.” He said as he turned around to walk to his room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Plus</span>
  <span> also, you’re </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> like an accomplice right now. We’re all </span>
  <span>fugitives</span>
  <span>.” Sunwoo added playfully, making </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> glare as he walked past.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> took his time. Clearly because he </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> really want to go and be stuck with his best friend and the </span>
  <span>man</span>
  <span> he stole money from a few hours ago for god knows how long. He </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> trust Sunwoo as far as he could throw him. As he packed </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> called to him to pack extra clothes for him and Sunwoo too, since neither could go back to their apartments. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> begrudgingly obliged and packed an extra bag</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Opening a </span>
  <span>bag,</span>
  <span> he pulled of the fake lining at the bottom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> He had already hidden the cash in it. And he thought it better to physically take it with them because who knows how long they could be on the run for. It could come in handy to book motels without leaving a credit trail. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was better for </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> if he </span>
  <span>didn’t</span>
  <span> know, too. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He counted it again quickly before sealing it back up. Packing more clothes on top of it he finished and zipped up the bag before heading back out to the living room, where </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> sat on the edge of the sofa while Sunwoo rested.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> said quietly, but loud enough to stir </span>
  <span>both of them</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them headed out to </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> car. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> throwing the bags in the trunk before climbing into the passenger seat, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> in the driver’s seat and Sunwoo in the back. Changmin started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...So where are we going?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> asked, and </span>
  <span>immediately</span>
  <span> Sunwoo whined loudly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea.” Sunwoo groaned. Honestly if he could’ve he </span>
  <span>would’ve</span>
  <span> leaned over and hit </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> but his ribs were preventing that from happening.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know hideout places, do I? I’m not a criminal!” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> seemed genuinely surprised at their reactions as he put his hand to his chest dramatically.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This should be your forte, where should we go?” He turned back to Sunwoo with a </span>
  <span>perky</span>
  <span> smile, who simply stared him out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> said as he turned the blinker on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I might know a place.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It seemed like hours since they had set out on the road and the car was totally quiet. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> refused to put the radio on in case he heard news about the murder, the one he committed, and because of that they all had to endure the silence.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo used the time to rest, as he should’ve. His head softly vibrating against the window as </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> drove, there was rarely another car in sight as they drove further into the middle of nowhere.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How much longer is it?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> asked in a sigh. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> didn’t answer him, and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was too tired to physically look over to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin. How much further do we have to go?” He asked again in the same tone. This time he heard a response.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> narrowed his eyes at the reply before finally looking over to his best friend.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was barely awake, his head nodding away as he hands barely gripped the steering wheel, eyes closing over and he was taking extended blinks. Something about it seemed so surreal until </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> started </span>
  <span>veering</span>
  <span> off the road.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> felt fear hit his chest as he lunged forward to grab the wheel from Changmin. The shock of the car suddenly jolting back to the center of the road was enough to wake Sunwoo up, and also Changmin who immediately grabbed the wheel once more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck just happened!?” Sunwoo cursed. He grabbed his chest as he jolted forward but now the pain was beginning to kick in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> fell asleep!” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> panted for his breath back. Finally moving back to his own seat his put his hand over his chest to feel his heart.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> apologized deeply. His eyes were definitely wide open now as he looked all around the car to make sure the others were okay.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t slept all night, after the-the- I went straight home but I was too stressed to sleep. Then I came out and I ran into Sunwoo, and then we went to yours and-” He began to ramble mindlessly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin, pull over.” Sunwoo said sternly. Changmin listened immediately.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> pulled over onto the side of the dirt road. Sunwoo and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had no idea where they were as they both took a second to check their surroundings.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> get out, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> can drive.” Sunwoo barked another order, but </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> quickly retorted to it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I can’t drive.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re <em>how old</em> and you can’t drive?” Sunwoo stressed back to him. The pair just about to fight but </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> swooped in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point. Neither of you know we’re you’re going, I’m the only one that can drive us there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just use GPS on our phones.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> offered. Changmin didn’t actually think of that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo and </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> switched seats. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> immediately lay down on the back seats, barely taking a second to fall into a deep sleep as Sunwoo adjusted the driver’s seat to his liking as </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> got the location up on his cell phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Le Maison Motel, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>, really?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> huffed in a quiet chuckle, knowing his best friend was already asleep. Sunwoo eyes the pink haired boy over curiously.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s where mine and </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> soccer team used to stay when we went on field trips.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> reminisced happily, smiling at his phone a little as he placed it in the center of the dash board so Sunwoo could see it too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t exactly sound family friendly.” Sunwoo added as he began to drive off. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. It’s old and ugly and no one goes there anymore, that’s exactly why he picked it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo smirked a little and nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart boy.”</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took at least another two hours to get there and it was turning dark by the time they pulled into the parking lot. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> turned around to wake </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> up. The boy yawning as he quietly rubbed his eyes as he came to his senses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you found it.” He said with sleep heavy in his voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They piled out of the car, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> grabbing the bags, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> took one from his hands as Sunwoo came offer to help too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> said, pulling the bag swiftly away from him. Sunwoo grew angry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck not?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re injured. And I’m not </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> have </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> biting my head off because you hurt yourself even more, okay? </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> go.” He shooed Sunwoo away with ease luckily.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> checked them in, using a fake name to book a room and the receptionist made no fuss to check ID. He assumed it was because no one came here anymore, they weren’t about to turn away three grown men, no matter how shady they seemed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walked quietly down to the room they were supplied, Sunwoo leading the way as he turned the key in the door, immediately turning the light on as they walked in to see the room wasn’t... exactly what they had planned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No way. No fucking way.” Sunwoo spat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room was tiny, with curtains easily from the 70’s and a TV from the 50’s. In the middle lay a single double bed with a bedside table on each side. Complimentary bible included, of course.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing no fanfiction ‘they all shared a bed’ shit, no way. Tell them we need another room.” He ranted on, Chanhee sighed and put the bags down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I </span>
  <span>remember</span>
  <span> right, all the rooms are like this. We always had to share a bed when we came.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not fucking do it, okay?” Sunwoo cursed in anger again. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> groaned and picked up in room phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you had no problem sharing a bed with me before.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> said in a passing comment. Sunwoo turned to look at him, approaching him slowly until Chanhee was up against the wall.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time I shared a bed with you my money went missing, I dread to think what would happen if we did it again.” He muttered low enough for Changmin not to hear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat or a promise?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> couldn’t help himself, his </span>
  <span>mischievous</span>
  <span> smirk telling everything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys it’s fine, they’re going to bring a mattress for the floor. Someone can sleep on that.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> informed them as he got off the phone with reception. Chanhee looped under Sunwoo’s arm and headed for the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not it!” He called as he jumped on it, the usually uncomfortable motel bed suddenly felt like heaven after hours of being on the road.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually uh-” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> suddenly seemed shy, causing Chanhee to peak up at him at the side of the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunwoo’s </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> hurt, so he should really take the bed.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> sat up and stared back at Sunwoo, who had a shit-eating grin on his face just for Chanhee.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? And have you two share a bed? No way, I don’t trust this guy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can share with me, if you want.” Sunwoo said so nonchalantly as if their conversation against the wall didn’t just take place.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> debated it. He honestly did. But maybe </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> would be safer next to this maniac instead.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The mattress arrived and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> began to set it up. Sunwoo stripped his shirt off so </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> could remove the </span>
  <span>bandages</span>
  <span> for him to shower, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> giving him precautions as he did so.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too hot, and be careful with the soap. You don’t know where it’s been, so don’t put it on any open wounds.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo nodded quietly as </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> finished unwrapped the bandages before he left for his shower.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> let a few minutes pass until the water turned on before he passed comments.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully friendly.” He seemed hurt. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> pouted and gave his best friend a shrug.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost killed him, it’s the least I can do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t let ‘the least you can do’ get taken advantage of. It’s guys like him that know how to get exactly what they want.” Chanhee warned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> frowned a little. He hated seeing the bad in people, he hated even more when he knew other people’s concerns were right. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> wanted to be the optimist. But right </span>
  <span>now</span>
  <span> in his stark situation he totally saw why </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> thought that way. At the end of it, Sunwoo was still a stranger, and Chanhee was his best friend.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” He sighed as he pulled a towel from the bag, folding it up in his hands to relax himself. “That’s why I trust you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ten more minutes passed and finally Sunwoo came out of the shower. A towel hanging around his waist, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> really had to roll his eyes hard when he walked out of the bathroom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunwoo, you don’t wear pajamas?” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> asked curiously. The </span>
  <span>red-haired</span>
  <span> guy smirked and laughed a little.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve worn pajamas since I was a child. That’s cool though, right? We’re all guys in here.” He flashed a grin to </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> which made the older boy almost giggle. Chanhee could’ve thrown up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s... fair? Right, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>?” He checked with his best friend. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> smiled at </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> politely as he took his turn in the bathroom, the moment the door closed he dropped the smile and glared at Sunwoo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what game you think you’re playing but it’s not going to work. </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> not like that.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> said as he folded his pajamas up on the mattress, ready to shower and change after Changmin was done.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo smirked even wider at being caught out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he’s friends with you, how different can he be? You’re probably just as </span>
  <span>conniving</span>
  <span> as the other.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> stood up angrily, Sunwoo noticed it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Contrary to what you think, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> and I are almost polar opposites. He’s responsible, caring, innocent.” He took a step closer to Sunwoo, but Sunwoo retaliated, taking several steps towards Chanhee and making him fumble back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re reckless, selfish, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thief.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sunwoo hissed the last part. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> glared, not moving an inch to not give in to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. Steal. Your money.” He said back slowly and clearly. Sunwoo chuckled lowly and backed off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny that you should say innocent. In which way do you mean that?” Sunwoo turned around, letting the towel drop from his hips, revealing his naked ass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> didn’t flinch of course, he had seen it before. But the sheer arrogance of Sunwoo made him look away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if he’s says he’s killed a man I would hardly call that innocent. Unless you mean in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>way.” He looked back over his shoulders, knowing that would get Chanhee riled up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Sunwoo. He’s not like that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” Came the simple response. He reached into one of the bags and pulled out some clean underwear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But just for tonight I’ll be decent.” He said as he put them on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> a little longer to come out, all wrapped up in soft pajamas as he </span>
  <span>towel</span>
  <span> dried his hair. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> didn’t really like changing in front of people, especially people he didn’t know. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was next to shower and he showered quickly, not wanting to leave Sunwoo alone with Changmin for too long.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So...” Sunwoo began small talk. He sat on one side of the bed as </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> sat on the other as he finished drying his hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How long as you two been friends?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“All our lives.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo almost choked on his own spit. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Really? Like, since birth?” He fumbled forward a little but the pain in his ribs still hadn’t left so he winced slightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Kinda</span>
  <span>. We’re both the same age, and we attended the same kindergarten together and we just </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span>...stuck together.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo mused over the new information. He couldn’t imagine having someone there for him the entirety of his life. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re pretty polar opposite sometimes. But he stays with me... I just wish... that night.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It then all clicked in his head. The night he went home with </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>, the night </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> stole the money... Was the same night. Sunwoo stared off into space as if he was storing the information perfectly for later use. Bur then his thoughts were interrupted when Changmin spoke again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> sniffled, indicating he was ready to cry any moment. Sunwoo tuned into it and looked over at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What for?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For dragging you out here, both of you. This is all my fault, if I wouldn’t have killed that guy-” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> started to sob again as he keeled over on the sheets. Sunwoo instinctively leaned over to him, with what reach his aching body could provide, to pat his back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, shh, no. It’s not your fault.” Sunwoo tried to soothe him. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> continued to cry into the sheets. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I still would’ve been $10,000 in debt regardless of what you did so...” He trailed off as it was pretty much </span>
  <span>self-explanatory</span>
  <span> that he would be dead meat either way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If anything, you helped me out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did?” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> sobbed, head bobbing up with eyes filled with tears. Sunwoo smiled naturally. There was something about </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> that... </span>
  <span>Yes,</span>
  
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was right. Was innocent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yeah..</span>
  <span>” He sighed a little, still patting his back gently.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment the bathroom door opened. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> stood at the edge, hair damp with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. His eyes saw </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> first and then shot up to Sunwoo with an accusative look.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” He shot. It instantly put Sunwoo in a bad mood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I didn’t do anything. You-” Sunwoo began but he held his tongue. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> instantly realized it though and his mouth dropped. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should sleep now.” He told them both. Returning to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> obeyed his best friend and climbed under the sheets, still sniffling and snorting as he tried to calm himself down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo followed suit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them lay in silence, not knowing if the other was asleep yet or not. Sunwoo lay still, the aches in his body keeping him awake as it even hurt to try and get comfortable.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> shifted around, it was dark so Sunwoo couldn’t see if he was awake or not, but Changmin quietly began to call for him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunwoo....Sunwoo... Are you awake?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo wasn’t sure whether or not to answer first, but eventually he decided to give </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> a small grunt to let him know he was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know... I barely know you. And </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> doesn’t trust you, but... I just wanted to say thank you. ” The brown-haired boy whispered in the darkness. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo remained silent for a second.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the morning came and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> opened his eyes, he fully expected Sunwoo to be gone. That was just the kind of guy that </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had him pinned down for. The type that couldn’t handle other people’s problems, the kind that wanted to solve everything by themselves. Selfish, basically. Kind of like himself, except </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> did recognize the importance of friendship above all else.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...That’s exactly why he didn’t tell </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> what he really did that night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It made him feel guilty. That the one time he abandoned </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was the one time everything went wrong. And it didn’t even go wrong on a small scale, he fucked up. Big time. And Chanhee felt responsible for it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> had always begged him never to leave his side and he did when his best friend needed him the most...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stirred awake, the grungy motel curtains keeping out the light decently but every so often there was a flash of light that was too bright to ignore. He sat up lazily to see why that was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And he saw </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> on the bed with Sunwoo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo was sat with his legs off the bed and his back to Changmin, who was kneeling on the bed and subsequently knocking the curtains with his elbow every time he moved. He was replacing Sunwoo’s bandages, and Sunwoo was sitting perfectly still and quiet as he did so.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> asked cautiously. He stood up to stretch, and at the same time check out Sunwoo’s injuries.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They had gotten better quickly, he thought. The bruising was dark purple now, and the grazes faded. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> worked carefully not to pull too tight but Sunwoo did wince every so often.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting better.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> made a passing comment. Sunwoo didn’t move his body but his eyes turned to look at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but it still hurts. I need a drink to dull the pain.” Sunwoo answered. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> recoiled slightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like 9am, are you serious?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> looked at each other. There had been plenty of times drinking at 9am was acceptable, for example, when the party hadn’t stopped yet from the night before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get breakfast though, that would probably help.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> continued, disregarding the looks the other two were exchanging. Sunwoo felt his stomach rumble at the mention of food.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s been over 24 hours since we’ve eaten.” Sunwoo stood up as he felt </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> finish the bandages. Groaning a little at how tight they were he and the others quickly got dressed and headed down to lobby.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a diner not far from here, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> do you remember?” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> said, he seemed a lot happier than yesterday it seemed. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> felt relief. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> would never have to find out this was all his fault. From being stuck in the alley with that guy, to running Sunwoo over, to being here with them both right now. Maybe they really could give this a few days and it would all blow over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He would really get away with murder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they went to walk out to </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> car the receptionist called his name. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> felt his heart shatter in fear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>-” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> muttered, grabbing his friend’s arm but Changmin pulled away, trying to put on a brave face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Just wait here- it's okay.” He repeated over and over, more for himself than it was for the others. Sunwoo and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> watched with baited breath.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist was waving their hand, but they were too far away to eavesdrop on. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> felt nervous and Sunwoo... Well he was unreadable. After a few short minutes which felt like an eternity </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> came back over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to check out.” He told them dryly. He was doing his best to stop his voice from quivering.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Sunwoo finally voiced. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> held his tongue and awaited the answer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My card declined. I guess I didn’t have enough on it.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> felt ashamed, embarrassed, like he had let everyone down and once again he was holding back tears. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You paid on your card, are you stupid?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> hissed so nobody else could hear it. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> didn’t realize that mistake until now, and the panic on his face was ripe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I-” He began but the cry in his throat cut him off. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> suddenly remembered the money in his bag.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” He said firmly, pulling the attention of both his best friend and Sunwoo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You two... Just. Go to the car. I’m going back to the </span>
  <span>room;</span>
  <span> I’ll be out in a minute.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> went to interrupt but a stern look from his best friend stopped him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They listened. Watching the receptionist with a careful eye as they left the building, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> turned around on his heels and speed walked back to their room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly rummaged through the clothes in the bag until he reached the hidden compartment on the bottom. Sighing deeply, he was very glad that he took the money right now. He had to help his best friend. He took a handful of notes, not counting it up but he knew it would be enough to cover a place like this for a while and went back to the lobby.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got outside Changmin cried openly, being unable to keep it in anymore.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m such a mess, I fucked up again and now the police are going to find us. You guys are going to get arrested for helping me cover it up, I’m so stupid-” He cried his words out breathlessly as he dug his face into his hands to try and hide himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin-” Sunwoo began but it was too soft to be noticed. He had no idea how to calm him down right now and the person who knew him best was nowhere to be seen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo took him over to the car, taking the key from his hand and opening the door to the passenger side to allow </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> in. The brown-haired boy collapsed in sadness into the seat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take some deep breaths, yeah? Calm down.” Sunwoo tried to soothe him but it was no use. Changmin was a mess.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo grabbed his thigh and squeezed for his attention.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally</span>
  <span> it worked. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> looked up, eyes red and puffy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You rescued me off the road when you could’ve left me for dead, literally. You came up with the idea to get away, you even found us a place that was safe. You didn’t fuck up.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> didn’t believe him and began to cry even harder, prompting Sunwoo to take another step. He grabbed one of his wrists with his free hand and pulled it away from his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, okay? I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you.” Sunwoo said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he said those </span>
  <span>words</span>
  <span> he didn’t initially realize the meaning of them. It was just something to say to make him calm down and not feel like such a screw up. But very quickly Sunwoo realized that he was right. If </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> would’ve just drove away yesterday Sunwoo definitely would’ve been dead by now, one way or another.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But that other guy would be...” He muttered. Without warning </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> buried his face into Sunwoo’s shoulder, his weeping dying down as he found </span>
  <span>physical</span>
  <span> comfort. Sunwoo winced slightly but slowly allowed the embrace to be comfortable.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> paid the receptionist, and a little extra to not report </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> card anywhere, he left the lobby. </span>
  <span>Originally</span>
  <span> he didn’t see the other two, only when Sunwoo stood up to get into the car did he realize he was so close to </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> and he felt his stomach twist.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to use </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to get back at him. He wouldn’t let that happen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the moment he stayed quiet. Approaching the </span>
  <span>car</span>
  <span> he climbed into the back seat and closed the door behind him. Looking at the back of Changmin’s head as he refused to turn around or greet him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sort it?” Sunwoo asked. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> felt his veins twitch in annoyance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I... Had some extra cash on me. We should be alright for the rest of the week.” He announced to the car. The air was stale and humid from the heat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That should be enough time for all of this to blow over.” Sunwoo added before driving off.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took about ten minutes to drive to the diner, by the time they had arrived </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> had stopped crying but his face was still red and swollen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get inside go to the bathroom and clean your face, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>. I’ll order for you.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> told him, reaching a hand out to touch him arm, Changmin nodded silently.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He did as he was told. Heading straight for the bathroom to clean himself up, leaving Sunwoo and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> to pick a table and browse over the menu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat in awkward silence. A menu between them as they both learned in to check the items, but it was like the stale air from the car had followed them both in here.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You had extra cash, huh?” Sunwoo finally said. </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> fingers twitched.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, the other night you were begging me for drugs, saying you had no money on you and yet... Suddenly you do. That’s suspicious.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> realized he was right.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well you were begging me for a lot of things that night too, we all say things to get what we want, don’t we?” He smirked. Sunwoo looked up at the pink haired boy, who raised an eyebrow playfully back when he did.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a game of yours trying to counteract me, or are you openly flirting with me whenever </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> isn’t around?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither, this is just who I am.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo flipped to the next page of the menu. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re also the type to apparently abandon your best friend for drugs and dick. Wonder how </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> would feel if he found out you did it on that night when-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> kicked him under the table, the pain making Sunwoo slam his hands down. It brought attention to them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pair looked around before lowering their heads to </span>
  <span>diffuse</span>
  <span> the tension.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re after, if you’re after me or him, but don’t hurt him like that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I’m after my money.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I told </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>I haven’t got it.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> hissed, slapping the menu closed on Sunwoo’s hand as he looked up to him. Sunwoo’s eyes glistened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you would be really cute if you weren’t so fucking transparent.” Sunwoo smirked and leaned forward more. It prompted Chanhee to do the same back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you were less of a jackass you’d be hot, but I guess we just take what we get, hm?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we do.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect timing as </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> walked back to the table, flopping down by </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> side heavily, head down and body tired already.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How does waffles sound?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> demeanor totally switched from a few seconds ago. Sunwoo leaned back in the booth to get comfortable.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“With syrup?” Changmin’s voice naturally perked up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> closed the menu completely before handing it to Sunwoo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunwoo will get this, won’t you?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired boy smiled fakely, raising his eyebrows to show his frustration before he left the table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took only seconds to order and pay, Sunwoo quickly returning to see </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> patting </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> on the head. His slender fingers running through the mousy brown locks slowly, soothing </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> who rested gently against </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> shoulder. Sunwoo momentarily paused as he saw it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was genuine, the way </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> cared for </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>. He guessed that’s what a lifetime of friendship was like. He watched how </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> reacted to the touch, almost like he relaxed completely and all of his troubles melted away. It made Sunwoo feel relieved too. This poor kid didn’t deserve what he was going through.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you order?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> spoke up as he noticed Sunwoo standing there. Sunwoo grunted a noise and sat down without saying anything else. The three of them waiting in silence for the food to arrive.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate steadily. Each of them picking food off each other’s plates, like real friends do. Sunwoo felt a bit like a fraud but there was something so naturally inviting about </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> that it felt almost normal to allow the boy to help himself to whatever he was eating. In </span>
  <span>fact,</span>
  <span> he was starting to wish </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> wasn’t here, so that awkward tension would disappear. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we head back? I feel like we shouldn’t stay in one place too long but also if we head back...” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> rambled a little to gauge the ideas of them all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we wait until the receptionist changes? I don’t think I can face the shame.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> added. Sunwoo looked at </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> as if to ask him silently to agree to what Changmin wanted. And he did.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay well I guess we can get gas. You’ll never know when we’re </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> need it.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> changed his idea. This time it was met with a mumble of agreement from Sunwoo across the table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three headed back to the car, Sunwoo choosing to drive again as since the almost accident they had on the way to the motel scared the living shit out of them they didn’t think it was a good idea for </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to drive for a while until he felt better. And who knows how long that would be. As they pulled up to the gas station, Sunwoo readied himself to get out of the car.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> said, a little perk in his voice trying to prove he felt a bit better. Sunwoo looked over to him and smirked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure.” He said, and Sunwoo reached a hand out to pat </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> head, just like </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had done in the diner before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> smiled, it was honest and genuine, almost touching. Showing true gratitude to the soft feeling as Sunwoo pulled his hand back and the corner of his lips tugged into a smile back to him. </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> lips fell into a straight line.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> got out of the car, walking around to the side to start pouring gas in, the other two sat in silence once again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> broke the silence. Sunwoo was totally expecting it and didn’t flinch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When I told you </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> ‘not like that’ this is exactly what I meant. He doesn’t fall for cheap tricks and losers. He’s had one serious relationship in his life and got screwed over and since then he’s let nobody go near him, so there’s no point in trying.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo didn’t reply as he mulled over what Chanhee meant by that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said anything about a relationship?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Relationship, a quick fuck. Whatever you’re trying to get from him won’t work so you might as well quit now before I perform an act of self-defense.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo couldn’t hold in his laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in love with him? Jeez, get over yourself.” He snorted back to Chanhee, and before he could reply Changmin knocked on Chanhee’s window, scaring the life out of him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just remembered I can’t use my </span>
  <span>card,</span>
  <span> do you have any cash left?” He asked sweetly. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> went to dig through his pockets but before he had the chance Sunwoo swung the door open.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got this. Don’t worry, just get back in the car.” He said before he walked off to the register inside.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone a few minutes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin worried.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s okay? No one found him, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> didn’t even glance in the direction Sunwoo had wandered off in. He simply folded his arms and looked bored.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be back. He thinks I’ve got his money so he won’t be leaving any time soon.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“About that... </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>, you really don’t have it, do you?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The innocence in </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> tone struck Chanhee through the heart.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t.” He lied.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote 6 chapters in 24 hours, I'm actually really hooked on this story line as I write it! <br/>So I'm going to do my best to update several times a week :) <br/>Hope you enjoy it so far, lemme know what you think~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunwoo returned with a bottle of vodka, prompting Chanhee to complain loudly as he got into the passenger seat.</p><p><br/>“That’s what took you so long? Really, vodka?”</p><p><br/>“I was perusing the whiskey selection until I realized I don’t have enough money. I figured we all need to relax somehow.”</p><p><br/>“And that’s by drinking, is it?” Chanhee continued to rant. Sunwoo looked over his shoulder to the back seat.</p><p><br/>“I know you have many more methods to relieve your stress but Changmin is around so try to contain yourself.” He winked.</p><p>Chanhee narrowed his eyes at him with no playfulness intended.</p><p><br/>They drove around more, obeying Changmin’s wishes not to go back to the motel until the staff had changed shifts. Chanhee lay silently in the back seats with his eyes half closed.</p><p><br/>He had to always watch Sunwoo, he felt. Honestly he wasn’t too sure why Sunwoo didn’t say anything yet. He had nothing to lose. He didn’t care about Changmin the way Chanhee did. Some part of him wished Sunwoo would just say something so Chanhee would have a reason to finally get rid of him.</p><p><br/>But if Changmin knew that Chanhee had abandoned him on that night... He would never forgive him.</p><p><br/>It was best just to let Changmin think he passed Chanhee by for now. Even if it meant sticking with Sunwoo. Eventually he would figure out a way to get rid of him.</p><p><br/>They even stopped by a convenience store to pick up ‘dinner’. Literally what was meant was some sandwiches and soda. Cigarettes for Sunwoo and Chanhee.</p><p><br/>Chanhee didn’t smoke around Changmin, he didn’t do anything to hurt him. Sure sometimes he ‘peer pressured’ him playfully, telling him to lighten up, but he would never force Changmin out of his comfort zone. But while he was being selfish, he hurt him the most.</p><p><br/>Chanhee felt his chest grow heavy. Maybe drinking tonight was a good idea after all.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the night arrived, the vodka was opened. Sunwoo wasn’t smart enough to think they needed mixers, Chanhee saved the tiniest ounces of his soda that he bought in the store earlier to salvage Changmin’s liver.<br/>“Bottoms up.” Sunwoo said as they clacked together the old, slightly stained coffee cups that were left in the room. Sunwoo grimaced as the pure vodka hit his taste buds, swallowing it down quickly as it burned his throat.</p><p><br/>“This is a fucking joke.” Chanhee almost retched on the vodka. Changmin’s nose wrinkled as he felt no right to complain considering Chanhee had given him what was left of his soda to mix with the drink.</p><p><br/>“It gets you drunk, yes? What are you complaining about?” Sunwoo hissed as he poured them both another cup before turning to Changmin.</p><p><br/>“Top you up?” </p><p><br/>“I think if I drink this, there’s no mixer left. I don’t think I can handle raw vodka.” He waved his cup at Sunwoo which he was still sipping from. </p><p><br/>“Nonsense, you’re young. Take advantage of your liver before it's too late.” Sunwoo said, Changmin half wished he was joking.</p><p><br/>Changmin looked at Chanhee as if to ask permission, but Chanhee’s eyes averted. He still felt terrible whenever Changmin looked at him. The entire reason they were here was because of him. Maybe if he would’ve just given the money back...</p><p><br/>Changmin hissed as he downed the last of his drink. Sunwoo not wasting a minute to refill it, Changmin smelled the liquid and retreated in horror.</p><p><br/>“It smells like acetone.”</p><p><br/>“It basically is.” Chanhee finally piped up.</p><p><br/>The three began to lay back in an attempt to relax. At least half an hour passed in almost complete silence, with only the occasional hiss and grimace as any one of them ingested pure vodka. It was a terrible, but easy way to get drunk. Sunwoo leaning against the headboard of the bed, Chanhee was on the mattress on the ground and Changmin sat close to him. The silence was killing Chanhee.</p><p><br/>He hated silence.</p><p><br/>“We should put some music on-” Chanhee said after a while, he went to stand up to grab his phone but Changmin grabbed his arm.</p><p>“No, please-” He implored in a tiny voice. Chanhee looked surprised as he stumbled back down onto his butt.</p><p><br/>“I’m just- worried that I’ll hear something from the club that night. A song, a DJ, anything. I don’t want to hear it.” He mumbled. Sunwoo drank the last of his drink before leaning forward in pain to fill it up again, earnestly listening to their conversation as he did so.</p><p><br/>“Changmin.” Chanhee began but his voice lacked empathy. Sunwoo was now more invested.</p><p><br/>“You can’t keep thinking like this. When we go back eventually you have to get back into normal life. You can’t keep jumping every time someone turns on the radio or calls your name.” It was like he was scolding him. Changmin’s mouth hung open, truly speechless.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know if I can-” He finally broke, Chanhee could hear the tears bubbling up again. He averted his eyes down.</p><p><br/>He hated it. Knowing that deep down he was the reason Changmin was crying. Knowing that if he didn’t leave him that night that none of them would be here, they would all be living their lives.</p><p><br/>Except for maybe Sunwoo but at this point Chanhee didn’t care. He was still convinced he was a scammer, sure Chanhee took his money but it’s probably nothing he couldn’t make back in a few days in the clubs. He was just trying to blackmail Chanhee at this point, he thought.</p><p><br/>Chanhee chewed on his lip as Changmin tried to talk through his tears.<br/>“It’s just- Why do I deserve to get on with my life and he doesn’t?”</p><p><br/>“Because he tried to <em>rape</em> you.” Sunwoo interjected, but logic didn’t make any sense to an emotional Changmin.</p><p><br/>“But what if he had a family? What if I just took someone’s child away from them? I didn’t have to resort to what I did I just-” <br/>“You saved yourself.” Chanhee said, grabbing hold of Changmin’s hands to stop him from spiraling. Changmin looked him dead in the eyes.</p><p><br/>Chanhee looked away.</p><p><br/>“You can’t even look at me, I’m a monster.” Changmin bawled. He picked himself off the ground and hurled himself into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.</p><p><br/>“So much for this relaxing us.” Sunwoo practically yawned as he poured the last of the vodka into his cup.</p><p><br/>Chanhee didn’t answer. He just stared at the old, brown carpet on the ground emptily.<br/>“You really gotta work on that look on your face every time he cries.” Sunwoo continued. Swilling the clear liquid around the coffee stained cup.</p><p><br/>“It screams guilt.”</p><p><br/>“Shut up, Sunwoo. Stop pretending like you care.” Chanhee bit back, he was just about done with the torment from the red-haired boy. Chanhee shuffled a little to face him better.</p><p><br/>“You really think I believe your little sob story? You’re only here because Changmin felt bad for you and you saw an easy gateway to get more money.”</p><p><br/>“It’s not a con.” Sunwoo gritted through his teeth, his jaw tight as he spoke firmly. “I’m telling the truth. I almost had my shit together until you took my money.”</p><p><br/>“Please.” Chanhee huffed a laugh. “A guy like you has a million methods to get money, this is just another one. You’re a lowlife, it’s what you do.”</p><p><br/>Sunwoo leaned forward in anger, ignoring the pain from his ribs as he did so.</p><p><br/>“Everything I’ve ever done was out of necessity.” He practically bared his teeth in defense. Chanhee stared, trying not to let his nerves show. </p><p><br/>Sunwoo was intense, Chanhee had figured out. Whether it was in bed or in general, Sunwoo either appeared to have everything totally under control or like this. Like he was a cornered dog at a pound. </p><p><br/>Was he scared? </p><p><br/>Chanhee couldn’t tell.</p><p><br/>“Everything I did was to try and get back on the right path. And I was almost there, I almost had it. Until you came along.”</p><p><br/>Chanhee practically laughed, he wasn’t sure it was out of nerves or that he honestly couldn’t believe Sunwoo. It was a bit of both.</p><p><br/>“Stop blaming your sob story on me!” He laughed, eyebrows raising as he looked up to Sunwoo to make sure he had his attention.<br/>“Don’t forget that I’m the only innocent one here.”</p><p><br/><em>Click</em>.</p><p><br/>The bathroom door behind him closed.<br/>Chanhee’s face dropped.</p><p><br/>Changmin.</p><p><br/>“Changmin.” Chanhee said, quickly turning around on his heels but the pained look on his best friend’s face made the rest of his words become lost in his throat.</p><p><br/>“You think I’m a murderer.” Changmin whispered brokenly. As Chanhee took a step forward, not even sure what he was going to do, but as he did Changmin turned and locked himself in the bathroom again.</p><p><br/>Chanhee was devastated. His words were only meant to hurt Sunwoo, not him.<br/>He never wanted to hurt Chanhee.</p><p><br/>“This is your fault.” He snarled at Sunwoo, holding back any emotion in his voice not to show weakness. Chanhee stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>He stood on the roof of the motel for what seemed like hours. It only felt like hours because the longer he stood still, eyes glazing over as he stared over nothing but barren, lifeless trees for miles, the more cold and alone he felt.</p><p><br/>He fucked up. On so many levels. The first was not being there for Changmin when he clearly needed it. The second was letting Changmin run away. He shouldn’t have had this stupid idea. Surely any judge would see how naïve Changmin is and justify the self-defense story but Changmin was just so worried for him.</p><p><br/>Worried that he wouldn’t make it through the trial, all the police investigations. They had a way to twist any truth into something else, he didn’t want to risk that happening to Changmin at all.</p><p><br/>This seemed like the safest option.</p><p><br/>And now it was the one hurting Changmin the most.</p><p><br/>He flicked another cigarette off the roof as he finished it. Not caring where it landed, or even that there was a huge ‘no smoking’ sign just a few feet behind him. No one in this motel cared. That’s exactly why Changmin picked it.</p><p><br/>Chanhee heard the heavy rooftop door open again.</p><p><br/>“Changmin, I’m sorry -” He instantly began his apology thinking it could be no one else. But as he turned around another familiar voice greeted him.</p><p><br/>“It’s Sunwoo. So save your breath.” He said monotonously.</p><p><br/>Chanhee pursed his lips and turned back over the edge of the rooftop. </p><p><br/>Sunwoo joined him by his side. The pair not talking at all as Chanhee lit another cigarette. He had only bought this packet today and he was already on his lasts. He became a chain smoker when he was worried, apparently.</p><p><br/>“Is he okay?” Chanhee finally broke the silence. Only to ask about Changmin, of course. He absolutely didn’t care why Sunwoo was up here trying to talk to him. Whatever he wanted held no value to Chanhee right now.</p><p><br/>“Cried himself to sleep.” Sunwoo groaned, trying to stretch but his muscles were still sore from the bruising. Chanhee looked him up and down quickly.</p><p><br/>He could remember that night vividly. How he chose Sunwoo specifically because he was good looking and looked like the type who would have drugs on him. He didn’t look like a big-time dealer, so Chanhee thought that was safer. Apparently he was totally wrong. Sunwoo was trouble all over it seemed.</p><p><br/>“Could you imagine? Hearing your best friend call you guilty?” </p><p><br/>Chanhee’s eyes dropped again as he released the smoke from his lungs. </p><p><br/>“Alright, I get it. I fucked up. Wrong choice of words.” Chanhee owned up.</p><p><br/>“More like wrong choice of everything.” Sunwoo clarified. Chanhee turned his head to look at him from the side.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo didn’t budge, continuing to look forward, heavy eyes drooping from a mix of tiredness and alcohol. Chanhee felt it too. This entire thing was exhausting. He just wanted to go home.</p><p><br/>“Your entire being screams guilt.” Sunwoo began, Chanhee wanted to get defensive, but Sunwoo continued to talk.</p><p><br/>“And Changmin doesn’t know that it’s your feeling guilty, he just sees guilt. And he thinks it’s him. He thinks you see him as guilty. That’s why your choice of words were wrong.”</p><p><br/>Chanhee stayed quiet. Fuck, he was right. He hated it. He hated being lectured in general about how his actions impacted other people, but he especially hated it now because it was Changmin.</p><p><br/>“But he’s not guilty.” Was the only thing Chanhee could mumble out, and Sunwoo got a little more animated. Turning to Chanhee with a thump on his fist on the railing.</p><p><br/>“But he believes he is. He thinks he’s some cold-blooded killer when in reality he couldn’t hurt a fly if he tried.”</p><p><br/>Chanhee couldn’t help the small grin tugging his lips as he knew that was right. He also hated how it was Sunwoo saying all of this and not himself.</p><p><br/>“So we have to show him. We have to show him that he’s not guilty, and that starts with yourself. Stop giving him a reason to feel guilty.”</p><p><br/>Chanhee stayed quiet, letting the information consolidate in his brain.</p><p><br/>“Why do you even care anyway? It’s not like you know him.” Was Chanhee’s only counter argument that he knew would annoy Sunwoo. He still wasn’t convinced they were on the same side. Sunwoo took a deep breath in through his nose, letting it out slowly as he tried to phrase his words carefully.</p><p><br/>“I’ve spent three intense days with both of you, it’s kinda impossible not to know by now.”</p><p><br/>Ugh, he was right again.</p><p><br/>“Changmin...He isn’t a bad kid.” Sunwoo spoke. Chanhee found himself innately nodding in agreement. </p><p><br/>That was easy to see to anyone who knew Changmin, even for a day. He was responsible, respectful, sure he was a bit weird sometimes, but Changmin truly didn’t have a malevolent bone in his body. </p><p><br/>“Yeah... He’s not.”<br/>The two of them lingered in silence once again. Chanhee pulled another cigarette from the packet, lighting it in silence before offering a pull to Sunwoo who declined. Releasing the white smoke into the air he sighed as if he was trying to release the stress from his body.</p><p><br/>“You know, Changmin was sixteen when he came out to me.” Chanhee began. Sunwoo had absolutely no idea where he was going with this. He raised an eyebrow curiously as he waited for him to continue.</p><p><br/>“I wanted to celebrate with him. But even at the age of sixteen I only knew one way to celebrate.”<br/>Sunwoo chuckled knowingly.</p><p><br/>“I paid someone to make us fake ID’s, and we went to our first ever gay bar together.” Chanhee’s voice was almost light, as if he was replaying the memory vividly as he talked about it. Sunwoo chuckled and shook his head.</p><p><br/>“And how did that go?”</p><p><br/>“It didn’t.” Chanhee caught himself laughing back. He took another drag of his cigarette before explaining how.</p><p><br/>“We got to the front of the line and the bouncer immediately confiscated our ID’s.” Chanhee couldn’t help but laugh, even though at the time when he was 16 he was ultimately terrified.”</p><p><br/>“What?” Sunwoo found himself laughing back at him. </p><p><br/>“Yeah. They called the police, who then called our parents. We were both grounded for a month.” </p><p><br/>The pair laughed off the misfortunate story as Chanhee sighed softly.</p><p><br/>“Changmin took the blame for it.” He finally admitted. Throwing the cigarette off the building again he let arms relax over the edge.</p><p><br/>“That boy wouldn’t even know where to get a fake ID from but he took the blame because he knew my parents would go easier on me if it was because of him.”</p><p><br/>“It sounds like you both really look out for each other.”</p><p><br/>Chanhee frowned to himself. He didn’t look out for Changmin at the time he needed him the most.</p><p><br/>“He’s always had my back... That’s why it kills me that I wasn’t there for him when he needed me the most.” Chanhee felt himself become a little choked admitting that out loud for the first time. And to Sunwoo of all people.</p><p><br/>“You know I knew he wasn’t a bad guy after he hit me with his car.” Sunwoo broke the silence again. Chanhee strained his eyes to the side to look at him awkwardly.</p><p><br/>“He could’ve carried on driving. Lord knows after the night he had. But he got out to check on me.”</p><p><br/>“Isn’t that just a normal reaction to knocking somebody over?” Chanhee retorted, but Sunwoo smirked and shook his head.</p><p><br/>“It wasn’t just checking on me. He asked me what I wanted to do. Any normal person would’ve just called an ambulance and called it a day, but he cared more about my concerns than his own."</p><p><br/>Chanhee listened quietly.</p><p><br/>“And when I started rambling about being chased, he didn’t bat an eyelid. He took me to your place because he thought I would be safe."</p><p><br/>“Yeah... That sounds like Changmin.” Chanhee had to agree.</p><p><br/>On one hand he wanted to hate that Sunwoo seemed to grasp everything so well. He didn’t want him to be part of this equation, Chanhee thought him and Changmin could handle this on their own.</p><p><br/>And it would definitely be easier to hide the fact he stole the money if the person he stole it from wasn’t around.</p><p><br/>But Changmin seemed to trust him. For some stupid reason or another. Chanhee came to rest his chin on his arms that were still folded on the rail. For now, Chanhee would just have to deal with the best of the worst situation.</p><p><br/>The silence returned.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo pulled out a pre-rolled joint and a lighter, sparking up in front of Chanhee who’s eyes went wide.</p><p><br/>“Where did you get that?”</p><p><br/>Sunwoo took a deep plume of smoke into his lungs, holding it for a few seconds before expelling it into the air.</p><p><br/>“It’s amazing the kind of people you can meet in a gas station.” He half smirked, offering it over to Chanhee. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two lingered on the rooftop, barely speaking as they both now knew how exactly to push each other's buttons. It was frustrating how right Sunwoo was about how quickly you could get to know somebody after being stuck with them for three days. They both knew by now exactly how to push each other’s buttons. It was telling that Sunwoo knew Chanhee well by now too, as offering him the smoke something stronger certainly went down a treat.</p><p><br/>They walked back to the motel room, Chanhee feeling slightly light headed from the buzz as he gently scraped his fingers along the walls as they walked.<br/>Inside the light was on but Changmin slept like a baby. His face still puffy and stained from tears. The guilt Chanhee felt was masked by his high but he was still sober enough to sense it. Sunwoo groaned as he sat down on the bed.</p><p><br/>“Did you really get beat up, or are you just conning Changmin?” Chanhee asked, keeping his voice low not to wake Changmin up. At this point after their talk he saw no reason for Sunwoo to lie to him.<br/>Sunwoo’s heavy, pink screened eyes looked up to him.</p><p><br/>“I really got beat up.” His full lips barely parted as he mumbled it. He lifted his shirt above his stomach, the bruising was definitely better but as Sunwoo struggled to lift it higher Chanhee fumbled forward a step.</p><p>“They gave me three days. Which I guess time is up after tonight. They said if I don’t come up with the money, well...” He didn’t need to finish that for anyone to know where it was going. Chanhee saw it in his eyes; the fear. </p><p><br/>Even if Sunwoo spoke so easily he couldn’t hide the slight glances away each time he said something like this. But Chanhee’s clouded mind stopped him from saying anything about it.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo took his shirt off, the pain clear as he bit into his already bruised bottom lip. Chanhee simply watched him silently, not sure if he should help him or not.</p><p><br/>“I’m going to shower.” He announced. Chanhee turned to watch as he walked past.</p><p><br/>“Do you need any help?” He found the words leaving his mouth without travelling through any form of filter. Sunwoo looked over his shoulder.</p><p><br/>“Last time I asked you to shower with me, I ended up with these injuries.” He smirked.</p><p><br/>“Then it can’t get any worse, right?” Chanhee found himself naturally teasing back.</p><p>Sunwoo showered alone, leaving Chanhee to change into his pajamas on the bed as he waited. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, maybe some part of him didn’t trust Sunwoo still despite their earlier conversation. </p><p><br/>Chanhee could see that he was scared now.<br/>That’s why he came so willingly, it wasn’t just Changmin owing him a debt after almost killing him, but Sunwoo must’ve felt safer in numbers. He followed them around without much complaint, even leaving the motel to follow them around on mundane deeds. Even when Chanhee told him time and time again he didn’t have his money he didn’t leave to search other routes for it. He didn’t want to be alone.</p><p><br/>He began to wonder what living with that fear was like. That only day now somebody would come for the end of your life. His anxiety spiked mixed with the effects of the marijuana and he felt his stomach turn with sickness. Just at that moment Sunwoo came out of the shower.</p><p><br/>He had put underwear on, which he did out of courtesy for Changmin apparently. He walked silently over to the bed with a towel in his hands, hair dripping wet. Chanhee’s eyes were practically fixated on the floor as his throat became dry as he thought about Sunwoo’s situation more.</p><p><br/>A small hiss from Sunwoo brought his attention up.</p><p><br/>He was attempted to shake the towel through his hair but it hurt his body.<br/>Chanhee stood up without a word, taking the towel from his hands.</p><p><br/>“I’ll do it.” He muttered as he already was running the towel through his hair.<br/>He couldn’t stop the shaking though. The anxiety as thoughts still ran through his mind. Would someone really kill Sunwoo for money? He didn’t want to believe it.<br/>It was probably just some empty threat, some way to try and get Sunwoo to borrow more money from them and keep him in debt.</p><p><br/>...But if it scared him enough to send him running.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo noticed the shake in his hands, moving back a little, Chanhee was too distracted by his own thoughts to realize he moved.</p><p><br/>“Chanhee, what’s wrong? Why are you shaking?” </p><p><br/>Chanhee couldn’t answer, it was like the drugs, alcohol and tiredness placed a lock on his lips. </p><p><br/>Sunwoo brought Chanhee’s hands down slowly, Chanhee’s grip on the towel tightened as Sunwoo tried to remove it, so instead he let him keep hold of it.</p><p><br/>Then in clouded judgement Sunwoo moved in to kiss him.</p><p><br/>It was silent, a mixture of emotions between the two of them with the lingering effects of a clouded mind preventing either of them from stopping.</p><p><br/>It felt oddly comforting too. </p><p><br/>Sunwoo deepened the kiss, not even a sigh ranked in decibels as Chanhee leaned into him more, his fingers finally uncurling from the towel as it fell between them. Sunwoo’s hands came to tug on Chanhee’s shirt, creasing the material between his fingers. <br/>This was comfort, that’s all it was. The familiarity of another’s lips, the feeling of pleasant material and damp skin as they rested against each other. After a few moments they broke the kiss, Sunwoo taking the towel from his lap, Chanhee took a step back quietly, unsure if he should say anything. Changmin was still sound asleep, unaware of everything that was going on.</p><p><br/>“I think it’s time to sleep now.” Sunwoo said, putting the towel to his side before moving to lie down.</p><p><br/>It took a few minutes for Chanhee to silently follow, moving down to the mattress on the ground before falling asleep too.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The next morning came and Chanhee was lazy when it came to waking up. The mattress on the floor wasn’t the most comfortable thing he had ever slept on, but he had definitely been on worse. He stretched his back, hearing it pop a little before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was sure the others were probably up already.</p><p><br/>“Changmin?” He heard Sunwoo’s voice call, and for some reason the tone unsettled him.<br/>Chanhee sat up, seeing only Sunwoo in the bed, the other side neatly folded as if no one had slept in it yet.</p><p><br/>“Where is he?” Chanhee asked, he was tired but alert was raising in his voice.<br/>“Would I be calling his name if I fucking knew where he was?” Sunwoo bit, it was understandable that he was suddenly worried, and it instantly set off the final alarm on Chanhee’s head.</p><p><br/>They both jumped up. </p><p><br/>“Where could he have gone? Wait shit- He's got the car.” Sunwoo remembered, his head was a little sore from last night, but his body was aching less today thankfully. It allowed him to get dressed quicker as Chanhee sped ahead of him.</p><p><br/>“He wouldn’t have gone to turn himself in, you think? I don’t think he would.” Chanhee said breathlessly as he pulled a jacket over his shoulders, ready to run out the door as he reached for the handle.</p><p><br/>“At this point, nothing would surprise me.” Sunwoo said, quickly joining behind Chanhee.</p><p><br/>Just at that moment the door knob turned.<br/>In stepped Changmin, fully dressed, eyes wide and perky.</p><p><br/>“Oh my god, Changmin.” Chanhee sighed in relief, flinging himself at Changmin’s body, arms encasing him in a hug. He had never been happier to see him.</p><p><br/>“I’m so sorry for last night, I didn’t mean what I said.” Chanhee began to ramble out his apology, arms hugging Changmin tighter and tighter with each passing word. Changmin groaned a little in discomfort.</p><p><br/>“Where the fuck did you go?” Sunwoo asked, finally Chanhee let go of Changmin to give his breath back so he could explain.</p><p><br/>“Well.” He began.</p><p><br/>“When I woke up I felt sick, probably from the vodka, and I didn’t want to wake any of you up, so I went on a walk. But when I go outside I could smell someone cooking breakfast, which at first made me feel more sick but then it just made me feel hungry, so I came back to see if you guys were awake so we could get breakfast.”</p><p><br/>The boy really said all of that in one breath.<br/>Chanhee could kill him. </p><p><br/>“You had us worried!” He scolded, Changmin’s already wide eyes looked between the two boys in front of him, back and forth for a second.</p><p><br/>“So... We can get breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>The walk out to the car was quiet, but refreshing. Despite the lingering sickness in his stomach, Chanhee felt pretty subdued. It was probably due to the weed he smoked last night. He wasn’t going to account the kiss for anything.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo approached the driver’s side, only to have a hand on his shoulder make him pause.</p><p><br/>“Actually, I think I can drive now. It’s okay.” Changmin said. Sunwoo took a step back and pouted in surprise.</p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>They arrived at the familiar diner, it was probably the only place Changmin or Chanhee knew around here. Sunwoo didn’t care of course. He was pretty much in tow all the time, only knowing where to go when told. It was like living in a bubble. He liked to think it was safe.</p><p><br/>They filled in a booth once more, checking over the menu as if anything was going to change since they came yesterday. This time Chanhee decided he would pay and he climbed out of his seat to go and order for them.</p><p><br/>“So...” Changmin huffed to begin a conversation. Sunwoo rested his face against his hand, prominent jaw sticking out as he chewed on the inside of his lip hungrily.</p><p><br/>“How’s the pain? Did you get dressed this morning no problem? How about showering?” </p><p><br/>Changmin was clearly trying to keep his mind off certain things. Sunwoo saw the method and why it was useful. But he totally chose to ignore what Changmin was doing.</p><p><br/>“How long are you planning on being on the run for?” His voice was plain, almost bored like. It threw Changmin off.</p><p><br/>“...However long Chanhee says.” He muttered out.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo glanced at him, noticing how Changmin’s eyes had now diverted down to his lap, fingers nervously entwining together on the table. It reminded him of Chanhee last night. He shifted in his spot to face Changmin better.</p><p><br/>“And then what? You’re going to go back home and pretend like it all never happened? Changmin, you can’t even keep a straight face now with me.”</p><p><br/>Changmin knew he was right, 100%. He had just tried to act like everything was normal and the moment that anything swayed he easily became knocked into this state. How was he ever going to overcome that? He felt helpless, lost, isolated... But he had to keep trying.</p><p><br/>“...It’ll get easier.” His voice was small but not broken. Sunwoo’s eyes softened.</p><p><br/>He was a lot stronger than he seemed.</p><p><br/>“You’re right. It will.”</p><p><br/>Sunwoo reached a hand out across the table, taking Changmin’s two hands in his own as his thumb circled over the top of his hand. Changmin immediately stopped fidgeting and looked up to Sunwoo.</p><p><br/>They stayed like that for a moment. Changmin’s hands relaxing onto the table as Sunwoo continued to trace over them. It was so soothing. It was a weird sense of safety for Changmin to be told that he was right, things would get better, even if he didn’t actually believe it himself. He supposed the more you told yourself it though, the more likely you were to believe it. </p><p><br/>But it was nice to think that Sunwoo saw the end too.</p><p><br/>The bell of the diner door rang as it opened. Sunwoo didn’t break away, even allowing the corner of his mouth to be pulled into a smile as Changmin found himself doing the same back. It was the most normal he had felt since this entire thing had happened.<br/>But then dread set in.</p><p><br/>“Sunwoo...” Changmin whispered, instantly withdrawing his hands from the warm feeling his eyes dropped to the ground and he seemed to sink in his seat.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo didn’t sense any danger the way Changmin did, so he looked around to see what was happening.</p><p><br/>He saw two police officers in uniform walk up to the diner bar and ask for a waitress.<br/>Now he knew why Changmin was panicking. </p><p><br/>“Stay still. Don’t move.” He muttered lowly, only for Changmin to hear. The boy didn’t budge an inch but Sunwoo knew he was listening. </p><p><br/>He turned to check on the cops who were now talking to a waitress. They flashed their badges and seemed like they were in a serious conversation, Sunwoo knew he had to think fast.</p><p><br/>“I’m going to get Chanhee, okay? Just stay here. I’ll cause a distraction and when they’re not looking you run to the car. Do you hear?” <br/>Changmin was still frozen, Sunwoo gulped nervously and ducked his head to look at Changmin better. Finally he met his eyes.</p><p><br/>“Do you understand?” </p><p><br/>Changmin nodded once.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo didn’t waste another second. Leaving the booth he headed straight for Chanhee who had just finished ordering and was on his way back, only to be confronted by Sunwoo.</p><p><br/>“What are you-” He began but Sunwoo interrupted.</p><p><br/>“I need you to punch me.”</p><p><br/>Chanhee was astounded.</p><p><br/>“What?”</p><p><br/>Sunwoo looked over his shoulder, seeing the police officers finish their conversation with the waitress they turned to talk to each other before looking around. Sunwoo had no time left.</p><p><br/>“Just. Punch me, I’ll explain later.” </p><p><br/>Chanhee continued to stare at him like the mad man he was.</p><p><br/>“You know, you could have asked me to do this any other day and I would’ve. But-”</p><p><br/>Sunwoo saw the cops move over his shoulder. Time was up.</p><p><br/>He made the first move, clocking Chanhee almost on his cheek, making the fragile boy fly back. Chanhee fell into a nearby booth, onto waiting customers who screamed and gasped in surprise.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo turned around to see if it grabbed the cops’ attention too. </p><p><br/>It worked; the two uniformed officers quickly headed towards them as Sunwoo’s eyes redirected to Changmin. Changmin noticed, quickly scooting out of the booth he was ‘hiding’ in to run out of the door.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo turned to Chanhee who was still seeing stars from the punch. He grabbed him by his hand as the officers approached.</p><p><br/>“What the fuck was that for?” He cussed, clasping at his cheek as Sunwoo pulled him closer.</p><p><br/>“Just follow my lead.”</p><hr/><p><br/>Changmin almost came to a panic attack in the car. Hands grasping the wheel tightly, his chest closing in on him. He couldn’t breathe. <br/>His entire life flashed before his eyes in the diner, the reality hitting him. Would this really ever be okay? Would they be on the run forever?</p><p><br/>Chanhee didn’t deserve this. Sunwoo didn’t deserve this. But still Sunwoo jumped to his rescue the moment Changmin looked like a flopping fish out of water. </p><p><br/>He didn’t deserve it.</p><p><br/>He brought himself down from the edge of his anxiety, checking the rear-view mirror with shaky eyes he finally saw pink and red hair leaving the diner. Changmin couldn’t help himself, he jumped out the car to check on his friends.</p><p><br/>“Changmin, what are you-” Sunwoo called over to him. Chanhee was clutching a bag of frozen peas to his face that the diner staff had given him.</p><p><br/>“Chanhee, are you okay? Oh my god.” He cried, clutching at his best friend’s shoulder as if he was trying to help him walk.</p><p><br/>“I just got punched in the face, what do think?” He couldn’t help but be bratty while he was in pain. Changmin felt terrible.</p><p><br/>“They weren’t looking for you, Changmin.” Sunwoo said as they approached the car.<br/>Changmin definitely felt worse now but it was masked with worry for Chanhee.</p><p><br/>“They were looking for some guy who committed fraud”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, we had a nice conversation with them while we waited for the waitress to get me an ice pack.” Chanhee said in heavy sarcasm.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo took the driver’s seat automatically. Changmin opened the back-seat door, allowing Chanhee to climb in before he got in himself, taking a seat next to Chanhee.</p><p><br/>“Let me see.” Changmin soothed, his hand over Chanhee’s as he peeled the bag away from his face.</p><p><br/>“Ow, ow, ow.” Chanhee couldn’t help but hiss.<br/>His cheek was bright red, right eye slightly puffy and there was a tiny cut on his cheekbone. Changmin’s eyebrows furrowed together.</p><p><br/>“We need to go to a pharmacy to get a first aid kit.” Changmin said, not taking his eyes off of Chanhee for a second.</p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>Sunwoo used his phone to guide them to the nearest pharmacy, since navigator Changmin was busy with Chanhee in the back.<br/>The pair were talking in hushed whispers the entire time.</p><p><br/>“Don’t hold it too tight, you’ll give yourself an ice burn.” Changmin warned him, trying to peel the pack off Chanhee’s face by wrapping his fingers between the other’s.</p><p><br/>“I’m fine, you don’t need to fuss over me.” Chanhee tried to reassure him but his tone was full of frustration.</p><p><br/>“Any other time you would have loved it.” Changmin couldn’t help but smirk. It threw Chanhee just enough for Changmin to be able to pull the pack away from his face so he could see his best friend fully. </p><p><br/>They stared at each other. Silent, but full of emotion. Changmin feel of regret and Chanhee full of many things. Anger at Sunwoo for punching him, but also understanding. But most of all he still felt guilty.</p><p><br/>“What changed?” Changmin finally finished. Their fingers still entwined as Chanhee lowered their hands.</p><p><br/>“I just... Feel terrible. For what I said last night.” Chanhee began to apologize properly. Sunwoo glanced in the mirror to watch the scene but ultimately kept his eyes on the road.</p><p><br/>“I don’t think you’re guilty. I was just mad at everything, but that still doesn’t mean I should’ve said what I said.” Chanhee lowered his face as the graze began to sting. <br/>Changmin moved to cup it with the pack again.</p><p><br/>“I understand. I dragged you into this. I should’ve thought of you before I made the decision to run away.”<br/>Chanhee stayed quiet until they reached the pharmacy. He couldn’t honestly reply to that.</p><p><br/>“I’ll get it.” Changmin said, climbing out of the passenger door.</p><p><br/>“Changmin.” Chanhee’s voice called him back. He looked up to his best friend as he had had everything in the world to say but nothing came out. Chanhee dug his hand into a pocket to take out some cash.</p><p><br/>“Take this.”</p><p><br/>Changmin took the money and closed the door behind him.</p><p><br/>The atmosphere in the car was dry. Sunwoo looking at Chanhee through the mirror. He caught him staring a few times. Each time Chanhee tried to move position so Sunwoo couldn’t see him anymore but it was impossible.</p><p><br/>“That’s going to look beautiful tomorrow morning.” Sunwoo commented. Chanhee glared halfheartedly.</p><p><br/>“You didn’t have to go so hard.” He told him off. </p><p><br/>“I had to make it convincing.”</p><p><br/>“No, you just had to punish me for something I didn’t do. Don’t you think if I had your money, I’d give it back to you to get you outta our hair?” </p><p><br/>Sunwoo stayed quiet. Chanhee felt victorious finally.</p><p><br/>“I did it to help Changmin.”</p><p><br/>...Maybe not so victorious now..</p><p><br/>Changmin arrived back to the car, dropping the first aid kit on the seat between him and Chanhee as Sunwoo drove them back to the motel once more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>From the parking lot to the motel room Chanhee complained. He complained because Changmin made him remove the now melted pack of peas from his swollen cheek. He complained because he paid for breakfast and didn’t eat, he complained how hungry he was.</p><p><br/>As they got back to the room Sunwoo grabbed a jacket and went to leave again.</p><p><br/>“Where are you going?” Chanhee shot at him as he settled on the edge of the bed. Changmin was busy opening the first aid kit to see what was inside.</p><p><br/>“To smoke. You whine too much, it’s irritating.” Sunwoo said over his shoulder.</p><p><br/>“You didn’t seem to mind any other time.” The off handed comment came. Sunwoo raised an eyebrow with a smirk before closing the door behind him.</p><p><br/>Chanhee continued to stare at the closed door until Changmin’s hand slipped under his chin to bring his focus towards him.</p><p><br/>“Sh- Ow-” He hissed.</p><p><br/>“Sorry, sorry.” Changmin instantly apologized. His grip loosening as his free hand reached for the cotton bud he had rolled in ointment.</p><p><br/>“This is gonna sting again though, but it’ll help with the healing.” Changmin said as he didn’t even give Chanhee a minute to process it. He pressed the bus to the small cut on his cheekbone, Chanhee instantly pulling back because it hurt.</p><p><br/>“Changmin, just stop- I'm fine.” He said as he finally snapped away from Changmin’s grip. The brown-haired friend frowned at himself. He was just so fixated on helping Chanhee out.</p><p><br/>“I know you’re fine, but you still need help sometimes.” He made a counter point. Chanhee knew he was right and allowed Changmin to approach him with the ointment again.</p><p><br/>It stung, Chanhee winced and closed his eyes as Changmin gently wiped over the cut.</p><p><br/>“I can’t believe you took a punch for me.” Changmin caught himself mumbling. Chanhee heard it too and chuckled. It really was such a hard thing to believe apparently to both of them.</p><p><br/>“You, Choi Chanhee, the boy who won’t even do the dishes without gloves on in fear of getting pruned.”</p><p><br/>“Well what can I say?” Chanhee muttered back, his jaw being restricted as Changmin held him in place.</p><p><br/>He didn’t finish that sentence. Because there was nothing he could say. No brave reason, no idea of his own. It was completely Sunwoo’s idea. And sure, Chanhee took the brunt of it, but when it came down to it Chanhee probably wouldn’t have thought of such a thing to help save Changmin this morning.</p><p><br/>Changmin filled the empty space.</p><p><br/>“I know what I can say. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for causing this entire thing. I should’ve just turned myself in. I don’t know why I went looking for you, if I just... trusted you to come back we wouldn’t be in this mess.”<br/>Chanhee wished he could disappear right now.</p><p><br/>It hurt. So much to see Changmin keep blaming himself for what happened when Chanhee felt fully to blame. Chanhee kept having to tell himself it was for the best. But as time went on longer he wasn’t so sure anymore.</p><p><br/>He reached up, taking Changmin’s hand which was applying ointment to his face in his own, making Changmin take his attention away from the wound.</p><p><br/>“You know I’d do anything for you, right? I really care about you, Changmin.” He muttered, Changmin’s eyes softened to his friend and Chanhee felt his heart falter.</p><p><br/>“I know. I care about you too. That’s why we’re best friends.”</p><p><br/>Then shatter.</p><p><br/>“No, Changmin-” He sucked in a deep breath, at that moment the motel room door opened.</p><p><br/>“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Sunwoo almost sounded cocky. </p><p><br/>Changmin withdrew to place a small band aid on Chanhee’s cheek.<br/>“There. All better.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>The evening arrived quickly for them as Chanhee had made them leave the motel room twice; once to get sunglasses to hide his face which he was still wearing now, and two to get soda because he deserved it after what happened to him.</p><p><br/>The other two made no arguments, Sunwoo must have felt a little guilty somewhere because he made no attempt to argue with Chanhee for the best part of the day, and Changmin would bend over backwards for Chanhee on any given today. </p><p><br/>Changmin was currently showering as Sunwoo sat crossed-legged on the bed and Chanhee on the floor.</p><p><br/>Chanhee looked up to see Sunwoo rolling a joint.</p><p><br/>“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked concerningly.</p><p><br/>“Rolling a joint, what does it look like I’m doing?” Sunwoo didn’t even glance up from it as he answered.</p><p><br/>Chanhee got to his feet and walked over to the red-haired boy.</p><p><br/>"You can't smoke that in here.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry, I’ll open a window.”</p><p><br/>“No. What I meant is, Changmin doesn’t do drugs. None of them. I don’t even smoke around him, the fumes would probably kill him or something.” Chanhee got way too dramatic way too quickly. Sunwoo couldn’t help but laugh at him.</p><p><br/>“I find that very hard to believe if he’s friends with you.” Sunwoo finished rolling and checked it over once more.</p><p><br/>“I told you. We’re very different.” Chanhee stood directly in front of Sunwoo, who cheekily looked up with a playful smirk to the pink haired.</p><p><br/>“Don’t I just know.”</p><p><br/>Changmin came out of the bathroom, seeing his best friend standing directly in front of Sunwoo, he was curious.</p><p><br/>“What are you guys doing?” He asked.</p><p><br/>“Nothing.” “Smoking a joint.” They both answered at the same time.</p><p><br/>Chanhee turned around to quickly show Changmin that wasn’t what he was doing.<br/>Changmin’s eyes darted between the two of them for a moment.</p><p><br/>“Okay.” He shrugged, pulling the towel from around his shoulders as he walked over to the bedside table.</p><p><br/>Chanhee felt like he was almost falling over.</p><p><br/>“Okay?? You’re okay with him smoking in here?” Chanhee gasped in disbelief. Sunwoo put the paper between his lips and watched the scene unfurl.</p><p><br/>“I’m too tired to care anymore. And I expected it. He’s one of your friends from the clubs, right? I know you do it too, Chanhee.” Changmin explained simply.</p><p><br/>Chanhee stayed speechless.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo took the silence as a win and lit the joint. Shuffling over to the window, his movement was a lot better now as the bruising had almost gone. He opened the window widely and hung out of it slightly.<br/>Changmin walked back around the bed towards Chanhee, drying his hair lazily with the towel as he did so.</p><p><br/>“How’s your eye?” Changmin asked, bringing a hand to try and lift Chanhee’s sunglasses away from him but the older boy withdrew his head.<br/>“It’s puffy but there’s no bruise. I think your quick treatment helped.” He complimented, earning a dimpled smile from Changmin which seemed so relieved. It had been so long since he had seen that, he felt.</p><p><br/>“Chanhee, do you want some?” Sunwoo called. Chanhee’s eyes darted over to the younger boy before looking back to Changmin. Changmin knew he was always a sucker for a high.</p><p><br/>Chanhee climbed across the bed, joining Sunwoo by the window. They left Changmin to sit on the edge few a few feet away from them as they passed the blunt back and forth until they finished it. </p><p><br/>Whatever Sunwoo found in the middle of nowhere.. It was really good.</p><p><br/>Chanhee slid down the wall a little as Sunwoo threw the roach out of the window. He exhaled the last of the hit almost into the room as he sunk down next to Chanhee too.</p><p><br/>“Changmin.” Sunwoo called. Changmin was still running the towel through his hair but there was a problem... It was already dry. <br/>Chanhee noticed it, narrowing his eyes as he also called his best friend’s name.</p><p><br/>“Chanhee, hey. It’s dry. You can stop now.” Chanhee’s voice was lazy but it was enough to catch his attention.</p><p><br/>“Huh?” Changmin replied, still running the towel through his hair.</p><p><br/>“Oh yeah.” </p><p><br/>Once again, no attempt to remove the towel.<br/>Sunwoo chuckled to himself, making Chanhee look over to him.</p><p><br/>“I think he’s high.”</p><p><br/>“What?” Chanhee replied. Sunwoo’s head nodded in the direction to the room, and definitely there was smoke lingering on the ceiling. Chanhee dropped his head back, he probably wanted to feel annoyed he had accidentally gotten his drug-free best friend high but the drugs made the entire thing just feel funny.</p><p><br/>“Is this what it feels like?” Changmin heard Sunwoo too and finally replied.</p><p><br/>“I feel light headed and funny.” </p><p><br/>Chanhee smirked to himself before slowly shuffling down the bed until he reached Changmin’s side.</p><p><br/>“It can do.” He said, removing the towel with ease from Changmin’s hands. </p><p><br/>The brown-haired boy laughed gently, letting his cheek fall onto Chanhee’s shoulder, the new sensation making him sigh happily as he began to rub against him.</p><p><br/>“Whoa, you feel so cool.” He mused. Sunwoo laughed, he still hadn’t moved from his earlier position.</p><p><br/>“Oh so he’s one of those.” He commented. <br/>Chanhee knew exactly what he meant. Weed effected people in different ways. There were those who didn’t want to talk or move. Sunwoo kinda looked like that now. There were also those who got paranoid and stressed, and given the situation it was a surprise that Changmin wasn’t heading in that direction.</p><p><br/>But instead he was the clingy kind. Honestly that wasn’t a surprise too, Changmin was naturally clingy any other time. Just the past few days hadn’t really called for it. Chanhee felt himself relaxing as Changmin fidgeted against him, it reminded him of what they were always like at home.</p><p><br/>“Hmm, it feels good.” Changmin whined, he slipped off Chanhee’s shoulder and back onto the bed, hands roaming through the ugly brown patterned sheets as if they were made of Egyptian silk.</p><p><br/>“Guess it did him good to relax. At least he isn’t crying.” Sunwoo sighed happily as he watched the older boy. He was pretty infatuated with how Changmin was handling his first high. Chanhee noticed it too.</p><p><br/>“Why would I cry?” Changmin seemed to whine even more. His body was writhing in the sheets softly as the two others simply just watched him.</p><p><br/>“Everything feels so good. If I'm gonna cry it’s because it feels so good.” He let out a huge sigh of happiness. Chanhee hung his head in a laugh.</p><p><br/>“Okay but you should go to bed. You’re gonna get anxious if you come down and feel tired too.” Chanhee tried to advise. Changmin groaned in disagreement.</p><p><br/>“You’re no fun.” He groaned playfully, Changmin looked over his head to look at Sunwoo, who was upside down to him.<br/>“Tell him, Sunwoo, he’s no fun.”</p><p><br/>Sunwoo smirked as Chanhee and arched an eyebrow. His hand entering his pocket as he pulled out more weed.</p><p><br/>“You heard him. You’re no fun.” Sunwoo began to roll again, nudging Changmin with his foot to get his attention.</p><p><br/>“You actually want to smoke this time?”</p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>It took a few tries for Changmin to stop retching. Considering he had never even smoked cigarettes before, Chanhee was astounded to how quickly he got used to the technique.</p><p><br/>“Inhale it, but don’t swallow. Hold it in your throat for a few seconds before you exhale. But not for too long otherwise you’ll cough and throw up.” Sunwoo mentored him through it.</p><p><br/>Chanhee took the joint which was nearing its end and looked out of the window.</p><p><br/>“This is wild.” He said. Sunwoo’s fuzzy mind took it seriously as he leaned up to look out the window to look at what Chanhee saw.</p><p><br/>“What is it?”</p><p><br/>“No, I mean.” He gestured vaguely with one hand, it honestly meant nothing.</p><p><br/>“Usually he hates even talking about this sort of stuff. Now he’s here smoking with me? I could never have imagined it.” Chanhee wasn’t even aware at what Changmin was currently doing, there was absolutely nothing outside his own mind right now.</p><p><br/>“Maybe he’s not as innocent as you think.” Sunwoo chimed.</p><p><br/>Chanhee looked over his shoulder, seeing Changmin lying at the end of the bed staring up at the ceiling. His chest seemed labored and Chanhee disposed of the blunt before crawling over to him.</p><p><br/>“How’re you doing?” He asked his friend. Changmin’s eyes tinged red and glossy as he looked at his pink friend.</p><p><br/>“It’s too hot. I can’t move.” The two sentences did not correlate because feeling hot didn’t physically make it impossible to move but Chanhee understood him. Chanhee smirked and stood up, pulling his best friend up with him.</p><p><br/>“Come on. You need some fresh air. Let’s go outside.”</p><p><br/>The pair left without any jackets, Changmin arguing it was too hot outside and they wouldn’t need them and Chanhee was too high to argue anyway.</p><p><br/>The reached the rooftop again and Changmin immediately began to wander around, fascinated by it all.</p><p><br/>“Look how cool it is up here? Like? The stars? Have you ever seen so many stars before? Wow.” He kept repeating in a few words one way or another. Chanhee laughed to himself before calling Changmin over to a bench to take a seat.</p><p><br/>“This is so cool, why did you never make me do this before? It’s so fun, Chanhee.” He said as his head immediately connected with Chanhee’s shoulder again just like he did before.</p><p><br/>Chanhee lay his head back against him.<br/>“Because I respected your decision not to.”<br/>“Hmmm, but you didn’t tell me how good it made you feel.” Changmin’s head slipped onto Chanhee’s chest, but Chanhee carefully pushed him back up.</p><p><br/>“Yeah it feels great. But it doesn’t always feel like this.”</p><p><br/>Chanhee shrugged his shoulder to make Changmin look at him.</p><p><br/>“Sometimes you feel anxious, or paranoid. So just be careful if you want to do this again, always be with me, okay?” </p><p><br/>“Hmm, okay. But I want to do everything” Changmin agreed in a heartbeat, returning to rubbing his head against Chanhee’s shoulder. Chanhee stared down at him.</p><p><br/>“Everything just feels so good.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took a little longer than expected, I wrote out 2 chapters then decided I didn't like them and totally re-wrote them oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning came and as usual </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was the last one to wake up. Since the mattress was on the floor all he could hear was </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> and Sunwoo talking above him as they didn’t realize he was awake yet either.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard them whispering, trying to keep quiet as they thought </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> slept. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> giggled, Sunwoo huffing in a way that </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> knew he was smirking. He hated waking up to this. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> shouldn’t get too close to Sunwoo, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> thought. He didn’t know his type at all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Chanhee</span><span> grew up with </span><span>Changmin</span><span>. They went from elementary to high school together. He knew everything about him. They were best friends. Even though they were very different inside. </span><span>Changmin</span><span> was responsible, he liked to have things in order, and do things on time whereas Chanhee...</span> <br/> <br/><span>Chanhee dropped almost every interest he had when he started partying. There was no real reason behind it; he just became addicted to the loudness of the clubs and the highs usually involved when he visited, but he kept that totally separate from </span><span>Changmin</span><span>. He didn’t want to taint him. To him, </span><span>Changmin</span><span> was perfect.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He regretted begging </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to come out that night. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> had visited a club all of one time before that night. It was where </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> met his first ever boyfriend. </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> mistake really, introducing him to one of his party friends. They were like a match on fire; </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was instantly jealous.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their relationship didn’t last long, maybe a few weeks. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was hooked on him, wouldn’t stop talking about him or calling him, even when he was with </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>. It drove him crazy. Then one day </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> all stopped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What’s wrong?’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nothing.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re not going to call him today?’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘We broke up.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What? Why?’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He said he got what he wanted. Now we could break up.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had to pester </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to explain what he meant by that. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> explained that when he found out he was a virgin he asked </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to date. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> felt sick. He felt angry and betrayed. Maybe he shouldn’t have felt so strongly but after seeing </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> so happy the past few weeks before it happened, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> suddenly realized why it drove him crazy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Because it wasn’t him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know I was stupid. I shouldn’t have actually believed anyone would like me like that.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Changmin</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. He’s the stupid one. Because soon he’s going to realize just how amazing you are and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> he can’t get you back.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You think I’m amazing, Chanhee?’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I think you’re more than that. To me, you’re perfect.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was probably the worst time to confess, when he had just had his heart stomped on by a </span>
  <span>guy</span>
  <span> he thought loved him. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had regretted that too, and nearly every single day since when he never told Changmin. But instead he showed it in other ways; making sure he was also safe and far from anyone like that who could hurt him again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was sitting face to face with that type again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Good morning.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> rang as he looked over the side of the bed. </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> eyes flickered up as he left his memories behind, looking at his best friend who was cutely pouting down to him. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> didn’t reply, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> knew he wasn’t a morning person anyway.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we go get breakfast? </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> awake now, so I’ll get ready.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> turned a little to Sunwoo as he got off the bed. Sunwoo muttered a reply and </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> eyes lowered again. He was still tired, and he didn’t want to have to deal with Sunwoo today really.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> grabbed a change of clothes and headed off to the shower. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> took his time to get up, stretching quietly before walking over to the bedside table to retrieve his cell phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> shower next?” Sunwoo initiated the conversation, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> shrugged as he checked his phone, barely looking up to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter to me. You can go next.” He had no new messages on his phone. He wasn’t surprised. The only person he talked to daily was </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> and he was here with him now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how about we shower together, save water.” Sunwoo smirked as he rolled onto his stomach, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> finally turned to stare at him without a hint of playfulness in his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was exactly what he meant. He didn’t show </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> this side of him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept with you once, don’t trick yourself into thinking it’ll happen again.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> replied. Sunwoo turned to look at </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> better, now holding his face in his hands to keep himself up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Three times actually.” Sunwoo corrected him. “And you owe me one.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> felt his lips twist into a smirk. Maybe he had a plan to show </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> what kind of person he truly is.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo thought he got </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> to cave. Standing up to the two of them were between the bed and the wall, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> put his hands behind his back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said last time you wanted to shower with me, you ended up with those injuries.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> hoped that it would entice him on, but he needed to time it well. He had to make it look like Sunwoo was forcing himself onto </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> in order for </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to believe he was dangerous.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo leaned slightly more forward as </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> back met the wall. Damn he wished the circumstances were different, Sunwoo was hot and there was no denying that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m practically all better now, and what better way to celebrate?” Sunwoo moved in to kiss </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> and he timed it perfectly to turn his head. As he did, he noticed Sunwoo’s phone on the table vibrating, he picked it up to see who it was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your phone is ringing.” He muttered to Sunwoo who </span>
  <span>instinctively</span>
  <span> began to panic.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sh</span>
  <span>- Don’t answer it.” Sunwoo hissed, his breath short and anxious. He reached out for his phone but </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> put it behind his back. It was the perfect thing to do to show Sunwoo’s ‘true colors’.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what? What would you do to me, Sunwoo? What will you do?” He enticed the red-haired boy, but things weren’t exactly going to plan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing just- please- Please don’t answer it, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> stop-” Sunwoo grappled with </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> hands behind his back, totally forgetting the flirting a few moments ago as now he figured another way to show what ‘Sunwoo was really like’. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> checked the phone as it stopped vibrating, lifting it above both of their heads to keep it away from Sunwoo’s pining hands.</span>
  <span> <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen missed calls? Someone really wants to get a hold of you, don’t they?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> said, Sunwoo was practically jumping at </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> hands as he finally knocked the phone free and they both fought over it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> called as he exited the bathroom. His hair still wet as he was in his new change of clothes. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> and Sunwoo stared at him.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo was reluctant to answer at first. He was scared, ashamed, worried. Scared that the three days were finally up and they were staying true to their word. They were going to go looking for him. Ashamed to even be in this mess in the first place and worried that now he was dragging other people into this. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the ground.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My three days are up. They’re gonna start looking for me.” Sunwoo said lowly. Changmin seemed confused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your what?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee looked down at his feet knowingly as Sunwoo explained to Changmin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The guys I owe money to. They gave me three days to get it back. And if I didn’t…” He trailed off, surely Changmin would understand where he was going.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin looked alarmed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we can’t stay here, come on, get dressed. We have to keep moving” He immediately turned to wardrobe to grab the bags they had, totally expecting the other two to jump up in his tracks too but neither of them moved.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys? What are you waiting for?” </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> voice rang in more and more concern every time he glanced between them. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> folded his arms across his chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we go home. Just us two.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> finally spoke. Prompting a ‘what’ from both counterparts, though the tone was totally different. Sunwoo stood up, ready to get confrontational.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? We can’t just abandon him!” Changmin was so confused, he knew </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> and Sunwoo got off on the wrong foot, but he couldn’t be serious right now, could he?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not!? What exactly has he done for us?” Chanhee continued, Sunwoo finally raised his voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What have </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>done? What about you? What have YOU </span>
  <span>done</span>
  <span>?” He argued, voice much deeper and stronger than </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was slightly scared and took a step back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you raise your voice to me, your practically scum. The lowest of the low, you have loan sharks after you, why should we be caught in the middle of that?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> fought back. The two were edging closer to each other, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> doing his best to push Sunwoo the wrong way in as many ways as possible. He needed Changmin to see it to believe him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t know ANYTHING about me!” Sunwoo shouted, Changmin panicked enough to finally raise his voice between them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> he’s right.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> chimed in just as </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was about to retaliate, the interruption totally threw him. “You don’t know anything about him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly his type. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> I’m telling you this now, you need to stay away from him.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> practically hissed back to Sunwoo, before he turned to his best friend with more compassion, taking a quick step over to him he took </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> hands in his own as if to implore him to ‘see sense.’</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Changmin’s</span><span> mouth hung open, staring into </span><span>Chanhee’s</span><span> begging eyes, </span><span>Chanhee</span><span> was doing his best to portray Sunwoo as the most dangerous criminal in the world so </span><span>Changmin</span><span> would go running from him. </span> <br/></p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m telling you, he’s no good.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> almost whispered, this boy seriously needed an </span>
  <span>Oscar</span>
  <span> right now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> patted his friend’s hand back soothingly, tilting his head as he tried to dig for answers in </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> eyes as to why he felt like this, before he looked over to Sunwoo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo stared back, with everything to see. The confusion, the pain, the fear. Large, wide eyes looking lost as he waited for </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> answer, one that he wouldn’t argue with once it was bestowed on him. Changmin gulped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>, we’ve known him for less than a week, how can you know what he’s like?” He lowered his best friend’s hands down, leaving </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> feeling suddenly jarred.</span>
  <span> <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve spent the same time together, as a group, what can you see that I can’t?”</span>
  <span> <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I- I-” He stuttered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had no idea what to say. If he told </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> the truth that would be admitting where he was that night. And if he admitted that... </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> would never speak to him again. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> bit his lip, feeling his anger lament into frustration as he was forced to be silent on this note.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> took his lack of response as a moment of closure. He walked back over to the closet to fetch the bags, Sunwoo instantly dropping with all of his weight back down to sit on the bed, like he was relieved. </span>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now stop fighting. We can’t afford to keep doing this, we have to go.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The three of them checked out of the motel and headed out to the car in silence. Chanhee felt betrayed. Like Changmin had chosen someone else over him, he hated that feeling. He gripped the bag a little too tightly as they entered the parking lot, Sunwoo the first to break the silence.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where can we go?” He asked quietly. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> grabbed the car keys from his pocket and swung them loosely in his hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere further away from here, I guess. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> can you look something up?” He asked his best friend. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was stewing his thoughts inside his head too much to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did Changmin see in Sunwoo that Chanhee couldn't see? He could reverse it. Sure Sunwoo hadn't done anything malicious so far, but who was to convert that into trust for him? Barely a week together still meant they didn't know them, sometimes Chanhee wanted to kick Changmin for how trusting he was. But for now he couldn't argue. He had to think of another way to get Sunwoo to separate from them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> the second time around.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He replied blankly, picking his phone out of his pocket as Sunwoo helped Changmin pack the bags into the back of the car.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s another motel maybe an hour's drive from here if we keep driving south.” He answered as he stared at his GPS map. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> took the driver’s side as they all gathered in the car.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get gas first then.” Changmin muttered to himself.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The drive was also mostly quiet. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> knew exactly where the gas station was, barely a ten-minute drive from their current motel. When they arrived the three of them filed out of the car, Sunwoo immediately turning to pump the gas as </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> walked over to </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> who was side eyeing Sunwoo the entire time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> soft voice rang. The pink-haired boy’s eyes fluttered up to his best friend softly as he felt </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> hand wrap around his arm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any more money? Just for the gas and the motel, I don’t need anything else I promise.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was doing his best to be strong, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> could sense it. He didn’t do it well, the weak tone to </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> voice as he spoke gave it away. Everything he said seemed to sound unsure or like a suggestion. </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> face softened at it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He said, his free hand reaching into his pocket to pull out some fresh notes as he handed them to </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>. His younger boy grinned widely as </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> felt relieved to see that smile once more. It had been a while since he saw it last.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I owe you a lot for this.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> grinned, squeezing his friend’s arm a little tighter in appreciation before letting go. Chanhee huffed a laugh and shook his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid” He waved off “You know I’d do anything for you.”</span>
  <span> <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Literally anything. He was currently thanking himself inwardly for not just throwing the cash at Sunwoo to get him to leave. That money was one thing </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was relying on. And that meant Chanhee too.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> practically bounced off towards the station to pay for the gas, l</span>
  <span>eaving </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> to linger near Sunwoo as he hung up the gas pump.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very generous.” Sunwoo made a remark. Chanhee rolled his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean.” Sunwoo said before turning to get a better look at </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> crossed his arms over his chest again defensively. “It’s very generous to give him money like that. Especially when it isn’t yours.”</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> heart skipped a beat. Did he figure out? Or what he calling </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> bluff? </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> chose to believe the latter and chose to counter argue. If he couldn’t get </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to leave him... Maybe he could get Sunwoo to leave instead.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this again- Do you ever get bored?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> rolled his head to look directly at Sunwoo now. The younger boy stared in surprise for a second.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bored of what?”</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This! Playing all your games- Don't you even feel guilty dragging </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> around like this? I gave him a chance to go home and he chose to keep running because of you.” </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you expect me to think you keep pulling notes out of thin air? You haven’t touched an ATM the entire time we’ve been out here, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> may not see what you’re doing but I do.” Sunwoo raised his voice more and more with each passing word. </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so now you think you know me, and that’s what? After four days? Changmin and I have been together all our lives, you’re not going to get in between that.” Chanhee’s true feelings finally surfaced. Sunwoo couldn’t hold in his laugh.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think that’s why I’m still here?” He practically chortled, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> felt furious that he wasn’t taking it seriously. “Did you ever stop to think it isn’t always about you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> left the store to see the two arguing again.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys-” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> tried to call their attention from the store but he was too far away and they were too heated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> felt his blood run cold as his anger fired up. Did Sunwoo really think that everything </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> did wasn’t for Changmin? Did he really think he was selfish? </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> silence allowed Sunwoo to continue to attack him.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you know what? This is all about you. Because you’re selfish. And you’re manipulating him to stick by your side by looking useful in his time of need but the truth is you caused all this in the first place.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had had enough. He pushed Sunwoo, albeit Sunwoo was a lot broader than him and stronger but the sudden shove made Sunwoo stumble back a few steps. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> darted over to get in the middle.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey guys! Stop-!” He tried to intervene but the two accomplices were too strong for him.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have NO idea what you’re talking about!” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> yelled as </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> arms tried to wrap around him to pull him back. It worked, kind of, slowing him down so he didn’t run straight at Sunwoo, but Sunwoo was still fighting too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so transparent! I know you’ve got my money, you bastard!” Sunwoo yelled back, it made </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> jump as he covered his ears, suddenly feeling very small between them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys--” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> muttered, lowering his voice as he tried to drown out the sound.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you before! <em>I HAVEN’T GOT YOUR MONEY</em>!” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> lied over and over, the unbreakable lie now solidified pretty much.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit! It’s too much of a coincidence that you keep pulling money from thin air, right </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>?” Sunwoo turned to pull </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> into this, but his </span>
  <span>accusation</span>
  <span> was met with silence.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>?” Sunwoo’s voice instantly calmed down upon realizing the boy wasn’t there. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> looked around anxiously.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. He ran away.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  
  <span>sucked</span>
  <span> air through his teeth, bringing a hand to run through his hair in worry.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He what?” Sunwoo seemed shocked. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> couldn’t help the roll of his eyes. Of course Sunwoo didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>know Changmin.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He ran away!” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> repeated but louder and more annoyed. He paced the ground a little trying to rack his brain on what to do but he couldn’t think at all.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hates fighting, and confrontation. He used to do this all the time when we were kids. He can’t even handle play fighting.”</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you were kids? Doesn’t surprise me you were always like this.” Sunwoo couldn’t help the jab, even if it was just an attempt to lighten the mood, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> glared at him.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind, he couldn’t have gone far.” Sunwoo said as he began to look around too. “Should we split up?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> looked at Sunwoo cautiously... Was he really concerned with </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> whereabouts? Or was this just another game to him? He couldn’t waste time with thoughts like that right now, Changmin was missing.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better to split up. We might find him quicker that way.”</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They split the area; Sunwoo taking the roadside as </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> stayed closer to the gas station and wandered through the barren trees surrounding it. He cursed himself. In his plan to make Sunwoo leave he ended up scaring </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> away. </span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo ran for a few minutes down the road. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> took off fast, he could be anywhere by now and Sunwoo even began to doubt himself as he ran one way down the road and not the other.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What if he tried to run back to the motel? What if he went somewhere completely different? These thoughts began to plague Sunwoo’s mind as he slowed down to catch his breath.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt terrible too. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> had been nothing but kind and patient to Sunwoo ever since they met. The boy didn’t show an instance of doubt in whatever Sunwoo said, it would’ve been so easy to manipulate him but Sunwoo... Wasn’t like that. No matter how much </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> tried to make it out that he was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was the result of a bad situation. An ex who got them into debt and bounced, leaving him to deal with it and he knew only one way how to. Even if </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> didn’t know that story, he still somehow sensed the honesty in Sunwoo. That was something he appreciated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walked for a few minutes, mind wondering if he should turn back and try the other direction but then suddenly his eyes caught sight of someone familiar in front of him.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>.” Sunwoo grunted under his breath as he geared up to run again. Thankfully </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> seemed to have tired himself out too as it wasn’t too difficult to catch up to him.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are, thank god.” Sunwoo panted, coming to rest his hands on his knees as few feet behind Changmin who turned around startled at the sound of his voice.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please come back, </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> so worried about you.” Sunwoo tried to plead his case. Changmin stopped and stared at him for a moment.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He answered simply and Sunwoo looked up in surprise at him.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are just going to keep arguing. I can’t stand it. It’s my fault you guys are </span>
  <span>together;</span>
  <span> I can’t do it anymore.” </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>- It's- It's not your fault.” Sunwoo replied, finally catching his breath back as he stood up properly. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> didn’t budge, but his eyes dropped to the ground to avoid Sunwoo’s.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true! Everything that has happened is my fault! If I never would’ve met you, you’d be better off-” He ranted as his voice began to fill up with emotion but Sunwoo cut him off.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be dead.” </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> top lip quivered as his eyes snapped to Sunwoo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo’s voice rang with only honesty and sincerity as he thought about that day again. </span>
  <span>Sure</span>
  <span> his money may have been stolen, but if </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> didn’t almost run him over and then drag him into his car he definitely would’ve been day as it turned day three already.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo stumbled forward a little, closer to Changmin who didn’t move a muscle.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can think you’re a bad person all you want but the truth is that without you I wouldn’t be here right now.” Sunwoo said, he reached a hand out to clasp onto </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> slender wrist. The brown-haired boy looked back down to the floor.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...” He muttered mostly to himself. Sunwoo ducked his head to try and make Changmin look at him.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And. I wouldn’t run after somebody who didn’t deserve it. But I know you do. I know you're not a bad person, Changmin.” He tried to further reassure Changmin, the other’s eyes darting up quickly to check if he could tell if Sunwoo was lying or not. But he didn’t sense any malice in his voice. “So please, just come back.” </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared.” </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> tiny voice broke. Sunwoo’s hand slipped down to hold </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> in his own as he answered instantly, despite the overwhelming vulnerability he felt with the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt no resistance from </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> as he turned to lead him back down the road they came on. Walking a few moments in silence before Changmin said something.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if we just all went our separate ways? Wouldn’t that be better?” It was like he was still trying to find a way out of the guilt he felt by dragging Sunwoo and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> through all this. Sunwoo’s hand gripped his a little tighter.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And do what exactly?” He logically countered. “</span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> wouldn’t go anywhere without you, you know that.”</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> chewed on his lip and nodded silently.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And me?” Sunwoo gave his head a quick flick to the side, catching </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> looked up to him quickly before his eyes darted back down again.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told you’d I’d be dead. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> I don’t see a better route than the one we’re already taking. We’re practically outlaws now.” He laughed a little at the end to try and break the tension but </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> stopped walking, clearly taking the comment to heart. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt him still to think that he committed such an indecent crime that he couldn’t return home. Even if Chanhee said he could.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo stopped too, turning to face Changmin once more.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re like glue, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>. And whether or not you like it, we’re </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> stick with you. For better or worse.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> frown faltered a little in the corners thanks to Sunwoo’s reassurance. Sunwoo took it as the best sign he could possibly get as he turned around to lead the way once more.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if it makes you feel better, I won’t argue with </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> again.”</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promise?” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> replied all too quickly as he pulled on Sunwoo’s hand a little as they walked. Sunwoo couldn’t contain the small smirk on his lips at the naïve action.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had searched the surrounding area he could without getting lost himself. It was fruitless, pointless even as it would’ve been easy to spot </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> between all the dead trees and dirt, so eventually </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> gave up and hoped that Sunwoo would yield better results as he returned to the car to wait anxiously.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stood there for maybe ten minutes before he began to worry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span><em>‘What if neither of them comes back? I can’t drive, what am I going to do here? I’ll be stuck.’</em> He worried in his head as he paced up and down the car length.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, maybe Sunwoo had a point. Maybe he was being selfish.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> frowned at himself. Everything he had done so far had been for </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> sake. Having him leave home so he had an alibi, keeping the money a secret from him. It was all for </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>. Even if it meant lying to Sunwoo and keeping him around, he would do it if it meant </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> would be safe. No loan shark was going to find them out here in the middle of nowhere. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> needed to get </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> home though. Surely enough time had passed by now that it was safe to do so. He wanted things to return to the way they were.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked </span>
  <span>up</span>
  <span> he saw Sunwoo in the distance. And </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> trailing by his side. Relief flooded his body as he suddenly felt light enough to sprint over to his best friend in mere seconds, embodying him in a hug and knocking his hand away from Sunwoo’s in the process.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you- you had me scared to death.” He cried in relief down </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> ear. Slowly </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> returned his hug before pulling away naturally after a few minutes.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t run away again, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> sighed, his hands running down his best friend’s arms until they reached his wrists, holding them affectionately.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” He replied simply. He looked over to Sunwoo to check how he was before curling his hands up into Chanhee’s.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we should get going, I wanna get there before it’s dark.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once they arrived at the motel, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> checked them in. Sunwoo and </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> lingered further back as he went to the desk alone, his eyes doing their best to keep checking on them over his shoulder as he paid. He didn’t know what he was watching them for. It wasn’t like </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was going to run off with Sunwoo any minute, he knew that. But he felt wary. Wary that he would lose Changmin somehow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the guilt. Knowing deep down </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> deserved to be mad at him. But still, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was trying his best to rectify his mistakes without </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> ever realizing they happened in the first place. He thought it was going well so far despite the few bumps with Sunwoo along the way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them headed to their new room. It was much better than the previous one; a large double bed and a single next to it. It even smelled cleaner than the last motel, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> almost felt relaxed in here. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t we come here in the first place?” Sunwoo complimented. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> smiled a little as he watched Sunwoo sit down on the edge of the double bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We couldn’t exactly afford to be picky, could we?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> replied. Sunwoo let it slide, since he was right after all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Things seemed like they were slowly resetting. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> didn’t know how to feel about that. Maybe he could just play this entire ride out until they naturally parted ways. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> would get fed up eventually, right?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo looked down to his phone again, fear filling his body as he did.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...Or maybe Chanhee could push it along again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You just need to turn your phone off-” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> heard </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> muttering. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> reached his hand out to take Sunwoo’s phone from him, moving over to lock it away in the drawer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> stop chasing me.” Sunwoo said almost defeatedly, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> began to walk back over until </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> words had him stopping in his tracks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that. It’s just money, soon they will cut their losses and move on.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> said as if he understood. Sunwoo almost admired his innocence on the subject as he spluttered a laugh and hung his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot of money </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>, they’re not </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> give it up without a fight. Or worse...” He tried to hint at again to make Changmin understand the situation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not safe around him.” Chanhee continued, catching the attention of the other two silently. It was uncomfortable, Chanhee had already tried this before but now the looming dangerous of Sunwoo’s situation, he hoped it would be more convincing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time to go home, both of us. We can spend tonight here. I think it’s been long enough to cover for your alibi, it should be fine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> glanced at Sunwoo, their eyes catching and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> could see that Sunwoo at least partially agreed. He knew how dangerous it was too, and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was hoping if Sunwoo had any respect for Changmin he wouldn’t hold them back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve paid a week for the room, so he can stay here until he figures something out-” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> almost tried to compensate but Changmin cut him off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>, no-” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> began to protest “Why do you always want to leave him behind? It’s not fair.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Chanhee had had enough.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Life’s not fair, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>! Why should we suffer because of his mistakes?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The room stayed quiet, </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> voice finally sounding truly done with everything, imploring </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to see sense.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You did your time; we can go home. Back to our normal lives, we don’t have to run anymore.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> walked over to take his friends hands once more. Sunwoo was eerily silent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not leaving him, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> almost sounded as sad as he did stubborn and it made Chanhee grow mad.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care for him so much in the first place? You don’t know anything about him; you’re just risking everything for his sake!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was riled up. Why did </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> not seem to understand the dangers by staying with Sunwoo? Was he really that selfless that he didn’t care? All he wanted to do was protect Changmin, but he was making it so hard right now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>.” Sunwoo tried to interrupt. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> shot a glare at him over his shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be in this mess!” He shot directly back to Sunwoo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> shook his hands free from Chanhee’s.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>! If it wasn’t for you-!” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> finally caved as his voice raised. The surprise made </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> instantly shut his mouth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The words he had never wanted to hear began to spill out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> face expressed his hurt. His eyes already beginning to water as his eyebrows furrowed. His lip quivering as he tried to gain the strength to continue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would’ve been there- If you didn’t walk away that night...” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> began. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I went looking for you. I went outside thinking you were there and I couldn’t find you-” </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> voice began to shake as he gave the full details over again, except this time he was indicting Chanhee in it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was desperate to find you Chanhee, I would’ve believed anything, and I did. But if you would’ve just been there-” He trailed off, unable to finish it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> faltered. He should’ve seen this coming. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> finally placing the blame on him. And he was to blame, he should’ve been there. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had been trying to hide that guilt from the beginning hoping Changmin wouldn’t see it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Changmin had figured it out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I have done, Changmin? Would I have stopped him?” His voice sounded weak and fragile. It was his only attempt at getting Changmin to not be so mad at him. Maybe if Changmin could see Chanhee wouldn’t have changed anything he would calm down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I WOULDN’T HAVE KILLED HIM IF YOU WOULD’VE BEEN THERE.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t work. Chanhee’s eyes widened as Changmin finally let it all out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you would always be there for me! And you weren’t! </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>, you weren’t there for me when I needed you, you weren’t there-” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> began to unravel into pieces. Sunwoo stood up in anticipation of him needing comforting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Sunwoo did that, Chanhee turned silently, grabbing his jacket as he headed for the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> panicked inwardly, unable to move from his spot.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Home. You’re right, </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>, I wasn't there for you. I let you down, I’m sorry.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> looked on imploringly, heart beginning to race as he watched his best friend abandon him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I see there’s nothing more I can do now, so I’ll just leave you alone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> don’t-” </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> voice trembled. It held </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> back for a split second before he confirmed his exit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee closed the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of two seconds for </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to fall to the fall in grief. Instantly crying as Sunwoo dropped himself to the ground too to comfort him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin, shh, shh it’s okay.” He tried to soothe but the boy was too out of control to calm down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t go out that night- If he didn’t leave me- If I didn’t-” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> heaved so hard his voice was already becoming hoarse. Sunwoo wrapped his arms around him, picking him up before planting him onto the side of the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> you didn’t know what would happen, it was nobody’s fault.” Sunwoo tried to rationalize but it was useless. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> body began to shake, a panic attack filling his bones as he brought his hands to the sides of his face, grasping at his skin as Sunwoo tried to peel them away so he didn’t hurt himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin, you need to calm down, this isn’t going to help anything.” Sunwoo tried to be stern and in control but he was quickly losing hope that anything was going to work.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve the help, I deserve </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> leaving, I deserve feeling guilty, I deserve everything that’s happening to me now, I killed a guy- I killed him-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo’s hands dropped to </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> shoulders. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> couldn’t even look at Sunwoo as he spiraled, breathing so heavily Sunwoo was sure he was about to pass out any second if he didn’t do something quickly. Then he thought of only one option left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>, do you trust me?" Sunwoo said, his hands delving into his jacket to reach for the inside pocket. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> didn’t answer as he began clawing as his temples again, fingers reaching up to pull his own hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if you believe it or not, just say that you trust me.” Sunwoo pulled out a small line of foiled pills. Popping one open he placed it between his fingers as his other hand returned the strip to his pocket.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> managed to stutter through. He finally looked up to Sunwoo with uncertain eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Sunwoo’s now free hand came up hold the side of Changmin’s face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll calm you down. You’ll stop feeling like this soon if you take it. Just say you trust me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> tried to steady his breath, it rattled in his chest as he tried to stay focused on the pill.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay- I trust you- I trust you.” He whispered, it was becoming harder to breathe with each passing word and Sunwoo could see it too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo placed the pill on one finger, the coated film working to stick to his skin as he used his thumb to lower </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> shaking jaw.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the pill inside </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> mouth, pressing his finger to his tongue to transfer it before closed </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> jaw gently to encourage him to swallow it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> tried to control his breathing by breathing heavily in and out through his nose as he attempted to swallow the pill. Sunwoo stayed quiet as he watched him; hands coming to the side of Changmin’s face as the brown-haired boy lowered his hands tentatively.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> finally gulped, releasing a huff as he tried to catch his breath after swallowing the pill, Sunwoo gently stroked his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it a little while, you won’t feel like this soon.” He began to explain, but suddenly he was cut off by Changmin pressing his lips against him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was messy, uncoordinated. Taking Sunwoo by surprise as he didn’t kiss back at all. Instead he waited for Changmin to stop, eyes wide as the other’s lips started to shake again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>-” Sunwoo muttered, their faces still imperatively close to each other as </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> tear filled eyes flickered from Sunwoo’s eyes to his lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. I don’t want to feel like this now, just please- Make me feel anything else but this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> moved in to kiss him one more time Sunwoo worked to close the gap quicker. Letting instinct take over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was stronger, more urgent. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> letting himself completely give himself over to Sunwoo as he hands bundled up in the other’s shirt as Sunwoo began to push him back onto the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> tears fell silently the moment he closed the door. He had nowhere to go as he walked down the quiet motel hallway, straight outside as he gulped in a huge gasp of cold air.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he leave? Why the fuck did he leave </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> with Sunwoo? He felt like going back already but his keep kept him moving forward.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt guilty. And when he felt guilty his instinct was to run away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He did it with everything, when he started failing college, whenever anyone got too close. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> didn’t like to let people down, especially not </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>... He was really the only person he cared about.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was so painstakingly obvious, even to </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> himself but it still never showed the full picture. But now he was brandished with a brush of selfishness... And that wasn’t technically a lie too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> car, not entirely sure why he ended up there since he couldn’t drive nor did he have the </span>
  <span>keys.</span>
  <span> But once he got </span>
  <span>there,</span>
  <span> he placed his hands on the hood and took another deep breath.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have let him leave in the first place.” He sobbed softly to himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He should’ve worked something out. He should’ve made </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> stay, that way Sunwoo would’ve been on his own and this entire thing would have never happened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>God, he had to stop blaming Sunwoo for everything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> hands slipped off the car as he took a step back. He wasn’t sure where to go, but he began to wander out of the parking lot, hugging his jacket tighter to his body as he suddenly felt drained and cold.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was his fault, there was no denying it. As he walked further and further from the motel his thoughts mounted. It had been easy to see how </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> caused all of this. If he didn’t leave </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> that night, if he didn’t convince Sunwoo to take him home, if he didn’t steal the money. Every factor of this timeline had an element of </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> in it and it was easy to piece it all together if you looked hard enough.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was probably hiding his knowledge from the start, he thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Sunwoo... Sunwoo had actively tried to make things right. Albeit at the start he was after </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> blood but </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was just cause for that. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>take his money, and if </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> ever found out he was lying about that too then...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tears began to fall from his eyes again. This entire thing felt so hopeless. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But he had nowhere to go, as he kept walking his speed eventually slowed down to barely a crawl as he desperately needed to weigh up his options.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t walk all the way back home from here, it would take days. And what would he do there anyway? Wait for </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to call and they could go back to pretending everything was normal? That would never happen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was the one that left. He left </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> with Sunwoo in that motel room and </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was beginning to realize it was probably the best decision he had made this entire time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo. Everything good happening seemed to point back to Sunwoo. No wonder Changmin had trust in him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again, that flicker of jealousy. The thought that somebody could be closer to </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> than he was. He didn’t like it, even though he didn’t necessarily deserve it more than Sunwoo since Sunwoo had been the one helping </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> out the most this entire time, but still it drove him crazy to see how Changmin looked at Sunwoo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He probably owed him an apology of some sort. He wasn’t going to give the money back, but if </span>
  <span>anything,</span>
  <span> he should apologize for constantly calling him a low-life... </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> was no better than him after all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He should grow up, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> thought about himself. For how long could he keep trying to duck and dodge all the problems that he caused? All the lame excuses and secrets that he thought would help </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> out in the long run were suddenly turning into terrible ideas from the start.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He should’ve just been honest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well... There was no going back to the truth. Unravelling it too far was just as dangerous as hiding it in the first place. But he needed to make things right. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was going to trust and work with Sunwoo,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> would too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, lighting a cigarette as he turned back towards the motel, ready to face the </span>
  <span>consequences</span>
  <span> of his actions.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he pushed open the door he was met with quiet. It wasn’t that late, not even midnight, and it made </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> feel nervous. As he stepped </span>
  <span>inside,</span>
  <span> he was Sunwoo hugging </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> who was asleep fully clothed on the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo signaled at him to be quiet. His arm wrapped under </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> head as his free hand patted </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> arm. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> wanted to be angry and jealous, but he couldn’t help but just be relieved Changmin was sleeping. He knew how much leaving had hurt him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> closed the door as quietly as he could, lingering by it like a small child who was too nervous on their first day of school.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> asked the stupid question, but Sunwoo didn’t even flinch. He kept the soothing pattern of shapes on </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> arm who was breathing deeply in his sleep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He will be. He just needs to sleep it off.” Sunwoo’s voice sounded rough and tired too. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> couldn’t even think how long it took to get </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to calm down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his guilt begin to mount again. It should never have been like this. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> should’ve been the one taking care of </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>, not the one abandoning him in his time of need.  Blaming Sunwoo for it all but he was the one comforting </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> when he needed it the most. But he guessed that it was a habit of his by now... One that he needed to break.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have said what I did... About you.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> apologized. Sunwoo’s hand moved up to lace through </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> hair gently. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> couldn’t help but watch him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was so gentle, so careful, he began to wonder if he was always like this. </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> had built Sunwoo up in his mind to be a terrible person who was using them as a getaway but the longer he stared, the more he thought maybe it wasn’t totally true.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he did stay with </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> through everything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to villainize you from the start. That wasn’t exactly fair. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was right, I don’t know you any better than he does.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> felt a little better after saying that. Like he could put something behind him and start again. Hopefully he could do that with </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> too, he wanted nothing more than to have </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> in his life, no matter what he had to do.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I deserved it.” Sunwoo replied simply, </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> look turned into one of confusion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’ve done is add to your trouble. You probably could go home now, and I wouldn’t blame you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> started to feel even more guilty for what he had said now that Sunwoo was actually agreeing with him. Barely an hour ago he would’ve killed for Sunwoo to admit that. So </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> could see how terrible of an idea staying here was... But with Sunwoo admitting it, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> could see the </span>
  <span>vulnerability</span>
  <span> that came with those words.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> is ever </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> let me do that.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> huffed a small laugh. Sunwoo looked over with a small smirk, knowing he meant it lightly, without offense.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s too good to me.” Sunwoo admitted, the tone of his voice honest and genuine, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> suddenly felt like they were getting very personal. Sunwoo removed his hand from </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> hair as he stirred a little in his sleep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just some collateral damage that he happened to hit with his car, he could’ve left me there.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> looked down to the floor, his chest tightening as he struggled to say the next words.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he sees you as more than that.” </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> heart shattered as he spoke those words, he couldn’t even look at Sunwoo, it was like he was admitting defeat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even have to know if Sunwoo was interested in Changmin, but it was clear to see in front of him now that there was something he wasn’t in on. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Sunwoo’s voice shook a little as he dropped his head to look at Changmin, double checking he wasn’t being too loud to disturb his sleep. Chanhee’s eyes darted up to look at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just going through a lot. He’s looking for comfort, from anyone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo had to tell himself that too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, it was hard. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> was such a good person and Sunwoo was... Well, not so good if you reduced it to that. The fact they both ended up in this situation was nothing more than a mere coincidence and once it was over that was going to be it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> deserved better than him. Sunwoo had convinced himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flickered down, trying to disguise the sadness he felt as he finally withdrew his arm from under </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> body. The older boy barely stirred, Sunwoo stood up and grabbed his jacket.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> asked, unable to his genuine concern in his voice for Sunwoo finally.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“To smoke.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo shrugged his shoulders as he put his jacket on before walking over to </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> who was still stood by the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with him, will you? He needs it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Sunwoo left, </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> gulped and looked at </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sunwoo reached the rooftop, he sighed. Letting his hands wrap around the cold bar near the edge of the building it was a stark contrast from the warm touch of Changmin from earlier.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They just kissed. It was raw, it was emotional... But it was just a kiss. </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> could barely hold himself together as he whined and clawed at Sunwoo to pull him closer. Sunwoo had to do everything in his power to stop himself from caving until eventually the meds kicked in and Changmin began to feel sleepy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo couldn’t bring himself to take advantage of </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> when he was such a wreck. Even if they both wanted him to.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He lit his cigarette, grey plumes of smoke filling his lungs before he exhaled deeply. It was amazing what nicotine could do to your mind as suddenly his worries from earlier began to melt away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t about to go falling for some boy who almost ran him over but then sequentially saved his life and has since spend the past week having his back more than anyone else had done in his life so far.</span>
  <span> He wasn't about to subject Changmin to a life on the run just because he fucked up one night and now could never go back. He wasn't about to take Changmin's overwhelming kindness and twist and turn it until nothing came out except spite towards him, leaving the boy with nothing but bitter feelings just because Sunwoo could never be good enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...It wouldn’t be fair to </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> to at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But perhaps he already had.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin was almost motionless, in a deep drug-induced sleep. Chanhee felt frozen for a while wondering what </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> reaction would be if he woke up to find </span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span> back and next to him. Would he be happy? Angry? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Does he hate him?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee would understand if he did.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Changmin wasn't the angry type, so for him to even raise his voice before to Chanhee was a feat on its own. And it slowly made Chanhee realize just how much this entire thing had affected his best friend. He couldn't compartmentalize. Changmin was an all or nothing kind of person, so this must have been overwhelming to him from the start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chanhee was just stringing along playing games... No wonder Changmin finally snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But despite all the worried and doubts his feet carried him towards the bed. Taking up the place that Sunwoo had just left, the warm blanket beneath them both as he slipped his arm under </span>
  <span>Changmin’s</span>
  <span> head just like Sunwoo had been moments before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Chanhee</span>
  <span>...” </span>
  <span>Changmin</span>
  <span> muttered in his sleep as he subconsciously was disturbed a little. The single word making </span>
  <span>Chanhee’s</span>
  <span> heart implode in a whirl of relief and pain once more. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Panic hit </span>
  <span>Chanhee's</span>
  <span> chest that he had woken him up, but upon further inspection he saw that he hadn’t. He placed his free arm around his best friend’s shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Changmin... I’m sorry for leaving. I’m here.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay I'm moving to a new apartment so I've been busy packing this week! <br/>Just 1 chapter for today but I'll do my best to update the again in the next few days~</p><p>Again, not BETA'd so sorry for any mistakes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanhee couldn’t pinpoint the moment he fell asleep. Sunwoo hadn’t come back, that’s all he knew, but right now the sun was shining through the unclosed curtains and it caused him to stir until he woke up.</p><p> </p><p>It was odd, Chanhee being the first one to wake up. Changmin was an early riser but he guessed he must’ve truly tired himself out after last night.</p><p> </p><p>It was too early for his mind to go there, but it did anyway.</p><p> </p><p>How hurt Changmin was when he called him out, how Chanhee seemed to shamelessly leave despite everything they had been through. What was he thinking? He regretted it; but he was going to make that up to Changmin. He swore on it.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee peaked over to check Changmin was truly asleep, and as he did so Sunwoo noticed he was awake too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” His rough voice called from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo was on the single bed next to them, facing towards Chanhee. The pink haired boy looked over his shoulder; Sunwoo looked tired with dark circles showing under his eyes. He probably came back super late after he left to smoke. Chanhee didn’t want to ask what else he got up to.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” He greeted back amicably. It was the least he could do, after all. Seeing Sunwoo caring for Changmin like he did when he came back last night, it left a heavy feeling in Chanhee’s chest but in the same breath he felt assured that at least Changmin was well looked after.</p><p> </p><p>The two stayed quiet for a moment. Not wanting to push boundaries. It really felt like things were starting from scratch again and Chanhee was oddly thankful for it. Eventually Chanhee leaned over to Changmin to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin, wake up. You’re gonna be starving if you sleep any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>It was met with a groggy moan as he turned onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” He said, Changmin’s voice was still hoarse. Chanhee felt a small hitch in his throat that he was at fault.</p><p> </p><p>“10am.” Sunwoo answered as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and stretched.</p><p> </p><p>“Already? I’ve been asleep for so long.” Changmin tried to sound urgent as he sat up too, but as he did he held his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I feel terrible. My head hurts so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked at him in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Benzos can do that to you.” Sunwoo told him, Changmin groaned as a response and Chanhee quickly turned to snap his neck at Sunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“You gave him benzos!?” He half hissed, keeping his voice lower for the sake of Changmin’s headache.</p><p> </p><p>“He was a mess. What else was I supposed to do?” Sunwoo defended himself. Changmin’s gentle hand on Chanhee’s shoulder quickly stunted any more anger he was about to unleash.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked for it.” Changmin informed him. Chanhee turned back to look at his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to stop feeling… like that. It’s my own fault, I begged him to help so-” Chanhee quickly took Changmin’s hand from his shoulder and held it with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault, it’s mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo felt the mood of the room change as he stood up and headed for the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get some water from the machine at the end of the hall. It'll help the headache” It was a perfect excuse as he could see they both needed to be alone together right now.</p><p> </p><p>Even after Sunwoo left they stayed quiet. Changmin probably not coherent enough to begin, and Chanhee not knowing where to start.</p><p> </p><p>As Changmin moved to grab his heavy head again it prompted Chanhee to move forward, a hand coming to his shoulder to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know what he gave you?” He began. Changmin grimaced and shook his head a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. He said it would calm me down, and I was desperate.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” Chanhee frowned at himself. Finally Changmin looked at his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“None of us are innocent here, Chanhee. We all did something, that’s why we’re running, aren’t we?” Changmin truly sounded defeated. Like this entire thing had finally taken its toll on him and he could no longer bring himself to care about what happened. Chanhee felt his chest tighten, Changmin didn’t deserve to feel like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin, what you did was self-defense.” He reminded him. Changmin bit into his bottom lip but as he did Chanhee turned his head to make Changmin look at him. Changmin’s eyes were heavy and dull, Chanhee had never seen him like this before.</p><p> </p><p>“I screwed up. I screwed up big time and I let you down. I never should have left you that night.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin stayed quiet, the thoughts and feelings from last night began to creep up into his skin again and make him feel uncomfortable but at least this time Chanhee was acknowledging it.</p><p> </p><p>“I just… I needed you Chanhee, and you weren’t there.” A small cry bubbled in the back of his throat and Chanhee instantly pulled him in to a hug. Choking back his own tears forming he blinked a couple of times and tried to make sure his voice wouldn’t break as he spoke once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. And I’m sorry. But I’m gonna make that right. Starting from now.” He pulled Changmin back so they could look at each other. The feeling in Chanhee’s chest tightening so much he felt like he could barely breathe. Changmin looked at him imploringly, like whatever Chanhee said he believed wholly.</p><p> </p><p>“So if you don’t feel ready to go home, then we won’t. It doesn’t matter how long it takes, or if it’s with Sunwoo too, whatever you want to do I’ll be here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Changmin broke, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips and Chanhee felt himself fill to the seams with warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, you know that?” It automatically spilled out of his mouth. It felt real to say, even if the moment wasn’t perfect. His hands firmly held onto Changmin’s shoulders, squeezing ever so slightly as if it would give his words more sincerity as his stared into Changmin’s eyes as he waited for a reply. It felt like hours were passing by until Changmin finally sniffled and nodded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>The two stayed quiet for a moment, their hands slipped down to entwine together in front of Changmin's lap, before hearing the door unlock. Sunwoo walked back in with three bottles of water between his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Did we kiss and make up yet?” He stated obviously. Chanhee rolled his lips together, feeling a little foolish about how obviously they must have needed it.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo threw a bottle of water each at both of them before opening his own. Taking a large, loud gulp of it before shaking his head and looking back at the two of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re all done here, I think we should get breakfast.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chanhee felt more at peace. Like despite everything still being far from fixed, that things could actually start to get better now. Sunwoo drove them for breakfast, which by that time it was almost lunch time. They stopped to get gas again and hung out by the station for a while, all the mean time Chanhee couldn’t take his eyes off Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>Did he get it? When Chanhee said he loved him? He meant it. In all seriousness he meant every syllable and considering he wasn’t drunk or begging Changmin to do something fun surely the context meant it too. He wanted to ask. But without a break away from Sunwoo it just made things difficult.</p><p> </p><p>As the dark turned to dusk they decided to head back to the motel, Changmin taking the driver’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re feeling up to it?” Sunwoo asked. Changmin had honestly cheered up throughout the course of the day. It made Chanhee feel a million times better too.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, I’ve got it.” Changmin said as he climbed into the seat.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee watched from the back, the way that Changmin smiled as they drove off. He seemed lighter, maybe because him and Sunwoo were no longer fighting, maybe it was the three magic words, but whatever it was he was just happy to see his old friend turn back to the way he always knew him.</p><p> </p><p>The three began to chatter mindlessly, the road empty just a faint light glowing in the rear view mirror as they neared the motel.</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly a polite siren began to sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Sunwoo hissed, turning around to look through the rear window he saw the sirens of a police car approaching them.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not for us, right?” Chanhee tried to hide his panic. Changmin’s fingers tightened around the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Just- Pull over Changmin.” Sunwoo said as he turned to look at the brown haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin’s eyes were fixated on the road, eyebrows furrowed deeply as he was holding his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin.” Sunwoo called him again but the boy was too closed off to listen. Sunwoo reached out to grab his wrist, finally snapping his attention back to reality as he pulled over slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, what do we do?” Chanhee glanced back again. The police car was just pulling over too and the three of them had maybe one minute to figure out their plan.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this.” Changmin mumbled. Sunwoo stared at him, racking his brain for a plan like he did before.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Sunwoo muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>If they caught Changmin they would all go to jail for assisting a criminal. But they couldn’t lie either, they would ask for ID.</p><p> </p><p>They were running out of time.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo, what do we do?” Chanhee pressured him. Sunwoo grasped at his temples as all he began to hear was Changmin repeating ‘I can’t do this.’ over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know- wait-” Sunwoo clicked his fingers. Looking back to Chanhee he tried not to move around too much to draw attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee take off your jacket.” Sunwoo ordered. Chanhee had no idea what he needed it for, but he listened and did as he was told.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo turned to Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin. Changmin listen to me.” He said, trying to snap Changmin from spiraling again. His breathing was unsteady, just like last night and Sunwoo knew he had to act quick otherwise this would be the end of the road.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to climb into the back seat. Between Chanhee’s legs, under his jacket okay? Make yourself as small as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin glanced over a few times to show he was listening, hands still tightly on the wheel as now they heard the officer close the car door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Now. Do you trust me?” Sunwoo hurriedly said. Changmin held his breath. Those words from last night too, they once gave him comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Changmin nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, now go. Move.” Sunwoo said as he unbuckled his seat belt, ready to slide over to the driver’s seat as Changmin crawled between the gap and curled up next to Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee was still. Unmoving as Changmin reached his feet, his flexible body curling up between him and the passenger seat in front, his back against the door. He was so small, so fragile. Chanhee felt overwhelmed with fear and wanting to protect him.</p><p> </p><p>“Put your jacket over him and don’t move.” Sunwoo ordered as he clicked the seat belt in of the driver’s seat, placing his hands on the wheel as he took a few deep, steady, calming breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee was bewildered at how easy this looked to him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee did as he was told, folding his jacket over Changmin, making sure he could hide him as much as possible he heard Changmin’s breath shake in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ve got you.” Chanhee soothed, running a hand over his jacket to smooth it down and comfort Changmin what little he could.</p><p> </p><p>The officer tapped on the window, Chanhee’s heart jumping into his throat. Sunwoo slowly rolled it down before placing his hands back on the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, officer.” Sunwoo politely returned. Chanhee watched with baited breath as Sunwoo handed his driver’s licence to the officer, feeling Changmin shiver between his legs as he kept him close.</p><p> </p><p>“What seems to be the problem?” Sunwoo asked as he took back his ID.</p><p> </p><p>“Your left break light is slightly dim, are you aware of that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no officer. I’m sorry I’ll get it fixed right away.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it was any worse I might have had to tow the car away.” The officer made a terrible joke, but Sunwoo played along with it.</p><p> </p><p>He was amazing, Chanhee thought. So effortlessly placing himself on the line like this for Changmin. As he felt Changmin move a little uncomfortably he tried to stiffen himself to make it look less awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just back to the motel down the road. A short trip away from the city, is all.” Sunwoo said.</p><p> </p><p>The officer looked into the back of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee froze. His eyes widening but he was instantly aware that it would look suspicious. If he tensed any more then Changmin would be aware something was happening and… He didn’t want to think about what would happen next.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing in the back seats, boy?” The officer asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee did his best to play it cool, laying an arm along the seats almost leisurely like he stretched a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I like to pretend he’s my chauffeur.” Chanhee replied. The officer chuckled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You two kids get back safely. Don’t forget to get that light fixed!” He said as he took a step back. They were almost on the home stretch.</p><p> </p><p>“Will do, sir! Thank you!” Sunwoo said all a bit too peppy, nodding over and over as the officer returned back to his car.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee and Sunwoo remained quiet, the atmosphere thick and heavy as the officer drove away finally.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank fuck.” Sunwoo said, letting his body sink completely into the chair as all of his worries melted away.</p><p> </p><p>…Well almost all of them.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Chanhee threw the jacket off of Changmin’s body the dark haired boy gasped as if he hadn’t taken a breath the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>He began to hyper ventilate, hands clinging onto Chanhee desperately as he was talking to talk but nothing would come out because he wasn’t taking enough air in to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo what the fuck do we do?” Chanhee panicked openly. Changmin dropped his head onto Chanhee’s lap as his energy began to leave him. Sunwoo cursed under his breath and put the car into drive.</p><p> </p><p>“Just… Hang on. I’ll get us back. Just try to calm him down or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked down at Changmin, who had tears streaming down his face as he hiccuped every breath as he tried to gasp for air.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee had never seen him like this before. Was this what happened last night after he left? Chanhee almost felt paralyzed and useless.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin’s hand curled around Chanhee’s jeans, grasping tightly as if he was looking for a way to ground himself and suddenly it shot Chanhee back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay.” He stuttered, bringing a hand to rest on Changmin’s head, unsure whether or not this was going to help at all.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be okay. We’ll get back to the motel soon, you’re safe, Changmin. It’s okay.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*PLEASE READ*</p><p>The following chapters contain scenes of recreational drug use. For those who don’t know MDMA (also known as ‘Molly’) has the following desired effects on users; increased energy, heightened senses of pleasure, empathy, heightened mood and happiness, heightened sexual desire and arousal, inability to focus, assess danger or risk. Overall it’s used as a mood enhancer, and actually in the past used to be used in small doses to treat anxiety and depression :) A nice lesson so you can understand the following chapters better, thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunwoo carried Changmin all the way back to the room. The hyperventilating boy clinging to Sunwoo almost as if he was dying. Chanhee had never seen him like this. He was terrified that if Changmin didn’t calm down that he would pass out or something worse. But Chanhee didn’t know what was happening, nevertheless what to do to help him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening, what’s wrong with him?” Chanhee asked as he opened the motel room door for Sunwoo to carry Changmin through.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo headed immediately for the bed, placing Changmin down on it but the boy still didn’t let go of him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a panic attack. He just needs to calm down, we need to calm him down.” Sunwoo said as he pulled Changmin’s hands together to stop him from hurting himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, calm-” Chanhee began to repeat as he looked around the room. It all seemed useless, there was nothing he could see instantly that was going to help his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get some water. I’ll go-” He didn’t even finish at the dashed out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo stayed. His hands mingling with Changmin’s as he tried to get Changmin to mimic his breathing in an attempt to calm him down. Slowly Changmin’s words began to come out.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you- Can’t you give- give me- something- like last time?” He panted, Sunwoo trying to look into his eyes but Changmin was too restless to focus on anything.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo tilted his head, letting go with one hand he patted down his pockets before shaking his head a little back to Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any left, Changmin. You just need to breathe.” Sunwoo tried to stay calm but Changmin was much worse than last time.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin wrangled his hands free from Sunwoo, coming now to pull against Sunwoo’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Just- Anything- Anything then- please- Sunwoo.” Changmin began to beg. Sunwoo felt helpless, staring at Changmin as his lips parted and all he could do was remain quiet and think of a way to help him. He was so desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait there.” He finally said, pulling himself free from Changmin’s grip to retreat to the wardrobe. He pulled it open, searching to find his jacket before reaching into the pocket. He pulled out a small clear bag with pink tablets in it before returning to Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>“This will help, I promise. It’ll make you feel better soon.” He said as he pulled the tablet free, he broke it in half and held it up to Changmin’s lips for him to take.</p><p> </p><p>He trusted Sunwoo, so much so by now he didn’t question what it was as he lay his finger against he tongue and pushed the tablet onto it. Changmin gulped heavily, choking a little due to the lack of breath before he began to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it twenty minutes. Then you’ll start to feel better.” Sunwoo came to rest his hands on Changmin’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chanhee felt like he had been gone forever. Firstly the machine on their floor was broken, so he decided to run to the next floor up to use theirs… Only to find not every floor had a water machine on it. He was beyond frustrated, fuck he couldn’t even get a bottle of water when needed. He ran up to the next floor, albeit out of breath by now because he seriously didn’t exercise enough apparently. Running to the end of the hall he finally reached a working machine and began to purchase from it.</p><p> </p><p>It slowly whirred, the gears old and creaking. Chanhee was practically chanting ‘come on, hurry up’ at it until finally the water dropped to the compartment at the bottom before hurriedly grabbing it to run back down to the room.</p><p> </p><p>He was so mad at himself, he took maybe ten minutes overall, god how worthless could he be right now?</p><p> </p><p>As he opened the door he was met with silence… And the smell of marijuana.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Chanhee said as he was met with a scene he wasn’t expecting…</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo sat on the edge of the bed, a freshly rolled blunt between his fingers, blowing the smoke into the enclosed air as Changmin made soft noises as he wandered around the room a little.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you give him?” Chanhee instantly became suspicious as he watched Changmin calmly peruse the room.</p><p> </p><p>“MDMA. I said twenty minutes but I guess it’s hitting him quicker because it’s the first time-” Sunwoo calmly explained as he inhaled the smoke to his lungs again.</p><p> </p><p>“You gave him Molly!? Are you fucking kidding?” Chanhee tried to keep his voice down to not scare Changmin but he was so annoyed right now. Changmin realized it and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked for it.” Changmin tilted his head oh so innocently that Chanhee almost stumbled back in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted something to calm him down quicker, and this was all I had.” Sunwoo huffed out the smoke once more as he took the clear packet from his pocket to show Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a half left if you want some.” He held it up to Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks.” Chanhee said, masking his temptation. “One of us has to look after him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then at least take a hit of this and relax yourself. Changmin is gonna be fine, he will fall asleep on his comedown and literally forget about all of this.” Sunwoo put the pill back into his pocket and instead held out the blunt instead.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t say no to that.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee took up residence on the single bed next to the double. Maybe three feet away from Sunwoo as the two passed the remains of the first blunt between them. Changmin was definitely feeling the high hit him now as he began to touch everything he possibly could get a hold of.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it just great?” He mused, running his hand along the closet door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Sunwoo entertained him, Chanhee took another deep breath of the smoke into his lungs as he chuckled a little too.</p><p> </p><p>Now that the high was hitting Chanhee too, he had to commend Sunwoo. He did have a way of calming Changmin down, even if it was through methods he never thought Changmin would ever resort to. Seeing Changmin smile and enjoy himself finally made Chanhee feel content in this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“This is just so cool, I never want to leave here, let’s stay like this forever.” Changmin rambled. Chanhee smirked and looked over to Sunwoo, ready to pass the roll back but he was building a new one so he simply brought it to his own mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really that happy, huh.” Chanhee lazily said. His voice prompted Changmin to turn and look back at him, their expressions differing vastly as Chanhee was calm and Changmin suddenly seemed to have all the energy in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all thanks to Sunwoo. He’s so generous and kind.” Changmin monologued. Sunwoo finished rolling the joint before looking up to Changmin too.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin waltzed over to the bed, twisting his hands together as he couldn’t keep still due to the effects of the drugs he took. Chanhee’s heavy eyes simply watched, mind too clouded for this to all feel real.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s sweet and handsome…” Changmin trailed off as he reached Sunwoo. Sunwoo smirked lazily up to Changmin as he felt the boy’s hands move to either side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>In a split second they were kissing and Chanhee felt a heavy ache in his chest, dulled by weed.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin’s hands held Sunwoo’s face firmly as he hungrily dived in for more, Sunwoo lazily obliging as a hand came to the back of Changmin’s waist to hold him closer. Chanhee couldn’t believe it. It felt like he was watching a movie right now, nothing seemed real, the cloudiness of his mind stopping him from reacting truly to how he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin-” Chanhee finally managed to mutter. It was enough to catch Changmin’s attention as he broke off the kiss. Changmin couldn’t contain his giggles at the supposed embarrassment as he pushed himself away from Sunwoo, who’s hand still lightly lay around the boy’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Changmin chuckled. Chanhee’s eyes narrowed, Changmin was so confusing right now. Did he not remember Chanhee confessing to him literally this morning? Did he not say it back? Still he felt unable to voice these concerns, his thoughts losing him easily as the THC coursed through his body and Chanhee was honestly thankful for that right now as it was keeping him together.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t fair to do. I should make it fair.” Changmin said as he left Sunwoo’s grasp. He traced a hand along the double bed until he reached the single bed, Chanhee staring at Changmin as if he was trying to read his mind as he also withdrew his head a little.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” The words finally managed to pass through Chanhee’s lips. Changmin smirked as he finally reached his best friend legs with the hand running along the bed. Chanhee’s eyes ran down to the touch before looking back up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“If I kissed him, I should kiss you too, right? I know you love me.” Those words sent Chanhee’s heart into palpitations. Sunwoo was sat mere feet from him, he must’ve heard it, how embarrassing for Chanhee-</p><p> </p><p>His trail of self-depreciation left as he left Changmin’s fingers trickled over Chanhee’s jaw making him look up to him once more.</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin closed their lips together, the shock wave hitting Chanhee as he kept his eyes wide open. Changmin’s fingers ran into the back of Chanhee’s hair, entwining gently in it. It was sensuous, soft, gentle. It was everything Chanhee had ever hoped for and more after hearing those words and slowly his eyes closed over and he gave himself into the kiss. Forgetting they weren’t alone as his free hand ran up Changmin’s arm to clasp onto him, as if he still couldn’t believe it was real. The sudden burning from the blunt he was holding on his lap against his fingers caused Chanhee to retract and hiss in pain away from Changmin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scenes of a strong sexual nature.... Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changmin pulled back, unable to even look down at Chanhee’s burned finger as he dropped the burnt out stub onto his lap before picking it back up to make sure it wasn’t still lit.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee~” Changmin chimed trying to draw his friend’s attention back to him. One of the beautiful effects of Molly was the inability to feel danger or fear, and right now all Changmin could feel was happiness and heightened pleasure and that was definitely addictive. Chanhee dropped the stub to the ground as he returned his attention to the whiny Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Chanhee?” Sunwoo chimed in to check on his burned finger. Chanhee suddenly felt hyper aware of Sunwoo’s presence as he pulled back to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what would be great?” Changmin interrupted mindlessly, his hand was still anchored in Chanhee’s hair, fingers now moving to massage his neck slightly. Chanhee felt his entire body falter as Changmin’s energy was almost contagious. Mixed with his own high he felt himself relax into Changmin’s hand a little as he waited for him to elaborate on it.</p><p> </p><p>“If you two kissed.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chanhee suddenly sat more forward, Changmin turned to look down to Chanhee, not removing his hand as sensation was driving him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo took another drag of the blunt he had and exhaled before replying.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve fucked.” He said so easily Chanhee would’ve fallen over if he wasn’t sitting down. It was his worst nightmare. Changmin putting all the pieces together and realizing Chanhee had continue to lie so openly to him about where he was that night… And if he was to bring up the money…</p><p> </p><p>“What? When? Without me?” Changmin finally withdrew his hand from Chanhee’s pink hair and came to rest it on his shoulder instead. He pushed Chanhee a little bit for an answer, and Chanhee just felt even more confused.</p><p> </p><p>Being high himself while trying to comprehend this situation was not helpful at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin, that sounds like you’re disappointed you weren’t there.” Chanhee mused as he narrowed his eyes at his friend. Changmin’s thumb began to stroke against Chanhee’s shoulder, the pink haired boy looked over to Sunwoo as if he wanted to say something but he couldn’t find the words.</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m just- you really did that without me? We’ve been together this whole time, where did you have the time-” He began to ramble again and Chanhee felt like he could breathe a sigh of relief that he didn’t figure it out. Changmin left Chanhee once more and wandered back over to Sunwoo, reaching his hands out towards his face as he approached.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t blame you Chanhee, he’s so handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>As Changmin cupped Sunwoo’s face once more, Sunwoo reached his hand over to Chanhee to take the newly lit blunt. Chanhee took it without hesitation, eyes fixated on Changmin the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin moved in to kiss Sunwoo again, and Chanhee felt that dull ache in his body once more. Filling it with smoke hoping to numb it completely he found his eyes drifting down to the space between him and the two making out only feet away from him.</p><p> </p><p>His mind was going into overdrive. He knew exactly what it felt like to be on Molly himself, but was it the same for Changmin? To be needy and clingy, to feel that emotional openness with everything in the same room as you. Chanhee’s lungs began to burn as he exhaled the smoke he had be holding for too long.</p><p> </p><p>Did Changmin really mean that he loved him? Why was he kissing Sunwoo again? And more importantly, why did Changmin kiss him in the first place? He shouldn’t be feeling it, but he felt lonely. He wanted Changmin, more than he usually did, and he wanted him now. In the upper part of his vision he watched unfocused as Sunwoo pulled Changmin onto his lap, bodies entwining as the feeling the Chanhee’s gut twisted again. Time for another hit, he inhaled the fumed once more and his mind clouded up just perfectly for his eyes to close over and feel relief from this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee~.” That too familiar voice whined again, but this time it was tinged with desire. Chanhee couldn’t help but look up as he was beckoned for just to see Sunwoo in the crook at Changmin’s neck as Changmin’s eyes were on Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” He called, tilting his head to allow Sunwoo more access, Chanhee blinked in confusion. He couldn’t be serious right now.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee took another hit of his blunt. “No thanks, I don’t really feel like helping you get laid.” His tone was flat.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo withdrew his head as Changmin moved away a little. Changmin came to kneel on the bed between Chanhee and Sunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t what I meant.” Changmin leaned forward, shuffling a little so he was closer to Chanhee this time and the pink haired boy stayed still. God, weed was really helping and hindering him right now, he couldn’t make heads or tails about what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin moved in closer, on all fours now as he practically rested his lips against Chanhee’s once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>It escalated into a kiss quickly. Changmin whining at the awkward angle and the fact his hands were useless as he was holding himself up on the bed. He rectified that. Moving his knees forward until he was sitting back on his thighs, he leaned into Chanhee more as he slipped his tongue into the kiss making Chanhee moan.</p><p> </p><p>He had wanted this. He had wanted this for so long that even though the circumstances were beyond questionable his clouded mind and neediness was completely overriding that. Chanhee’s hands moved to curl into Changmin’s shirt, Changmin returned the gesture by moving his hands onto Chanhee’s slim waist, fingers finding their way under the material to scrape against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee sighed. Changmin’s hands were hot against his skin as heavy fingers traced up his sides. As he was getting lost in the sensations, Changmin pulled back slightly, moaning lowly and it prompted Chanhee to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Sunwoo, lingering over Changmin’s shoulder, lips pressed against the skin where his shoulder met his neck. Chanhee withdrew slightly in confusion but as he did Changmin’s hands pulled him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Chanhee.” He muttered. Chanhee looked up to Changmin’s hooded eyes filled with the deepest pleasure, throwing all regard and reasoning away right now. Sunwoo paused, his eyes coming over Changmin’s shoulder as if he was waiting for the signal to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I want both of you, just please-” Changmin begged, his tone causing Chanhee to crumble, he could never resist a needy Changmin, especially right now of all times.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee moved in to kiss him again, this time it was hotter and heavier than before. Teeth clashing slightly as Changmin’s primal urges were taking over, Sunwoo paused them to remove Changmin’s shirt from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee paused, looking down as Changmin’s torso, a sight he had seen a million times before. But now it was different. He ran his hands over the newly exposed skin, Sunwoo’s lips connecting to the back of Changmin’s neck as the brown-haired boy leaned in to kiss Chanhee again.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin’s hands worked to pull up Chanhee’s shirt, the awkward angle of Chanhee still sitting on the side of the bed made it difficult and slowly Chanhee began to turn towards Changmin to accommodate for him which also slowly pushed him back onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin lingered over his best friend, lips disconnecting as Chanhee helped Changmin remove his own shirt. Just as they did Sunwoo’s hand roamed across Changmin’s waist, his arm wrapping around it to pull him back onto his heels as Sunwoo turned Changmin’s head to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee lay down, his legs either side of Changmin as he watched the scene above him. He was supposed to feel jealous, he thought. But right now he couldn’t get over the fact that Changmin had whispered ‘I want you’ to him just moments before. Chanhee felt his entire body stir.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed himself up using his elbows, bringing himself to Changmin’s torso his kissed against his hot skin as Sunwoo worked on his lips. Changmin began to moan mindlessly, spurring Chanhee on to lower his kisses to his abdomen until it was physically impossible for him to go lower anymore. Sunwoo looked over Changmin’s shoulder, assessing the scene below before deciding to help.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo pulled Changmin to the side, dropping him onto the bed and turning him so he was full on his back. Sunwoo lay next to him, their lips connecting as Chanhee lay still for a moment, his mind lagging a few moments behind in a cloudy haze. Eventually Chanhee sat up and joined them.</p><p> </p><p>As Changmin kissed Sunwoo, Chanhee pressed his lips against Changmin’s body again. It was beautiful, feeling Changmin’s muscles contract under his touch. Chanhee had been waiting for this for so long that he didn’t even care that Sunwoo was part of it anymore. As he reached Changmin’s pants he unzipped them, Changmin’s already hard cock begging to come out.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee momentarily licked his lips, not wanting to waste another second before he pulled down Changmin’s underwear just enough to reveal his erection. Changmin’s mind was too busy to fully pay attention to him right now but as Chanhee lowered his lips onto him it definitely caught him by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck-” Changmin cursed. Chanhee looked up to check his reaction, and he saw Changmin looking down at him as Sunwoo also watched curiously. The feeling of two pairs of eyes on him was slightly intimidating but as Chanhee hollowed his cheeks a little and Changmin’s head fell back in bliss he forgot about it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo returned his lips to Changmin’s, muffling the cries of pleasure Chanhee wanted to so desperately hear. He wanted to hear Changmin calling for him, him specifically. He quickened the pace to do the trick, which made Changmin throw his hips up into Chanhee’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Chanhee.” He groaned, Chanhee stayed still and let Changmin fuck into him a little. His gag reflex was excellent, taking Changmin’s dick fully as he felt his own stiffness start to become unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo moved, catching Chanhee by surprise as suddenly fingers under his chin lifted him straight off Changmin’s cock and onto Sunwoo’s lips. The taste of Changmin mixed with the traces of weed burned into Sunwoo’s thick lips as he explored Chanhee’s mouth, Chanhee letting it happen willingly as he hands moved to stead himself on Sunwoo’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin groaned, feeling left out as he sat up. His hands joined Chanhee’s in the midst of Sunwoo’s shirt, pulling it up and over their head as they moved back to kiss Chanhee passionately. Changmin then fully removed his own pants before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee felt hands pull at the buttons of his jeans. For a moment again he had forgotten this was three of them, the unfamiliar feeling of more than one pair of hands on his body surprising him as he looked down to see Changmin pulling his jeans down to his thighs. The look in Changmin’s eyes made Chanhee’s stomach tighten. It was something he had never seen before but something that would remain with him forever. How stunning Changmin looked as he arched his back to lower himself to Chanhee’s cock, looking up to him as he wrapped his pretty lips around it. Chanhee moaned loudly but it was shortly cut off as he felt Changmin come completely off him.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee was curious. He looked down between him and Sunwoo to focus completely on Changmin for the time being, seeing what he was doing. He watched as Changmin unbuckled Sunwoo’s pants too, the red-haired boy whining at his dick becoming free before Changmin took him in his mouth too.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin flip-flopped between the two. Sucking Sunwoo off for a minute before returning his lips to Chanhee. Chanhee felt overwhelmed, the intervals left him feeling crazy and empty as Sunwoo returned his lips to his. The two lasting for not much longer before Chanhee became greedy. As Changmin moved to his cock one more time he put a hand to the back of Changmin’s head. Pushing him fully onto his dick and holding him there for a moment, listening to the beautiful mewling sounds of Changmin choking around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Sunwoo moaned as he watched Changmin on Chanhee’s dick. Chanhee finally let him withdraw and Changmin coughed as he gained his breath back before Sunwoo brought him to his knees with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Bend over, lemme fuck you.” Sunwoo practically growled against Changmin’s ear. He turned Changmin towards Chanhee, gaining access to his neck before sinking his lips onto it, sucking hard to create a red mark which left Changmin whining uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin obeyed. Sunwoo moved back just enough to let Changmin lay himself before him, Sunwoo pulling at his hips so Changmin was on his knees and grasping to raise himself on his elbows in front of Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful, once again, as Changmin preened his back to push himself against Sunwoo’s touch. Chanhee couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin, take it.” Chanhee said softly, it wasn’t exactly an order but Changmin listened as if it was. Chanhee held his dick towards Changmin’s mouth, inviting him to edge closer with those not-so-innocent-now eyes looking up to him as his lips sank further and further down his length. Chanhee moaned at the pleasure and put a hand on his hips as the other ran through Changmin’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo coated a finger in saliva, leaning over Changmin’s ass a little more to also let some drop down between his cheeks. The cold sensation made Changmin moan and vibrate around Chanhee’s dick, which in return made the pink-haired boy bite his lip to keep in control.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo slipped a finger in easily. Another great part of taking drugs was that your tolerance to pain was usually sky high so even though Changmin was barely prepared it didn’t hurt too much. The brown haired boy in the middle groaned around his friend’s dick, almost pulling back to take it out of his mouth but Chanhee pushed his hips forward to stop him from doing it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well, Changmin.” He encouraged, Changmin responded with another stifled moan as Sunwoo began to move in and out of him.</p><p> </p><p>The tension in the room built up quickly. Sunwoo moving to add another finger as Changmin arched his back further down, finally dropping Chanhee out of his mouth as he lost his focus completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, oh my god.” Changmin cried, his forehead meeting the mattress as Sunwoo paused for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee lowered himself onto his thighs, bringing a hand under Changmin’s chin to soothe him, he ran his thumb over the edge of Changmin’s bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well, you look so pretty like this.” Chanhee cooed. Changmin’s groans became softer, his eyes peering up to his best friend as the reassurance sank it and Chanhee wanted to much just to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo began to move his fingers again, starting slowly for Changmin’s sake and the brown-haired boy came to lay his head on his forearms as he moaned steadily along with every movement.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee watched, his hand running through Changmin’s hair to calm him down but he eyes watched as Sunwoo’s fingers fucked into his best friend’s ass at a quickening pace. He bit his lip, all the noises Changmin made was what Chanhee had been dying to hear and then suddenly his eyes met with Sunwoo’s too.</p><p> </p><p>“You next? You still owe me a round.” Sunwoo smirked cockily. Chanhee’s chest tightened, Sunwoo seriously could make a mood hotter with just a few words, but Chanhee was always keen to play along.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think this looks like a shower.” He teased back. Suddenly Sunwoo took his free hand and grabbed Changmin’s arm. He pulled him up so now Changmin’s back was against Sunwoo’s torso. The new angle for his fingers still inside Changmin made the older boy cry out in pleasure as Chanhee’s eyes couldn’t help but fall to his dick.</p><p> </p><p>He was swollen, painfully so as precum leaked from his tip. Chanhee’s mouth hung open thinking about how Changmin he been the one giving for the longest time and now he was ready to break. Sunwoo thrust his fingers up into Changmin faster, keeping Changmin’s arm behind him to keep him steady but Changmin was quickly losing it.</p><p> </p><p>His hair sticking to his forehead, lips hanging open as moan after moan left them endlessly. Chanhee felt stuck watching him again, like it was a beautiful movie but slowly he found himself moving forward to be part of it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want this?” Chanhee said, his hand brushing up against Changmin’s dick making the boy flinch.</p><p> </p><p>“Please-” Changmin cried quietly. Sunwoo moved to latch his lips against Changmin’s neck once more, leaving more red marks against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee lightly gripped Changmin’s dick, moving his hand slowly up and down, almost teasingly in comparison to Sunwoo finger fucking him relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Chanhee please-” Changmin began to beg. Sunwoo used his leverage over Changmin’s shoulder to look down as Chanhee finally gave in to his demands. Chanhee’s hand moving still slower than Sunwoo’s set pace but it was paradise to Changmin right now. The boy’s head dropped back onto Sunwoo’s shoulder as waves of pleasure washed over him, his chest riding unevenly as he struggled to maintain himself.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment Sunwoo removed his fingers and lined himself up with Changmin’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed in, his fingers had made it easy enough and Changmin gasped at the size difference. This time Changmin fell forward, his arm still being held back by Sunwoo who was using it as leverage to begin thrusting into him. Chanhee caught Changmin’s head with his free hand before moving in to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>He ate his moans up. Changmin practically crying in sheer ecstasy as Sunwoo fucked into him harder and harder. Eventually his lips couldn’t be contained as he fell away from Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah- Chan- Chanhee-” Changmin started to moan between every thrust. His head lay in the crevice of Chanhee’s neck as Chanhee slowed down his own on Changmin’s dick thinking that’s what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee- What- What do you want?” Changmin managed to splutter out. Sunwoo slowed down to give him a break and let his mind clear as he awaited Chanhee’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee felt his chest tighten. Changmin was really offering himself on a plate to Chanhee right now despite everything else. He felt breathless. As Sunwoo slowed his strokes Changmin whined, pulling himself back against Sunwoo’s chest. He entire body was flushed red from the drugs and euphoria and Chanhee bit his lip at the beautiful sight.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to fuck me.” Chanhee almost whispered, but it was loud enough for Sunwoo to hear too. Sunwoo thrust deeply into Changmin making the older boy cry and writhe against his chest as Sunwoo looked over his shoulder directly to Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you better get yourself prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Chanhee a second to realize what that meant, but soon he got it. Chanhee was innovative. As Changmin’s mouth hung open as Sunwoo quickened his pace once more he put two fingers into his mouth. Changmin moaning around them as he closed his lips, sucking on the digits and wetting them with his tongue. After a few moments Chanhee pulled them back out again and moved to his own ass, massaging a little before inserting one finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck.” Changmin cursed at the sight. Chanhee was quiet, still facing Changmin but his expression told everything as his lips parted and his eyes closed over. Sunwoo slowed down again, the mismatching pace making Changmin go crazy as he threw his head back again but kept his eyes on Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee quickly worked on adding a second finger, not sure how much longer Changmin was going to last and he didn’t want to waste a second. This time a moan parted his lips, Sunwoo was now watching him intensely too as more and more moans fell from his mouth and into the hot air.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, please, I don’t- I can’t-” Changmin cried, indicating to Chanhee and Sunwoo that he couldn’t last much longer. Chanhee withdrew his own fingers, turning around to present his ass to Changmin on all four as Changmin took his own dick in his free hand to line himself up.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee, oh my god-” He whined in unison as Chanhee arched his back. It felt so much better than he ever could’ve expected.</p><p> </p><p>As Sunwoo fucked into Changmin it prompted him to move his hips too, inadvertently thrusting into Chanhee, the pink haired boy dropped his head to the bed sheets as the short, sweet bursts of bliss.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck.” Chanhee groaned, reaching under to grab his own dick lightly. The pace was erratic as Sunwoo continued to move which prompted Chanhee to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Just let Changmin move.” He said, and surely enough the movements stopped completely.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo’s hands came onto Changmin’s hips, waiting for him to start moving as the middle boy groaned at being totally full.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do it.” Sunwoo muttered into his ear, pushing the hair aside a little to press a kiss against his earlobe, Changmin groaned and began to move his hips on his own.</p><p> </p><p>The three of the groaned, whined, mewled. Changmin doing all the work in the middle as he fucked into Chanhee he also fucked himself against Sunwoo. The sensation was quickly overloading him, his breath becoming erratic as his movements became sloppy. Chanhee’s free hand grabbed at the sheets as the other worked away on his own dick, feeling the euphoria edging closer and closer as Changmin slammed into him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna cum, I can’t- anymore-” His words were broken as he hiccuped. At that moment Sunwoo grabbed Changmin’s hips to completely stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” He growled, Sunwoo started to thrust into Changmin once more, sending the boy toppling on top of Chanhee as he could not longer control himself.</p><p> </p><p>The weight of Changmin resting against his back made Chanhee whine loudly, feeling the friction of the sheets and his hand against his dick as Changmin involuntarily fucked in and out of him sent him into overdrive too. His free hand curled into the sheets and Changmin’s free hand found it. Clasping around it as it finally drove Chanhee over the edge as he came into the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>He was spent, but Changmin and Sunwoo weren’t finished.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin continued thrusting into him, Chanhee crying at the over stimulation as Sunwoo worked hard to chase his own high. Sunwoo pressed himself against Changmin’s back, adding to the weight on Chanhee who was quickly becoming breathless and light headed. He felt like he would almost come again at this rate by literally just lying there.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo’s hips juttered, his hands coming to push down on Changmin’s hips, forcing him even deeper into Chanhee’s ass. The feeling was enough to make Changmin cum, his cries down Chanhee’s ear making the pink-haired boy tighten his hand around Changmin’s affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo followed behind shortly after. Completely losing his rhythm as he grunted, sinking his teeth into Changmin’s upper back with one final, deep thrust. The two of them tumbled to the side, leaving Chanhee on his stomach untouched, Sunwoo’s arm instinctively coming to rest over Changmin’s stomach, the middle boy quickly losing the energy he had from before this all started, once his eyes fully closed they stayed that way for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving Sunwoo and Chanhee fix a thin sheet over the three of them before joining him in slumber.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Chanhee awoke facing a still sleeping Changmin. His cheek pushed into the mattress, eyes softly closed. It took Chanhee a minute to remember what happened last night as he glanced as Changmin’s bare, uncovered shoulders as he lay on his chest. Chanhee smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin said so many things last night. ‘I want you, I love you.’ Even remembering those words had Chanhee’s stomach doing flips and he was just desperate to know for how long did Changmin feel that way too. He wanted to know it all, but for now he left his best friend sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Chanhee came to sit up, body aching and heavy as well as his head, his pink hair was scuffed and messy as he tried to flatten it down with a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake.” Sunwoo’s voice called quietly in the room. Chanhee had almost forgotten about him for a moment and his heart jumped slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked over Changmin’s sleeping body, Sunwoo was slowly sitting up too, dark heavy eyes looking like he hadn’t slept much at all. Chanhee would’ve gulped if his mouth didn’t feel like it was full of cotton balls.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been awake long?” Chanhee brought himself to ask. Sunwoo groaned uncomfortably, stretching his chest and back as he sat up too.</p><p> </p><p>“A while, I don’t know, I haven’t looked at the time.”</p><p> </p><p>The light was breaking through the curtains of the motel room but it was probably still very early. The odd calmness between the two of them while Changmin slept in the middle made Chanhee’s mind wander.</p><p> </p><p>Did Sunwoo like Chanhee too? Honestly, he didn’t know Sunwoo too personally he could’ve just been down for the threesome, but the way Changmin kissed Sunwoo first…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to shower?” Sunwoo broke Chanhee’s derailing thoughts. He shuffled to the edge of the bed, looking back over his shoulder towards Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. You can go first.” Chanhee muttered, his eyes dropped down to the floor as his mind began to overflow.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo walked into the bathroom. Chanhee felt the ache in his body become too much as he returned to lie next to Changmin’s side for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>He simply just watched him, how his hands were curled into the sheets, how his chest steadily rose and fell. Chanhee knew when Changmin woke up he would feel terrible. The worst comedown Chanhee had had was always from MDMA. It made you feel shaky, fuzzy, like a mental mind block. During those times Chanhee would simply just lie in bed and wait it out, or wait for Changmin to come over to bring him food and water. But now it was his time to look after Changmin, he guessed.</p><p> </p><p>As Sunwoo neared the end of his shower, Changmin stirred. One eye opening as it met the bright light in the room only to flutter open and closed a few more times before Changmin turned to bury his head in the mattress. Chanhee couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” He greeted Changmin, his tone light and airy as Changmin groaned heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel terrible.” He muttered against the sheets, his hands coming to grasp at his hair as he tried to stay as still as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Chanhee soothed, simply just watching Changmin as he knew all too well how this felt.</p><p>“When Sunwoo is out of the shower, it’s your turn, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo?” Changmin almost sounded confused at the name as he turned his head to peak at Chanhee again.</p><p> </p><p>Just at the moment Sunwoo walked back into the room. A towel wrapped around his waist, Chanhee moved to sit up again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awake?” Sunwoo asked to Changmin. Changmin turned onto his side, taking slightly too long to do so thanks to the pain throughout his body.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.” He wanted it to sound like a joke but he couldn’t bring himself to laugh as his head was pounding. Chanhee instinctively held out a hand to help Changmin sit up.</p><p> </p><p>“God my head hurts so much.” He complained. Both Sunwoo and Chanhee’s lips turned into a smirk as they fully empathized with that feeling but to them it was pretty cute seeing him like this.</p><p> </p><p>“You need food. And a shower. It’ll really help.” Chanhee told him. Sunwoo walked over to the single sized bed, not quite sitting down yet.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee pulled Changmin up even more, moving himself off the bed to stand up. Eventually Changmin’s feet hit the floor but he didn’t stand up just yet..</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I feel like this, I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.” He continued to complain. Sunwoo sat down and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re not anxious anymore, right? You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee rolled his eyes at the red-haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee led Changmin slowly into the bathroom. Changmin was too distracted with nursing his headache to care that they were both still naked, or that Chanhee was choosing to stay with him this entire time. Changmin wasn’t shy any other time, but he was pretty sure he had never showered with Chanhee before. Then again after last night, there really could be a first time for everything.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee ran the water until it was warm enough to get in. Changmin led the way and submerged his head entirely under the water for a few seconds before leaning back to gasp for air.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember last night?” Chanhee couldn’t help himself in asking. He had to know what Changmin remembered. If those words were meaningless, if he meant them…</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee knew well enough that in the heat of the moment you could say anything, but Changmin… Surely even in the midst of being high he would’ve meant it… Right?</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda. Well, my body sure does.” Changmin groaned as he reached a hand up to his hair, shaking the water through it.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee stood back. His eyes wandering over the marks Sunwoo had left on him. Him and Sunwoo were very different. How Chanhee had peppered Changmin with light, delicate kisses compared to Sunwoo marking him, Chanhee frowned a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it probably hurt a lot didn’t it.” It was more of a statement than a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably. I don’t really remember all the details.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee was becoming less and less enthusiastic in his belief that Changmin meant what he said. It felt like a bottomless black hole, Chanhee couldn’t control spiraling down as Changmin stood under the water, letting everything wash away so easily.</p><p> </p><p>Autonomously Chanhee’s hands came out to Changmin’s back. His best friend didn’t even flinch as he was too tired probably, so Chanhee slowly began to trace his hands over the marks Sunwoo left. They were deep red, not quite purple but not far off it either. There were a few on his neck, his shoulders, his back.</p><p> </p><p>“These will fade soon I think. I’ll let you borrow my scarf til they’re gone.” Chanhee said as he changed his hands to start washing over Changmin’s back. The brown-haired boy peaked over his shoulder to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine, I don’t need it.” Changmin replied easily. Chanhee’s eyes blinked as he looked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never had anything like them before. They’re pretty cool, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee simply just stared at Changmin. He could be pretty strange sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>As Changmin turned back to finish washing up, Chanhee felt desperate. His hands dropping from Changmin’s body to his own he chewed his lip as he mulled over what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Should he say it? Should he ask Changmin if he meant it? The first and the second time, as <em>more than a friend</em>. It was killing him inside not knowing the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin.” His voice involuntarily left him. Changmin glanced back one more time.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean it? Last night?” Chanhee couldn’t bring himself to physically ask ‘Did you mean it when you said you loved me’ Because what if he didn’t? Chanhee would just be embarrassing himself all over again. But surely Changmin would understand what he meant still.</p><p> </p><p>It took Changmin a moment to turn around. Facing Chanhee who suddenly couldn’t even look up to him, Changmin furrowed his eyebrows a little.</p><p> </p><p>“When I took whatever Sunwoo gave me, I felt a lot of things... Happiness, pleasure, joy.” He began to explain. Chanhee gulped nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“It was the first time in so long I felt so good. So… I guess last night… Yeah, I wanted it to happen. In my mind, it felt right to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee finally looked up. Changmin with his usual unreadable eyes that were wide and unknowing, but the smile that pulled at his lips gave Chanhee relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin gave Chanhee a quick look, squinting almost, before turning back to turn the water off as they both stepped out of the shower.</p><p> </p><p>They wrapped themselves in towels before exiting back to the room to see Sunwoo dressed while laying on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s for breakfast?” Changmin asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a little shorter, because as I wrote it I realized I could make another chapter out of the content I wanted to put here! So I'll upload again shortly :) Thanks for reading~ And thanks everyone for the supportive comments so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again my chapters are not BETA'd I'm sorry for any errors &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another diner they were sat in for breakfast. Their usual set up by now, Chanhee by Changmin’s side as Sunwoo sat opposite them. Sunwoo definitely noticed how much more clingy Chanhee was. How as Changmin ate Chanhee would watch more attentively, how he kept reminding Changmin to drink more water and asking if he wanted some of his own food. It wasn’t curious at all, it was just obvious. They were just obvious. Sunwoo began to feel a little uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt more than he could care to admit. But last night some part of him just didn’t care that Changmin had just confessed to Chanhee that he loved him. He was greedy, it was probably wrong to do so, but he also saw it as his only chance to be close to Changmin in the way he wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at the marks on Changmin’s neck that he had left. They didn’t seem to bother Changmin at all, but for Sunwoo it made him happy. If it was one thing that he could take from this, he knew that last night was probably one of the best.</p><p> </p><p>But still, he felt as if he lost. Not that Changmin was a prize, but in the long run how was he supposed to ever compete with Chanhee? They were best friends, it was only natural that if one liked the other it would work out some way. Sunwoo was maybe just a little too late with his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’ll excuse me.” Sunwoo said as he went to stand up to walk away from the table but just as he did somebody bumped into him.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh sorry-” Sunwoo quickly apologized before turning to see a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo? What’cha doing out here, man!?” A ‘client’ of Sunwoo greeted perhaps a bit too loudly. Chanhee and Changmin stared on untrustingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey man.” Sunwoo laughed as he patted the guys arm on his shoulder. Sunwoo instantly looked around to check that he was alone.</p><p> </p><p>He became suspicious, but he tried to remain calm and composed. He mostly didn’t want to worry the others, but also panicking in plain sight was never his style either.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey are you still dealing?” The guy said loud enough for Changmin to probably hear. Sunwoo hit in harder on the arm and slightly turned him away from the other two.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Nah man, I’m trying to get out of the business ya know?” He said. The man caught on that Sunwoo was trying to move him away from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh me too. I lasted about two weeks cold turkey, you know they say you should slowly wean yourself off that shit, right? Quitting cold turkey can be deadly, man.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo laughed as he was barely paying attention. He really didn’t want any of his technically ex-clients hanging around. Chances are was that they owed someone money too, and the apples never fell far from the trees.</p><p> </p><p>“You out here on vacation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Sunwoo answered plainly, once again trying to push the guy further away from the table, but this time he looked back.</p><p> </p><p>“With your um… Friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Friends, sure.” Sunwoo shrugged off again, he had finally had enough now that he had taken interest in the others and firmly pulled him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Look it was nice seeing you again man, but it’s time to go.” Sunwoo looked over his shoulder. Chanhee, who had been listening eagerly the entire time immediately caught his drift and nudged Changmin to get out of the booth.</p><p> </p><p>“So soon? But don’t you want to score-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah man, I’m done I told you.” Sunwoo said firmly, making the guy completely turn away from Chanhee and Changmin as they left the diner and headed straight for the car.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Who was that?” Changmin asked once they were outside. He took out the keys as Chanhee walked around to the passenger side of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“No fucking clue, let’s just get out of here.” Chanhee said as he jumped in the front passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin closed his door, putting the keys into the engine but not starting just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t leave Sunwoo in there with him, who knows what will happen.” Changmin seemed concerned, Chanhee fastened his seat belt and looked out the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“What if he’s with those guys that are chasing him for the money, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be all the more reason not to leave him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He could be dangerous!”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee-” Changmin strained his voice in such concern that Chanhee finally looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the worry in his eyes. The worry he had for Sunwoo. Chanhee wondered if he was like this when he left… His heart sank a bit once more.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Sunwoo appeared from the diner’s door. Marching with intent over to the car he climbed into the back seat, sinking deeply into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Drive.” He practically ordered, his voice dark and low.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that?” Changmin asked but Sunwoo cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Just drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin listened, starting the car once more they drove back to the motel.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The entire car ride was in silence. The tension in the air thick and rife, Chanhee almost felt afraid to talk as he could practically feel Sunwoo brooding in the back.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived back to the room Sunwoo closed the curtains over and locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tell us what the fuck is up?” Chanhee cursed in annoyance. Sunwoo didn’t pay attention as he double, and triple, checked that the door was locked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo.” Changmin soft in a much softer tone. Finally Sunwoo stopped pulling at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was the guy in the diner?”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo pursed his lips, sighing deeply as he looked down. He knew he had to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an ex-client.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of what?” Changmin asked naively. Chanhee’s eyes burrowed into the back of Changmin’s head. He could really be so dumb sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“I sold drugs. That’s how I made my money. I was trying to get out of it until…” He trailed off, knowing it was utterly pointless to bring up the money again but now the thought occurring to him made him worry even more than before.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not… One of them guys, is he?” Chanhee asked as he stringed the story together. Sunwoo quickly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think so. I mean. I’ve never seen the guy outside of the clubs before. I have no idea what he’s doing here.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should move again.” Changmin’s voice shook. Sunwoo felt guilt hit his chest as the issue he had caused.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin turned to Chanhee to ask for help once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee, I know it’s tough but-” He said as he reached out a hand to his best friend. Chanhee instinctively leaned back to him to take it.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it.” He said reassuringly. Changmin smiled softly, melting Chanhee’s heart a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You still have cash? How are you keeping up with this?” Sunwoo said, the suspicious rising in his tone made Chanhee’s chest constrict in a bad way.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo was right to keep his suspicions high. Chanhee was still yet to go to an ATM for this past week, surely it wouldn’t be much longer until ‘usual cash’ ran out…</p><p> </p><p>“I still have my card…” Chanhee had to think quickly to save his skin. He looked back to Changmin, squeezing his hand a little harder before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>“I can go to an ATM.” He lied. Chanhee turned to the closet where he had his money stealthily hidden in the bottom of a bag as he pretended to dig for his card.</p><p> </p><p>“I can drive you.” Changmin said, half approaching Chanhee was behind and Chanhee panicked. He held out a hand behind him, shaking it vehemently.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no it’s fine.” He said, taking an unaccounted wad of notes out quickly, stuffing them inside his jacket. He rose up and pretended to be putting his card away.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it dangerous if we all go out together? It’s only a ten minute walk. I’ll be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>For once it seemed like Chanhee was doing a brave thing, but really he had an ulterior motive. If Changmin went with him, he could see him walk up to the ATM and withdraw nothing. Changmin would piece everything together finally, and he couldn’t risk that.</p><p> </p><p>He walked back over to Changmin, cupping his face softly before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back soon. I promise.” It almost sounded like they would be his famous last words. Changmin looked confused for a moment as Chanhee’s hands slid down onto his shoulders before moving on to his hands. Giving him a final squeeze before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee walked over to the door, unlocking it before opening it. Changmin called out for him to be careful before he left ‘for the ATM’.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changmin and Sunwoo stood in silence for a minute. Sunwoo didn’t re-lock the door for Chanhee could get back in, so instead he walked over to the bed to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think Chanhee is acting weird today?” Changmin mused out loud. Sunwoo’s head tilted up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you noticed.” Sunwoo commented back dryly. Changmin squinted at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Changmin asked in genuine curiosity. Sunwoo took in a deep breath before standing up again.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been all over you since last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Well that’s just Chanhee.” Changmin defended. It was just Chanhee, wasn’t it? They were best friends. Wasn’t it normal to be protective over your best friend? Sunwoo quickly interrupted him</p><p> </p><p>“No Changmin, it’s after you told him you loved him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but he knows that though.” Changmin was sounding more and more confused by the second. How was any of this correlating with Chanhee acting differently? Sunwoo looked completely bemused by his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin… Do you remember last night? What you said?” Sunwoo asked in all seriousness. He tilted his head again to make direct eye contact with Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>“Well mostly-” Changmin began and already that wasn’t good enough for Sunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you loved Chanhee, and that you wanted both of us.” Sunwoo couldn’t help himself. He had felt wanted by Changmin and he needed Changmin to remember that. If not for selfish reasons, then so Changmin knew why Chanhee was acting this way.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember that.” Changmin admitted. Sunwoo left his heart sink. It wasn’t a straight forward answer, but it definitely felt like one.</p><p> </p><p>It was Changmin’s turn to duck and try to find Sunwoo’s eyes. Heavy ones meeting with Changmin’s bright eyes, how was Changmin almost always so gentle to him? He gave Sunwoo so much leeway and patience, Sunwoo had no idea how it came naturally to him but it did.</p><p> </p><p>“I do love Chanhee. As a friend. He knows that.” Changmin began and already Sunwoo’s eyes shot up to stare back at Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>Did Chanhee know that? Sunwoo pushed that thought aside as Changmin continued.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been friends forever. He’s my other half. Just, platonically that’s all. He knows that when I say that I love him.” Changmin had no doubt in his mind that it was also how Chanhee saw them…</p><p> </p><p>"Changmin, I don't think he-" Sunwoo began, but Changmin was one track minded as he needed to say what was next.</p><p> </p><p>“As for saying I wanted both of you…” Changmin trailed off and Sunwoo felt his heart jump. He had no idea where this could be going anymore, he definitely didn’t see that last line coming.</p><p> </p><p>Surely if Chanhee knew and felt the same, platonically, then Sunwoo wouldn’t be sensing so much more from him on this day.</p><p> </p><p>“I was really nervous with how much I wanted you. And Chanhee felt like a safety net so I-” Changmin got nervous once more, running a hand over his bruised neck awkwardly he squinting his eyes almost closed as he felt his stomach perform flips.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant what I said. I really did want you last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo suddenly felt the tables turn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nervous, huh?” His tone was unnecessarily playful and it made Changmin’s skin start to burn.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, Chanhee is safe and you’re-”</p><p> </p><p>“Dangerous?” Sunwoo tried to finish, but Changmin quickly rebuttled.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You’re just… You make me feel like my heart is gonna jump out of my chest when you look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin scratched at his neck, wincing as his nails ran over the bruises. Sunwoo chewed on his bottom lip as he took a step closer to Changmin slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I gave you those.” He almost proudly admitted. Changmin stopped scratching and slowly ran his hand over the marks before dropping his hand down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I figured after Chanhee seemed freaked out when I said they looked cool.” His eyes now fell to avoid Sunwoo, giving the red-haired boy another chance to take a step closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” He mused. Feeling his own heart jump a little. This definitely felt different than the spontaneity of a drug-induced threesome, especially now that he knew Changmin definitely had a thing for him back.</p><p> </p><p>“I could give you more, if you wanted them…” Sunwoo’s tone ran low and smooth, Changmin’s eyes roamed up his body until their eyes met once more.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yeah?” It was almost a whisper as his voice broke. Sunwoo took the initiative to close the gap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo leaned in to kiss Changmin, Changmin immediately sighing upon impact. It was soft and gentle, everything they hadn’t been used to recently as Changmin’s hands came up to tangle in Sunwoo’s hair. The red head broke the kiss to lead his lips down Changmin’s jaw, using his hands to tilt Changmin’s head up to an angle where he had better access.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo~” Changmin moaned lowly, letting his head fall back as he felt the familiar sensation from last night return to him, Sunwoo’s lips parted as he began to nibble at his skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanhee was finally on his way back. He maybe wandered as much as the end of the parking lot before loitering around aimlessly. He checked his phone and waited for fifteen minutes to pass before he decided it was safe to return back to the motel room.</p><p> </p><p>He hated lying to Changmin by now, but hopefully this would be the last time. Now that they were honest about their feelings, maybe it would be easier to convince Changmin to come home.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee was being optimistic. Everything seemed to be going in the right direction, even if this small blip in the road was catching him off guard. There was no bringing him down. Changmin said he meant last night. So Chanhee began to hatch a plan on what their next move would be.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ll tell him again, but we’re both sober this time. And it’ll be different than when I was apologizing, it’ll sound more sincere. He will totally understand my words, and he… He will mean them back. I know it.’</p><p> </p><p>He reached the motel door, taking a deep breath as he lay his hand on the handle. The only cog in his plan was that he would somehow have to wait until Sunwoo went to sleep or showered so he could be alone with Changmin. But he could wait… He had already waited years to get this far so he was going to make it worth it this time.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Sunwoo~’ </em>Chanhee heard quietly. He narrowed his eyes. Was it just a voice in his head? It sounded too muffled to be coming from inside the room, they were practically just on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>But then he began to hear more.</p><p> </p><p>At first he couldn’t tell… Were they talking? Complaining? But then it became more clear…</p><p> </p><p>The gentle sighs, the calling names. Chanhee’s heart broke into a million pieces.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Some stupid part of him was convinced it wasn’t real. His mind was playing tricks on him because he was so worried about confessing fully to Changmin for the last time. It was just trying to scare him out of it. He just had to look. He just had to open the door and see them sitting maybe a few feet apart from each other, waiting for Chanhee to return from the ATM.</p><p> </p><p>He convinced himself to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>There he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin was mostly covered Sunwoo’s body, all he could see was Sunwoo’s naked back as Changmin’s hands roamed across it. Chanhee felt sick. He felt like he had just eaten expired ice cream and he was about to hurl it back up any second but still he couldn’t take his eyes away from the scene.</p><p> </p><p>He watched. Changmin’s still clothed leg wrap around Sunwoo’s thigh in an attempt to pull him closer. Sunwoo obliging as he leaned in for a kiss. Chanhee had finally had enough.</p><p> </p><p>He closed the door just as quietly as he opened it. Silent tears began streaming down his face as he stood motionless on the other side. His brain instantly jumping to much more vivid images than he had just seen and he couldn’t control it. He bit so hard into his lip that it almost bled. He walked quickly away, not knowing exactly where he was going nor did he care right now. He couldn’t shake one thing from his head and that was it.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin didn’t mean it the way Chanhee thought he did.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin meant it.</p><p> </p><p>Only as a friend.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo pushed Changmin back onto the bed, his lips disconnecting with his tender neck as Changmin groaned as his back hit the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo slipped his shirt off, tossing it aside somewhere before resuming his position over Changmin’s body, kissing him deeply as Changmin’s hands came to trace over the newly exposed skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go slower this time? I want to remember it all.” Changmin practically whispered against Sunwoo’s lips. The red haired boy felt his chest ache at how innocent Changmin was still able to sound even after what happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo listened. Moving to kiss him even more slowly, passionately. Arms keeping him anchored over Changmin’s slender frame as Changmin’s fingers ran up through Sunwoo’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly indulgence began to take over. Sunwoo’s lips moving lower and lower, Changmin’s lips falling free to mutter his name a couple of times as Sunwoo nibbled against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin’s hands roamed down Sunwoo’s toned back to the top of his pants, wrapping a leg around him in an attempt to pull him closer, Sunwoo smirked into his skin before looking back up to Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted to take this slower.” He hinted at Changmin being needy. The older boy laughed a little scrunched his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you can speed it up a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo obliged again, kissing Changmin once more as his hands wandered down to the edge of his shirt. Changmin arched his back to allow the shirt to roll up until it met his arms. Their lips disconnecting as Sunwoo removed Changmin’s shirt and threw it off the side of the bed to be found at a later time, Sunwoo quickly pushed himself down to lace his tongue over Changmin’s nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah~ God.” Changmin hissed. Sunwoo’s tongue flickered over one before heading to the other. Only momentarily before he changed his focus to the center of Changmin’s chest, pressing heavy kisses down it until he arrived as Changmin’s abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin instinctively raised his hips, only to be met with Sunwoo’s hands pushing them down to keep him pinned against the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience.” Sunwoo mumbled against his skin, Changmin whined a little but quickly stopped as Sunwoo came to press his lips against one of his hips. He suckled at the sensitive skin, Changmin raised a hand to bite his fingers to suppress a loud moan. Sunwoo looked up as he noticed the reaction wasn’t a strong as he thought it would be, smirking to himself as he saw what Changmin was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so shy now. It’s only us.” He said. Lifting himself above Changmin’s stomach to look up to him. Sunwoo couldn’t help but smile at how cute Changmin was.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly why I’m shy.” Changmin couldn’t help but laugh at himself. It was ridiculous really, for the past week he had been stopping himself from pinning so obviously over Sunwoo and now that they were alone he still couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>Despite how perceiving and understanding Sunwoo had been, Changmin was still new to this. That’s why he wanted Chanhee there with him last night, he felt safe around Chanhee that if ever he got too scared Chanhee would surely see it and comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>But now that he was alone with Sunwoo, he could see that side too.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo picked himself up, coming back up to look at Changmin he pushed his hand away from his face so he could see him fully.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to you know.” Sunwoo said, his face rang the seriousness of his words and Changmin gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t be disappointed?”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin’s mind rang back to his first time… It was messy, painful, uncomfortable. When his ex tried it again and Changmin said no he got mad. They broke up quickly after that, and Changmin realized the entire thing had been fake anymore. It made him feel guilty suddenly, turning down Sunwoo… It would all end the same, right?</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo could see Changmin’s mind in over time. He took his hand that he knocked away, lacing his fingers through his own before nudging Changmin to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. I like you too much to push something on to you.” Sunwoo finally confessed. It any time was perfect it was the present. Changmin felt his chest swell as he became overwhelmed by his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I want to do it.” Changmin said as he reached a hand up to caress Sunwoo’s cheek. The red haired boy leaned in to kiss him again.</p><p> </p><p>They built up slowly. Sunwoo’s hands teasing as Changmin’s skin, Changmin kissing Sunwoo’s jaw. Eventually they were laying side by side as Sunwoo toyed at Changmin’s pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay down, let me give you a blow-job.” Sunwoo said, Changmin seemed almost taken back by the brevity of his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Changmin almost protested but Sunwoo’s hands pushed both of his hips until he was on his back already.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo kept the slow pace. Tugging Changmin’s pants down until they were past his knees, leaving his underwear in place. He kissed as Changmin’s thighs on the way back up to the material blocking his path. Slowly his hands peeled around his underwear to pull them down.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin groaned, his head rolling back as his hard cock popped out. Sunwoo didn’t waste time as he ran a stripe up to the tip with his tongue, making Changmin arch his back and whine Sunwoo’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it when you say my name.” He muttered to himself, taking Changmin in his mouth he moved all the way to the base before completely coming back up with a loud popping sound. Changmin cried in bliss once more.</p><p> </p><p>He started a rhythm, slow just like the rest of the time had been. His hand worked over the base as he focused mostly at the top. His tongue swiping over Changmin’s tip making him quickly crumble into a mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck, Sunwoo, ah-” Changmin began to curse uncontrollably, Sunwoo was becoming greedy with hearing Changmin call his name that he almost pushed him too close to his limit before bringing his mouth away completely.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin panted breathlessly, hands reaching for Sunwoo in desperation to pull him closer again, Sunwoo obliging as he moved up to kiss Changmin once more. The taste of himself on his own tongue made Changmin shudder, Sunwoo’s hands pulled at Changmin’s hair a little adding to the pleasure as the older boy moaned into his mouth loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“You really like this, huh? Just a little bit.” Sunwoo couldn’t contain his excitement as they parted lips, pulling Changmin’s hair back once more causing his moan to echo through the otherwise stagnant air, Sunwoo sought the opportunity to delve into Changmin’s neck to leave fresh marks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sunwoo, please-” Changmin began to plead. Sunwoo pulled his lips away with a loud popping sound, the area instantly turning a deep shade of read and Changmin whined as it began to sting.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo hatched a new idea. Moving down to Changmin’s thighs he performed the same action. Kissing the soft, untouched skin before lapping his tongue over it to make it wet. He began to suck on the skin, making Changmin go crazy at the new sensation, the brown haired boy attempted to clasp his legs together but Sunwoo’s hands stopped them.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo held Changmin’s thighs apart as he traced to new areas. Doing it over and over again, making Changmin start to shake and whimper, trying to grind his hips into nothingness as if he was begging for more. Sunwoo took all of his hints in his stride. He popped a finger into his own mouth, lacing it up smoothly before pressing against Changmin’s entrance as his lips returned to his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>He timed it well, sucking a new mark onto Changmin’s body just as he pushed a finger into him, the boy barely noticed as he attempted to bring his legs together once more but this time he stopped himself.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo couldn’t help but look up. Changmin was completely losing himself, tossing his body as Sunwoo began to move inside him, he quickly became desperate for more as his hips buckled against Sunwoo’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Already? Damn.” Sunwoo commented, Changmin would’ve felt the shame if he hadn’t already totally given himself over to Sunwoo. Sunwoo returned his lips to Changmin’s other thigh, the less marked one as he laced his tongue over it. Adding a second finger Changmin hissed at the discomfort and Sunwoo quickly re-positioned so he was now lingering over Changmin’s body, admiring all the marks he had made.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so good like this. All marked up by me.” He moaned. Changmin’s hands latched on to Sunwoo’s shoulders, groaning a little as he sunk his short nails into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Slow, please.” Changmin hiccuped. Sunwoo glanced up to Changmin’s face, seeing it screwed a little too tightly he decided to ease up.</p><p> </p><p>He slowed the pace, barely moving in and out of Changmin’s ass as he came to press a chaste kiss against his lips. Changmin returned it four-fold. He was hungry for Sunwoo clearly as Sunwoo teased him by kissing the corners of his mouth instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo, please~” Changmin complained, a slightly laugh emanating through which made Sunwoo smile. He gave in easily, kissing Changmin deeply as he fingered him. And slowly Changmin’s grip on Sunwoo’s shoulders loosened.</p><p> </p><p>He saw his chance. Removing his fingers from Changmin, it was met with a moan of disappointment that the pleasure had stopped, but Changmin quickly got the hint that it would be back soon as Sunwoo sat back on his thighs and pushed Changmin’s legs slightly further apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” Sunwoo asked, his rubbed his dick in preparation, coating it with his own saliva before teasing Changmin’s hole. The brown haired boy whimpered as his hands came down to hold onto Sunwoo’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it. Please” He asked in a low, needy tone. Sunwoo pushed in, knowing it was going to hurt Changmin but also knowing in the same breath that eventually it would be worth it. And if he stopped it would just prolong the pain, so he bared with it as Changmin’s fingers burned into his skin making him hiss too.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo came to rest his weight on his hands, dropping over Changmin’s body as his hands now roamed up Sunwoo’s sides until they came to rest on his shoulders, holding him closer. It took Sunwoo a few moments to begin to move, but as he did Changmin shuddered in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like you, you know?” Changmin sighed, his head tilting back as his lips fell open, soft moans escaping every time Sunwoo slowly fucked into him. Sunwoo felt his chest tighten, becoming breathless as he deeply fucked into Changmin, causing him to cry out again.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like you too.” He finally answered.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin let go on Sunwoo with one hand, searching through the sheets to find Sunwoo’s hand as he wrapped his fingers around it affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo leaned in to kiss Changmin passionately.</p><p> </p><p>The lack of oxygen escalated their pleasure. Sunwoo autonomously began to move faster, making Changmin hiccup his breath every time their lips disconnected momentarily between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>This definitely felt different to Sunwoo, not just some nightclub fuck, or someone pretending to like him for free drugs. It felt real and connected. The emotional overhaul sending him into over drive as he began to moan louder and louder.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled Changmin’s hand above their heads, clasping their fingers tightly together, Changmin wrapped his legs around Sunwoo’s hips, causing their chests to almost meet and their breath become tangled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna cum.” Sunwoo muttered against Changmin’s lips. Feeling his orgasm peaking he shut his eyes in some attempt to quell it, but then he felt Changmin’s free hand against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it, ah- Sunwoo- do it-” He whimpered. Sunwoo couldn’t control himself anymore as he sped up dramatically, snapping his hips into Changmin who lost his voice as pleasure washed over them both. Changmin’s hand moved from Sunwoo’s cheek to his own dick, determined to cum too as they both raced for their orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo stuttered first, his moans being broken up as the tense feeling in his stomach snapped quickly, thrusting once more deep inside Changmin as he came, instantly dropping his head to the crook of Changmin’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo felt every muscle in his body tense from the orgasm, he lay motionless for a few seconds until the brisk feeling of Changmin’s hand between them caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo didn’t pull out just yet. He moved slowly inside of Changmin, the sensitivity making his body feel like static as he sat back to watch Changmin jerk himself off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming.” Changmin muttered his spit through his teeth, Sunwoo felt Changmin tighten around him and it made him groan and shut his eyes momentarily.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck- Changmin.” He couldn’t help but hiss the over stimulation was too much as he pushed into Changmin one last time. Changmin came over his stomach, almost reaching his chest and the moment he did Sunwoo fell to his side. Changmin lay still, catching his breath as Sunwoo draped an arm over his clammy body.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant it, you know.” Sunwoo panted, tapping Changmin’s side to gain his attention. The older boy blinked and looked over to him without moving.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin smirked tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>“I really like you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry not sorry did any of yall except this? Hehehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanhee walked like he had purpose despite having nowhere to go. He just had to leave. His heart was breaking and his breathing was shallow he barely made it to the parking lot before heaving and dropping down to sit on the curb.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin didn’t mean it in the same way that Chanhee did. Some stupid part of him had chosen to overlook that time and time again despite all the obvious signs.</p><p> </p><p>Why else would he be so obsessed with confessing to him again? If Chanhee truly believed all this time that Changmin meant that he loved him back <em>like that </em>then he wouldn’t have to keep saying it. He just wanted to believe it so badly. He thought maybe if he kept saying it, eventually it would just click and work and now Chanhee had just caused more pain than it was entirely worth.</p><p> </p><p>He should’ve paid better attention to the signs. How easily Changmin kissed Sunwoo last night, how all this time Changmin had been adamant in them continuing as a trio. Chanhee felt stupid. It had literally been staring him in the face and he chose to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>He hung his head in his hands, the tears were stopping as suddenly he felt more angry than sorrowful. Did Changmin really have to lead him on like that?</p><p> </p><p>‘I love you, I want you.’ Was that all just a joke to him? Did Changmin really even like him or did he just feel sorry for him? His mind was racing from one thing to the next, but he had to remember one thing.</p><p> </p><p>He was still his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>From childhood until now. From the first time he felt jealous to just a short while ago when he saw him kissing Sunwoo. Their friendship had overcome so much so far it would be impossible to throw all of that away just because Changmin didn’t mean it back romantically, right?</p><p> </p><p>But it hurt. It hurt beyond unreasonable measure knowing that Changmin didn’t mean it back, and even more so that he didn’t apparently realize the way Chanhee meant it too. The questions were beginning to mount up again and Chanhee gripped his head a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>What should he do right now?</p><p> </p><p>He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to march back right in there, take the money from the bag and throw it at Sunwoo. Sunwoo would hightail it straight out of there and leave Changmin heartbroken. Maybe then Chanhee could feel some sort of rectification... But that would definitely remove Changmin from his life forever.</p><p> </p><p>And no matter what, Chanhee still didn’t want to do that.</p><p> </p><p>He was beginning to hate that feeling more than just seeing the two of them in the motel room. The fear of losing Changmin fully, even his friendship. But Chanhee just didn’t even know if he could look at him again, knowing that Changmin had said those things but not in the way he envisioned.</p><p> </p><p>It was frustrating, suffocating almost. He felt like he hadn’t taken a breath in minutes as he racked his brain over and over on what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t go back and risk seeing <em>more</em> but at the same time what else was he supposed to do? If he left Changmin would be worried, but was he supposed to act as if he had never seen it? That could be an option but Chanhee couldn’t stomach the idea either.</p><p> </p><p>He felt hopeless. Over an hour passed as he remained in the parking lot, sandwiched between two random parked cars on the small patch of sidewalk in front of them. Surely he looked a mess right now, but he didn’t care. His emotions swayed from anger to sadness, to wanting some sort of weird revenge but then realizing Changmin probably never meant to hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin couldn’t even hurt a fly, even if he had accidentally killed a man. But he definitely couldn’t hurt Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>And Chanhee felt sure of that.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin, the boy who clung to Chanhee at every given chance, who convinced him to start the same college as him so they could spend more time together, who agreed to go on that stupid night out which caused all of this mess just to please Chanhee. Changmin didn’t like letting Chanhee down as much as he didn’t like letting Changmin down too.</p><p> </p><p>And it was for that reason that he had to go back. He would get his answers. He needed that. Even if it was just the cold hard truth that Changmin didn’t love him back in the way he loved him, Chanhee just wanted to know where he stood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had been through so much. Not just through this past week, but in general, and Chanhee didn’t want to give that all up. His chest felt heavy as he stood up. Weak, feeling like he wanted to run away but he pushed against his instincts to walk back towards the motel. He wanted Changmin in his life there was no doubting that, but he still wanted his answers. And he was going to get them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sunwoo lay with his arm draped over Changmin. Their fingers entwined as Changmin toyed with the other’s fingertips. It was like they had forgotten the exact reason they were here in the first place. Being on the run from criminals and police yet somehow they both had found each other and with that came peace.</p><p> </p><p>“So how long have you liked me? Since you hit me with your car?” Sunwoo asked, his voice still slightly hoarse and dry. He looked over Changmin’s shoulder as the older boy peaked back to him, smiling with his dimple before huffing a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He answered plainly at first. He brought his attention back to Sunwoo’s fingers as he played with them. “Maybe since you ran after me at the gas station. Maybe a little bit before then.” </p><p> </p><p>Changmin grunted a little as he turned onto his back, looking up to Sunwoo who was listening intently to Changmin explain his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“But definitely when you said you would stop fighting with Chanhee for my sake.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin’s hand latched onto Sunwoo’s, bringing it to rest on his stomach, the heat of Sunwoo’s hand feeling pleasant against his skin. Sunwoo’s lips twisted into a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“He really means a lot to you.” Sunwoo couldn’t help but comment, but in a way it felt like the ‘competition’ was over. He knew it was just friendship between them now, that was confirmed. Of course Sunwoo was still sure Chanhee didn’t see it that way, but they would cross that bridge when they got to it.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my best friend. I literally wouldn’t be here without him.” Changmin said warmly. He lifted his head up slightly to kiss Sunwoo’s nose, catching the red-haired boy off guard for a second but he chuckled a laugh in his throat at the pure action. Changmin... He definitely brought something out of Sunwoo that he hadn’t felt in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“And I wouldn’t have met you either, honestly.” Changmin remarked, and it threw Sunwoo slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He furrowed his eyebrows a little. Did Changmin just figure it out? Did he know this whole time? Sunwoo felt a little worried. Would he be implicated too if Changmin found out Sunwoo was with Chanhee on the night he killed that guy? Would Changmin still care for him then knowing he contributed to all of this? His mind was racing.</p><p> </p><p>“I was on my way to Chanhee’s when I hit you, remember? If I hadn’t been going there, then I never would’ve met you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And maybe my bruises wouldn’t have taken so long to heal.” Sunwoo teased, he leaned over Changmin a little, an arm encasing him in an embrace a little as Changmin laughed his dark humor off.</p><p> </p><p>“You said that wasn’t me!” He chuckled, Sunwoo leaned in to kiss Changmin softly before replying.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. And I probably would’ve been worse off if you didn’t run into me too, so I’m grateful for that.” </p><p> </p><p>Changmin smiled as he came to run a hand over Sunwoo’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you? When did you realize you liked me, hm?” He redirected Sunwoo’s question back to himself. The younger boy pretended to be deep in though, wrinkling his forehead and chewing on his lower lip, Changmin waited impatiently for his reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, since you hit me with your car.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them laughed, Sunwoo laughing in to kiss Changmin again but the elder turned his head away slightly to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“No, seriously. I was honest, now it’s your turn.” He protested as Sunwoo gave up. The red-haired boy sighed happily, pushing Changmin’s hair away from his forehead to look at him properly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious. You hit me with your car and then immediately panicked about me and wanted to call an ambulance. But then you stopped and listened to me, and that’s the most anyone has done for me in a long time.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have low standards.” Changmin joked, Sunwoo smirked and kisses his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but there’s nothing low about you.”</p><p> </p><p>The two lay together for a moment, the happiest they could be despite the situation, which quickly began to feel bittersweet to Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>“We should get dressed. Chanhee’s been gone a long time, he could come back any second.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo silently listened, the two of them getting up and dressed without saying much else, but something inside Changmin began to feel strange. The guilt sinking in that he knew if Chanhee walked in on them how upset he would be.</p><p> </p><p>...Chanhee knew he loved him as friends, right? Something inside Changmin was suddenly doubting that.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think... Chanhee is gonna be mad at us, do you?” He muttered barely to Sunwoo. The boy was putting his socks as as Changmin walked over to his phone to check the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Define ‘mad’.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well... Disappointed. I don’t know, maybe I’m just over thinking things. Chanhee knows I love him as a friend, right? Just friends?” </p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo saw the bulb finally go off inside Changmin’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin looked down to his phone. It had been almost an hour since Chanhee left for the ATM, he should’ve been back by now. His stomach began to sink. He was suddenly realizing that ‘if Chanhee saw us he would be upset’ wasn’t something a best friend without romantic feelings for you should be feeling when they saw their friend’s hooking up. The times Chanhee had told Changmin he loved him in the past had always felt different, and Changmin just put that down to ‘how he was’ but slowly the pieces were coming together.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin.” Sunwoo said as he approached him. Changmin put his phone down and looked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that’s not true.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin felt terrible. All this time he had been stupid enough to believe those three little words were strictly platonic, not realizing the damage he had done by saying them back, and even worse, sleeping with Chanhee last night. He opened up things that were never supposed to be touched, he definitely was to blame for all of this.</p><p> </p><p>“I should find him. I should probably explain myself to him, I don’t want to lose him.” Changmin began to ramble a little too much, so Sunwoo touched his arm gently to put a stop to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s go. He’s probably not too far, he can’t drive luckily.” </p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo placed a hand around Changmin’s back, leading him to the door before taking a step out.</p><p> </p><p>Then horror hit his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunwoo’s eyes widened. Chest restricting the flow of air into his body as he heard familiar voices down the hallway, he wished in that split second that his eyes didn’t follow the sound but he couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” He couldn’t help it as it slipped from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Changmin asked innocently, doing his best to take a step forward out into the hallway but Sunwoo’s hand curled up in Changmin’s shirt and pulled him back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly that caught their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Hide, hide.” Sunwoo panicked as he pulled Changmin back into the room.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘</em><em>Hey! Down there!</em><em>’</em> One of the henchmen shouted. Sunwoo felt panic course throughout his body. It was too late. He closed the door and locked it quickly as Changmin’s voice began to shake too.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening? Who was that?” He said, Sunwoo too busy locking the door to look back at him. Not like locking the door would stop them, but it would definitely buy them some time.</p><p> </p><p>“That fucking guy, ugh.” Sunwoo cursed. He wanted to badly to slam his fist against the door in anger but he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“He must’ve tipped them off that he’d seen me. They probably scoured the motels in the area looking for me. Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>He still kept his voice low despite it being pointless. Changmin was already panicked and time was running out for him to decide what to do. He finally looked up to Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to go. You need to get out of here.” He told me, Sunwoo rushed forward to get closer to Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>“But where? There’s no place to get out on here, Sunwoo-” Changmin felt his voice break and Sunwoo heard it too. Sunwoo took him by his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Then hide.” He said before he started pushing Changmin back towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay in here, and don’t open the door. No matter what you hear or they do, don’t come out.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo no-” Changmin tried to protest, then suddenly a loud bang on the door scared him too much to continue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘</em>
  <em>Sunwoo! We know you</em>
  <em>’</em>
  <em>re in there.</em>
  <em>’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo tightly closed his eyes, trying to keep as calm as he could, but he was failing.</p><p> </p><p>“Just... hide. Please.” He muttered barely to Changmin before he finally closed the bathroom door on him.</p><p> </p><p>The banging got progressively louder, the guys on the other side obviously attempting at breaking it down. All Sunwoo could do was watch and wait. It took a few more moments but soon the hinges were too weak to hold back anymore and the wood splintered as the locks snapped from the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well.” One of them said. Sunwoo felt dread fill his stomach as he lay eyes on the three men in front of him once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy seeing you guys here. Vacation, is it?” Sunwoo couldn’t help himself, and it definitely wasn’t going to help his case.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are the others?” The skipped over the small talk. Sunwoo’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“The others. Your little friend said you were on vacation with some friends. A brown haired and a pink haired guy.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit.</em> Sunwoo didn’t predict this approach.</p><p> </p><p>The three buff bodies henchmen in front of him simply stared, waiting for their answer as the blocked the only exit. Absolutely no playfulness on their faces to even tolerate Sunwoo’s little games, now all he could think about was how to make sure they stayed away from Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not here. As you can see.” He tried to remain calm once more as if his life depended on it. But the reality was that Changmin’s life was the one in the balance too.</p><p> </p><p>“We split ways after they saw me talking to that guy. Guess you weren’t as fast as you thought you were.”</p><p> </p><p>The three men stayed silent, as if they were observing Sunwoo’s mannerisms and words like a lie detector. The red haired boy stood his ground firmly. If this was the last thing he could do alive then maybe Changmin could make it out of here eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“Check the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo panicked. They had seen through his ruse, there was nothing he could do. He made an attempt to push himself back on the door, stumbling a little as it hit his back. Changmin inside the bathroom jumped.</p><p> </p><p>“Move!” One of the shouted, pushing Sunwoo almost easily off to the side as he hit the bed, stumbling to pick himself back up quickly but it was too late. The henchman came back out of the bathroom holding Changmin around the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s only one in there.” He told the other two. Changmin looked at Sunwoo with sorry eyes as all Sunwoo could do was stare back helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look just whatever you do, don’t touch him okay? He had nothing to do with the money, he doesn’t even know I deal-”</p><p> </p><p>As Sunwoo begged for Changmin’s freedom one of the henchmen began to laugh, cutting him off.</p><p> </p><p>“So you dragged some poor, innocent guy into your mess? Typical.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin stayed quiet, looking at Sunwoo as the main guy began to step closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he fool you? Make you think he was a good guy who just needed some help?” They fakely cooed to Changmin, taking his face in one hand, they squeezed Changmin’s jaw a little too tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just stop!” Sunwoo protested, he went to move forward to intervene but they were outnumbered. The third henchmen quickly stepped in his way, a hard fist to stomach making Sunwoo fall to the ground in agony.</p><p> </p><p>“No-!” Changmin couldn’t help but cry out, then the grip on his jaw tightened until the noise stopped and he was forced to look at the guy in front of him instead.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s ten grand in debt!” He practically yelled in Changmin’s face. The older boy flinched, eyes closing over automatically in fear. The other henchman picked the struggling Sunwoo up off the ground and held him still.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t happen to have ten grand, do you? You could help out your little friend over there.” They went back to fake soothing Changmin who unwittingly opened his eyes again. He heard Sunwoo groaning as they picked him off the floor, Changmin tried his best to look over at him.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t know shit, please.” Sunwoo gasped for his breath back. “Just let him go. He’s not who you want!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, only our boss gets to decide that.” The main guy mused, finally he let go of Changmin’s jaw to turn around to Sunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin felt sick. He felt terrified and like he couldn’t move, the grip on his shoulder doing just enough to paralyze him completely as all he could do was watch the scene unfold before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Which by the way, he will be here in the morning. So don’t think about trying one of your little escapades again, we’re here all night.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo heaved. Trying his best to pull himself from the grip of the other man but it was pointless, they overpowered him easily and laughed at his feeble attempt.</p><p> </p><p>“He is very cute though. I can’t see why you kept him around, did you two have fun?” He turned back to Changmin and those words twisted Sunwoo’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“We could have some fun with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin looked up to the man before him, but before he could even whimper a word he was punched in the stomach hard. He almost fell to the ground except for the guy behind him keeping him held up, Changmin cried out in shock as Sunwoo began to go wild once more.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing!? Just leave him! It’s me you want!” He protested madly, trying to break free once more in a desperate attempt to help Changmin who had tears streaming silently down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that? It’s your turn now?” The main guy pouted as he turned back to Sunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>This time he threw a fist square across Sunwoo’s face, sending him flying from the henchman’s grip and against the wall, ricocheting off it before ending up on the floor in a heap.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! STOP!” Changmin began to scream as the main henchman continued to pummel into the already lifeless Sunwoo. His face, his chest, his stomach, nothing was left untouched as his fist met with the red-haired boy over and over again causing Changmin’s voice to become louder and louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut him up, already!” One of them shouted, prompting the guy who held onto Changmin to punch him in the guy one more time.</p><p> </p><p>This time he let Changmin fall to the floor, giving Changmin the perfect sight of Sunwoo as they continued to beat into him heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop- you’re killing him!” Changmin sobbed desperately, this time a knee rose to meet his ribcage, sending sharp pains into his chest as he crumbled onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right-” The other called, bringing a hand to the main guy’s shoulder to pull him away from Sunwoo’s body.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin felt helpless. More than helpless. He felt like he didn’t even exist as all he could do was stare at Sunwoo’s bruised and beaten body, trying desperately to see if he was breathing or moving at all as the henchman stood up and dusted himself down.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. We’ll wait until the morning.” He seemed to breathe a sigh of relieved tension as he wiped the blood from his knucled onto his pants before walking back over to Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin flinched, eyes averting down to the carpet he lay on, terrified about what will happen next.</p><p> </p><p>“You tell your buddy over there not to go running. We’ll be in this motel all night. We will have every exit covered. If you even think of running away we will kill you. Even before the boss gets here, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin stayed silent, he didn’t make a sound or move at all and the henchmen took that as a sign that he understood. Slowly their footsteps began to fade. Reaching the doorway before looking back to the two on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll give you two tonight to say your final words. Make it count.”</p><p> </p><p>The door clicked like it would close, but the broken latches made it hang open slightly.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Changmin felt like he was in the clear he crawled over to Sunwoo. Calling his name over and over but he didn’t respond and Changmin began to sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo, please be alive. Sunwoo please.” He begged. He sat down next to him, pulling Sunwoo’s head onto his lap before going to check that he was breathing, but just before he did Sunwoo groaned in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo!” Changmin had never sounded more relieved in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry-” Sunwoo managed to groaned, a think coat of blood on his lips indicated the trauma inside him. Changmin’s tears ran onto him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t be sorry- don’t be- you’re okay- you’re okay and that’s all that matters right now. You’re gonna be fine.” Changmin soothed to Sunwoo as much as he soothed to himself.</p><p> </p><p>But they both knew that wasn’t going to be the case.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled him onto the bed, Sunwoo being unable to keep himself sat up he groaned at the pain as he lay down, Changmin holding his own ribs as he tried to help him sit up.</p><p> </p><p>“We can get through this. We’ll figure something out, we always do, we can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Sunwoo’s hand tightened around Changmin’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pointless, Changmin.” He coughed, his head swinging forward as he sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing we can do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanhee took much longer than he anticipated to reach the motel floor they were staying on. He kept 'toing and froing' between when to go back, and whether to go back at all. But eventually his trail led him here as he slowly walked up to the room.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted answers. Whether or not Sunwoo was there anymore he didn’t care considering he already knew what was going on between them. It still hurt but it was something Chanhee was working on. Either way… He had to accept that Changmin wasn’t going to return the feelings he had for him.</p><p> </p><p>As he approached the door he froze. It wasn’t obvious at first but something definitely felt different. The door seemed open, which went totally against Sunwoo’s moral fiber considering how they locked up before.</p><p> </p><p>Did Chanhee forget to close it when he left?</p><p> </p><p>Did they leave?</p><p> </p><p>Upon closer inspection Chanhee realized the locked were broken and the entry had been forced.</p><p> </p><p>Fear overwhelmed him. He could only think the worst. His fight of flight kicked in and in all honesty he wanted to run away but knowing that something bad could’ve happened to Changmin kept him going until he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin-” Was the first word to leave his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the two of them, Sunwoo on the edge of the bed as Changmin sat next to him. Sunwoo was so badly beaten up that his eye was swollen and he could barely sit straight. Changmin looked intact to the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee ran over, falling to his knees in front of both of them as the shock finally sunk in and he stared up to Sunwoo. The red haired boy couldn’t even look back at him as Changmin pressed a cold towel against his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” He stuttered. Changmin looked the saddest Chanhee had ever seen him before.</p><p> </p><p>“Some guys came for their money back. They hit me and then turned to Sunwoo and did this.” Changmin explained. Chanhee couldn’t take his eyes off Sunwoo until Changmin mentioned being hurt too.</p><p> </p><p>“What? They hit you? Where? Are you okay?” Chanhee panicked, reaching his hand up to Changmin to check on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. My ribs just hurt.” He shook off.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need me to get anything? Another first aid kit? Water?” Chanhee began to ramble off until he realized they were probably still in danger.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we still sitting here for? We have to go!” He said before standing up, and finally Sunwoo spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no point. They’re waiting for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Us?” Chanhee froze. The fear hitting his chest hard. What could that possibly mean?</p><p> </p><p>“They guy from the diner told them Sunwoo had friends. Brown hair and pink hair. They know what you look like.” Changmin went on to explain, saving Sunwoo’s breath.</p><p> </p><p>“They probably saw you come up here too.” Sunwoo added. Chanhee’s heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what do we do? Sunwoo you need to come up with a plan-” He began but Sunwoo hissed out a short laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the point? I’m just gonna have to keep running and eventually they’ll catch me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo took the towel from Changmin’s hand, holding it to his own eye before standing up slowly. Changmin helped him as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>“You two should find your own way out of here. It’s pointless for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No-” Changmin whined desperately, a hand coming to hold onto Sunwoo’s arm to keep them both steady. Chanhee bit down on his lip. For so long he had waited for Sunwoo to say something along those lines… Now he didn’t want to hear it at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to leave you. Not after everything we’ve been through” Changmin tried to make Sunwoo see. Sunwoo wanted to smile but it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee’s mind flashed to the money.</p><p> </p><p>He could do it. He could end it all and give it back now. Sure a few hundred dollars short but that would be something he could pay Sunwoo back once they were home… If they could ever get back there after this.</p><p> </p><p>But if he did that… He exposed himself. He would lose Changmin, but right now either way he was going to lose him. He just had to figure out what to do first.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if I go back, what have I got, hm?” Changmin’s voice faltered. Chanhee was dragged from his own thoughts and back to the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Changmin, his eyes red and bloodshot from crying, his body unable to straighten due to the pain. It hurt Chanhee to see him like this.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way I slipped under the radar that well. The police are probably still looking for me. If I go back.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin sunk back down onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d have to face the disappointment of my parents as they lock me up for murder. Lose my career, my dreams, you.” He looked back up to Sunwoo as he said that. Chanhee felt the dull ache from earlier return even if he didn’t want to feel it right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee, you did so much for me so far.” Changmin called over to his best friend. Chanhee’s eyes shot up to look over at him. It was like Changmin had given up. There was no fight left him either of them and Chanhee felt the energy drain from his body too.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go back. You could probably still leave easily right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“No chance.” Chanhee said firmly, taking a step closer to Changmin as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>An idea was forming, one he would execute on his own, if he could. If he could do this… Then every party would win without ever knowing Chanhee had the money.</p><p> </p><p>“You said it yourself, we’re in this together. We’ll figure a way out of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Sunwoo questioned, of course he couldn’t see no way either.</p><p> </p><p>“Just… Trust me. We can disguise ourselves, we’ll leave in the middle of the night. There’s no way there will be eyes on us every second.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin and Sunwoo simply stared at Chanhee. It was so unlike him to be optimistic, especially in a time like this where absolutely no light could be seen. But running away wasn’t Chanhee’s intent.</p><p> </p><p>“You two should rest. Let me figure out the disguises, I’ll wake you both up when I’m done, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The pair stayed quiet again.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s gonna work, Chanhee.” Changmin finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. They’ll be looking for us, but I can totally change how we look. Believe me, it’s worth a try.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo looked over to Changmin. Taking his hand and squeezing it a little, as if he was relying a silent message to him without Chanhee knowing what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Finally Changmin looked back to Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. It’s worth a try.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took hours for Sunwoo and Changmin to sleep. Chanhee helped Sunwoo’s wounds, the swelling around his eye becoming better before they both finally showered and lay down.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee sat in a chair opposite the bed, watching them with melancholy until they finally dozed off.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it wasn’t the right time for answers. Or for bringing up what he saw before this all happened. He figured there would be time for that once they all left… He just had to figure out how to give the money back first.</p><p> </p><p>If the guys knew what he looked like, it shouldn’t be a problem. If he wandered down to the lobby with a huge bag they would probably stop him, he could hand it over and tell them to leave them alone. That would hopefully be the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>Then whenever the three of them ‘ran away’ hopefully in a few days Sunwoo would realize he was safe and could return back home too.</p><p> </p><p>It was a very optimistic plan that Chanhee had. But it was the only one he could think of.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around to check they were both still asleep before walking over to the closet where the bag was.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath. Unzipping the bag he wanted to quickly check just how much he had spent this past week so he could make it up to then when handing the money over. As the rustled through the clothes, Changmin stirred.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee?” He called lightly. Chanhee jumped quietly and looked over his shoulder. Changmin was still on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked the pink haired friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Just… Checking what we can wear for when we leave in a few hours. Go back to sleep.” He lied, he stayed perfectly still hoping that Changmin would listen.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.” Changmin called. Chanhee sighed in defeat. This wasn’t going to be easy.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you come here?” Changmin asked. Chanhee suddenly was confused. He stood up, leaving the bag where it was to walk around to Changmin’s side of the bed to see what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Come lie down. Next to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee quietly obeyed, slowly moving onto the bed he crawled next to Changmin, careful not to hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Changmin practically whispered. If Changmin could see Chanhee’s reaction he would see he was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you sorry for? This isn’t your fault-” Chanhee began to defend but Changmin stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I hurt you… With what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee felt his heart break all over again. Sudden tears pricked at his eyes as the emotions overwhelmed him that Changmin realized the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean so much to me that I never thought of the impact I could have had when I said that. So I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be sorry.” It was Chanhee’s turn to chime in. “I probably shouldn’t have pushed it onto you. I guess it was selfish of me to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin’s hand reached out, feeling around for Chanhee’s before curling into it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re allowed to be selfish sometimes, Chanhee. I just wish I would’ve told you sooner so you could do more with your life.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee huffed a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you talking like this is your death bed? Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to go.” Chanhee tried to reassure him again, he went to push himself off the bed but Changmin’s hand grasped more firmly around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just.. stay a little while longer, please? Until I fall back to sleep. I want you to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Chanhee sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think there's maybe 2 chapters left? If I judged it right.<br/>The end is coming veryyyyy soon, I want to thank everyone who read this story and stuck by it while I wrote!</p><p>Especially a few chapters ago, I got an overwhelming amount of positive comments that I genuinely cried LOL. <br/>I really appreciate the time everyone takes to comment and kudos on this website! You really keep writers going &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanhee suddenly jumped awake. Dazed and dreary, he wasn’t even aware that he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was waiting for Changmin to fall asleep and then-</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Where was Changmin?</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee sat up. It was still dark in the room, indicating it was still the middle of the night so he couldn’t have been asleep for long but something just didn’t feel right. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he lay his hands across the bed in an attempt to feel Changmin but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even feel Sunwoo either and then he knew something was definitely wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Chanhee cursed. He jumped up and turned the light on. The blinding fluorescence burning his still tired eyes as he realized he was alone in the motel room.</p><p> </p><p>Where the fuck could have they gone?</p><p> </p><p>He instinctively went to his phone, seeing no texts or calls from Changmin he decided to call him himself. Only to hear Changmin’s phone vibrating on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over. Noticing his best friend’s phone resting on some paper. He went over to read it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chanhee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We decided this was best for us all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you wake up, leave the motel as soon as possible undercover and never look back.</em>
</p><p><em>Go home, make up some story about how we partied all week and then we got into a fight so you left.</em> </p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry it had to end this way, but we saw no other choice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three of us couldn’t continue together. Sunwoo would be hunted down eventually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I would have no future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope in time you can forgive me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, my best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Changmin</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck could any of that mean? It sounded like a suicide letter but…. He couldn’t. Chanhee’s mind went into overdrive. There was absolutely no way that Changmin could be planning something like that.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t like him.</p><p> </p><p>But then again, this entire week had shown Chanhee a different side to his best friend that he had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t even time to think about the emotions involved, Chanhee had to act fast. He went to the closet, grabbing the bag he cleared out all the clothes on top to just leave the money inside before he threw it over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Where the fuck would you go to kill yourself if you were trapped in a building with no exit?</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee instantly knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>He ran to the elevator, taking it all the way to the top floor but even that wasn’t enough. He ran to the end of the hallway, opening the door which led to the roof before taking in a huge gasp of air that he had been forgetting to take since he read the letter.</p><p> </p><p>At first he didn’t see anyone. The cold night air chilling him and making the fear even more real.</p><p> </p><p>What if he was too late?</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee felt the tears well up in his eyes as he clutched the bag closer to him as he ran around to the other side of the building.</p><p> </p><p>And there he saw them.</p><p> </p><p>The two lovers stood on the edge of the building, only a few feet away from each other as they slowly reached out to each others hands.</p><p> </p><p>It almost felt like a movie, it couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening right now, Chanhee was not about to witness the death of his best friend, he couldn’t do it.</p><p> </p><p>He stumbled forward, feet barely leaving the floor as he found his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo!” He called. Throwing the other two completely off guard.</p><p> </p><p>They looked back. The devastation in Changmin’s eyes apparent as he looked over to his desperate best friend. It sent Chanhee to his knees as he tipped the bag open, pouring the notes onto the ground in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s here. The money’s here, I took it. Please-” He gulped. Sunwoo’s eyes grew wider in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s maybe a few hundred missing, I’ll pay you back, I promise. Just please don’t jump, please. I’m sorry!” His voice was shaking so much as well as his hands as they crumpled together in fists on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo’s stomach twisted, too many emotions to keep track of as his hand fell free of Changmin’s as he turned around to step down from the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee.” He muttered. Autonomously his feet carried him unsteadily towards the money until the realization that his burden was over hit him and he fell to his knees just short of Chanhee. Sunwoo’s hands delved into the cash, counting it roughly in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just wanted to keep Changmin safe, I thought I could use it, I’m sorry.” The pink haired boy kept apologizing over and over but Sunwoo was barely listening to him as he mumbled numbers to himself while counting.</p><p> </p><p>His breath was slowly returning to him, watching Sunwoo as he didn’t even glance back at him at all. He didn’t blame him. After being moments from death multiple times, Chanhee could finally sense the relief right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>But then he realized Changmin wasn’t there yet.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes shot back up. Changmin was still precariously standing on the edge, completely not paying attention to the two of them on the ground behind him. Chanhee’s heart jumped into his throat as he stood up on shaky legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin, please.” Chanhee could barely choke out as his throat closed over. He was terrified. The fear of losing Changmin in a way he had never anticipated before was suddenly so real and he felt even more hopeless than before. Changmin didn’t look back.</p><p> </p><p>“He has the money now, we can go home. All of us-” He began to explain in hopes that Changmin would turn around, but the words that left his friend’s mouth didn’t seem to care about that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still a murderer, Chanhee.” Changmin’s voice was void and empty, scaring Chanhee even more.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee took another step closer, Changmin didn’t budge still, refusing to turn around because if he saw Chanhee he might just change his mind again.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if I go home, what do I have? I’ll lose everything. My friends, my family, my livelihood. There’s nothing left for me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true.” Chanhee managed to gasp back. Hearing Changmin talk in such a way hurt more than he could’ve possibly imagined. The night air blowing through Changmin’s hair and clothes made it seem so easy for him just to slip away and Chanhee could almost envision it happening. It left him paralyzed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t run anymore, Chanhee. I’m tired.” The strain in Changmin’s voice showed Chanhee he was crying even if he didn’t turn around and show it. It caused tears to fall from Chanhee’s eyes too as he managed to put another foot forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you don’t have to run anymore. We can go back. We’ll explain it was self-defense, I’ll be by you every step of the way just please-” Chanhee felt all his energy suddenly leave him as he choked to finish the sentence. Not wanting to say it and face the reality of what Changmin was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do it. Don’t jump.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee saw Changmin’s feet shuffle and his heart lunged forward in his chest. He felt frozen to the spot once more but then suddenly his voice carried forward again.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin, I love you!” He barked, tears falling freely now as Changmin froze once more.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my best friend. And if I can have you in my life only as a friend I’ll take that any day over losing you forever, just please! Don’t do this and leave me here without you!” Chanhee fell to his knees, unable to tolerate the stress anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Fearing that once he opened them again Changmin would be gone and it would all be his fault. That he couldn’t help his best friend even in his darkest hour. If Changmin wasn’t there Chanhee could see no future, he never wanted to open his eyes again if Changmin wasn’t going to be there.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“If I turn myself in… Do you promise you’ll stay with me?” Changmin murmured. Chanhee’s fingers balled up tightly as he nodded his head vehemently.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never be able to get rid of me.”</p><p> </p><p>He dared to open his eyes, peaked through slightly and he noticed Changmin’s feet were now facing towards him. Chanhee almost choked out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin began to step down and automatically Chanhee jumped to his feet. Reaching his arms out to encase Changmin as he stepped off the ledge, Chanhee felt completely weak once more as his weight brought them both down to the floor in a heavy motion.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Chanhee cried into his best friend. Changmin’s arms came to hug him back.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s okay. You don’t need to be sorry anymore. It’s over now. Like you said.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter, thank you to everyone who read until the end! <br/>Words can't describe how much I appreciate it! ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them returned to the room shortly after the scene. Sunwoo helped Changmin carry Chanhee back as he was too drained to carry his own weight. They sat him on the bed as Sunwoo picked his phone up to call the man he owed money to before walking away to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin went to take a step back, only for Chanhee to reach out and grab the edge of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant it, you know. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” He gulped, almost afraid to look up to Changmin as he heard him sigh and move closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’ve been pretty selfish this week with my decisions. What I did before… That was the most selfish thing I could’ve done, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee glanced up to Changmin, his eyes were glossy and tired from the lack of sleep and emotional night they had just survived. Chanhee pulled on him tightly, embracing around his waist for a hug as Changmin wrapped his arms around Chanhee’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“It was the least selfish thing you could think of. You were just trying to help me, but the reality is that without you all of this would be meaningless.” He said muffled against Changmin’s body. Changmin hugged him tighter, remaining silent until Sunwoo exited from the bathroom after his phone call.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re in the lobby. They said I can drop the money off to them and collect the rest once I’m back home. They’re gonna tail us back there anyway.” Sunwoo informed, his voice was also tired and weary as Chanhee pulled away from Changmin’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“You can take me to the ATM, I can pay it for you. I’m the one that spent it anyway.” Chanhee offered. Sunwoo was in no mood to argue against it, simply nodding at his request before he turned to grab the rest of their bags and head down.</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>They did exactly that. Dropping by the ATM as a car tailed behind them. They stood over Chanhee’s shoulder as he withdrew the money, handing it stealthily to them as they all backed away from the machine.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait in the car for five minutes before you leave.” They instructed the three of them. Sunwoo gripped tightly onto the wheel as Chanhee climbed into the front passenger seat next to him. Changmin was in the back resting.</p><p> </p><p>They remained almost silent on the drive back. The air thick with unspoken words until the reached the hustling city they all left merely a week ago on the run. It almost felt alien to them now as they had completely changed as people on the inside.</p><p> </p><p>As agreed, they pulled up to the police station. Sunwoo cut the engine as nobody moved an inch, Chanhee bit into his lip as he plucked up the courage to speak first.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” He turned over his shoulder to look at Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>The brown haired boy’s eyes were glued to his lap, feeling too heavy to look back up to his best friend as he nodded slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to. I committed a crime, I have to turn myself in.” His moral rang out clearly and Sunwoo’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked in the rear view mirror to Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you don’t want to. We can just pretend that-”</p><p> </p><p>“That this past week never happened? I don’t think I’m ever gonna be able to forget this as long as I live.” Changmin huffed with the slightest of bitter laughs. Sunwoo’s eyes adverted down once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be here for you. Whatever you need, no matter what happens I’ll be here for you.” Chanhee reiterated once more. Changmin managed to glance up to him with the faintest of smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Sunwoo added.</p><p> </p><p>The silence returned. Changmin’s body felt like it was made of iron as he willed himself to climb out of the car and head towards the police station. His hands finally curled around the handle of the door and opened it.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin-” Chanhee spat out a little too quickly, making his best friend freeze once again.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>The two remaining in the car watched as Changmin left alone, just how he wanted. They felt completely lost without him suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we should’ve gone with him?” Sunwoo broke the silence a few moments after Changmin had entered the building they were parked in front of.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I think he wanted to do it on his own to prove he could still be a good person.” Chanhee explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he could be bad if he tried.” Sunwoo couldn’t help but chuckle and Chanhee felt himself relax a little in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully the police would see that too.</p><p> </p><p>The silence fell once again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I took the money from you.” Chanhee finally confessed. He hung his head so that he couldn’t see Sunwoo look over to him as he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was never going to see you again, I was being opportunistic. That really came back to bite me in the ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo huffed another laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t say I don’t blame ya.” He chuckled. Chanhee’s face contorted at the expected reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I probably would’ve done the same if I were you. Some random one night stand you met in a bar, what’s the harm right?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee finally looked over at Sunwoo as he pushed himself back to relax in the seat too.</p><p> </p><p>“Never would’ve thought we would end up in this situation.”</p><p> </p><p>He was right. Sunwoo had been pretty right this entire time, and the one with the most honest intentions despite the dodgy start. Chanhee’s brow relaxed as he huffed out a deep sigh once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve just handed it back to you once I saw you again though. It was stupid of me not to-”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted to help Changmin. I understand.” Sunwoo answered. Chanhee stopped in his tracks once more.</p><p> </p><p>“You saw him in danger, money is always handy to have. Again, I would’ve done the same thing if I were you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee rolled his eyes before narrowing them at Sunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too much, you know that?” He smirked, leaning over to push Sunwoo by his arm, making the red-haired boy laugh a little.</p><p> </p><p>Then Chanhee remembered the reality of the situation. As they continued to sit outside the police station it was obvious that Changmin wasn’t coming back. But it almost felt that if they left they were abandoning him. Sunwoo made no motion to restart the engine and Chanhee didn’t remind him…</p><p> </p><p>Then his mind jumped back to last night too.</p><p> </p><p>“So… You and Changmin huh?” It was less of a question and more of a statement. One that made Sunwoo suddenly shy as he reached up to scratch at his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Me and Changmin.” He replied simply. That was enough for Chanhee for now. The pain of last night definitely was going to take some time to heal and he didn’t want to push it any further than he had to.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo sighed heavily. It hurt knowing that he would probably have to wait for Changmin behind bars no matter how long it would take. Even if it was classified as manslaughter he still ran away from the scene of the crime and went missing for over a week. That definitely wouldn’t help in any court case.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we go? There’s nothing really worth staying here for-” Sunwoo began as his hand reached for the key. But just at that second the police station door opened once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin?” Chanhee coughed, immediately reaching for the door and climbing out to run up to his best friend exiting the building. Sunwoo climbed out of the driver’s side too and joined him.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do it.” Changmin said in almost a daze. The two before him stared in bewilderment and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t turn yourself in? What?” Sunwoo asked in a hurry. Changmin’s eyes finally looked up to his lovers.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean.” He took another step down the stairs closer to the two of them. “I didn’t kill the guy. He’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chanhee gasped in shock, he seriously couldn’t comprehend what was happening right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I turned myself in to the police officer and he said no murders were reported that night.”</p><p> </p><p>Changmin’s voice seemed so unsure as he told the story, like he didn’t quite believe it himself as his eyes slowly looked over to Chanhee too.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked are they sure so he looked up the hospital admissions and there was a guy matching the description of a head wound from the bar who took himself to the hospital. He said he fell over drunk in the alley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Must’ve known if he reported you, you could counter for attempted rape.” Sunwoo made a comment under his breath. Changmin looked back at Sunwoo with wide eyes as he realized that was exactly right.</p><p> </p><p>“So… That’s it then, huh?” Chanhee said almost dream-like in nature. Changmin shrugged and looked back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so. I’m not a murderer after all.” Changmin seemed pretty neutral but he guessed it was the shock still in his system.</p><p> </p><p>“All of this is over now… We can go back to our regular lives.” Sunwoo worked up the courage to even sound slightly excited in his tone. It paid off as Changmin looked back to him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t exactly say regular.” Changmin chuckled in a purr. Sunwoo felt his chest expand as he stared longingly at Changmin, the two of them sharing a moment as they momentarily forgot that Chanhee was next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, just hurry up and date already you two are grossing me out with this staring.” He faked retched in a dramatic tone. Changmin didn’t even look away from Sunwoo as he laughed at his best friend’s expected reaction, he really did know him too well after all.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin took Sunwoo’s hand as he stepped down the final few steps of the police station.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, you two have fucked already, just make it official.” Chanhee continued to ramble as he took a step back. No matter how much it ached in his chest he had to say that seeing Changmin smile so widely after everything that had happened was definitely healing him already.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mind if I do.” Sunwoo muttered, pulling Changmin in for a kiss which was instantly reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee quickly adverted his eyes despite laughing at their open display of affection. He fakely whined in annoyance before heading back around to the passenger side of the car before calling to the others.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t hurry up I’m going to start driving! Then we’ll be in real trouble because we all know I can’t drive!” Chanhee threatened playfully. Changmin finally laughed too much as he broke the kiss, putting his hands on Sunwoo’s chest to push him back as he took a step towards the car too.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” Changmin smirked to Sunwoo before he took the driver’s side, leaving Sunwoo to climb into the front passenger seat this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Where to first?” Changmin said as he buckled his seat belt. Chanhee was rearing to go already as the engine started and Changmin began to back out of the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh anywhere with food, I’m starving.” Chanhee complained loudly. Sunwoo peaked over his shoulder to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I know this really good diner-” He began to tease, but he was met with an instant objection from the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>End.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....Do you want happy ending Chanhee? (I was going to post a prologue anyway, but let me know ~ hehe)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A happy ending... For more than just Chanhee.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>3 months later.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee felt nervous. He clutched at his shoulder bag a little tighter as he walked next to Changmin, keeping his best friend close by just in case he needed his support or advice in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you nervous?” Changmin asked him, catching Chanhee off guard as he looked up to his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, what makes you say that?” He tried his best to shrug off. He tripped over his feet a little as he kept the pace with Changmin who definitely always walked faster than him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been doe-eyed since you got off the bus and you didn’t answer your phone when it rang before. Did you even hear it?”</p><p> </p><p>“My phone rang!?” Chanhee suddenly panicked as he dug his phone from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“See? You’re a mess!” Changmin couldn’t help but laugh as he stopped walking, Chanhee nudged into him which made him stop too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Missed call - Mom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It was just my mom.”Chanhee seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. He was terrified already that he had missed a class or some assignment.. .Despite it only being the first day of semester.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s probably calling to wish you good luck. Do you wanna call her back?” Changmin said as he watched Chanhee push his phone back into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s okay. I’ll call her later.” He huffed, his eyes once again avoiding Changmin but this time Changmin took his best friend by his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this? There’s always next year.” Changmin said calmly. Chanhee felt his shoulders relax a little with the weight of Changmin’s hands on them.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee was being stupid, he thought to himself. It was just college. Chanhee had decided to come back with Changmin in the new semester for a fresh start. But now that he was here he was already doubting himself, wondering if he would slip back into his old ways and start ditching classes from the start and end up too far behind to make up for it again.</p><p> </p><p>But Chanhee had changed a lot since three months prior.</p><p> </p><p>He had stopped clubbing, stopped taking drugs. He even got a part time job to help fund his apartment instead of making his parents pay fully for it. Chanhee had truly turned his life around since that week he spent on the run with Sunwoo and Changmin. It definitely scared him on to the right path.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Chanhee took a deep breath in and put on a brave face. He smiled reassuringly up to Changmin who patted him on the shoulder before they began walking again, this time more slowly so Chanhee could keep the pace.</p><p> </p><p>“So where’s your first class? If it’s not far I can walk you over to the building-” Changmin rambled off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t have class for another two hours.” Chanhee interrupted. Changmin stopped walking again and stared at his best friend in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Two hours?” He questioned. “Then why did you come with me so early? You could’ve stayed in bed!”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee had a lot of ways he could answer that. First was that he was terrified. Terrified that he would oversleep or miss his alarm or get lost on the way. Secondly was-</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to spend more time with you.” Chanhee shrugged cheerfully. Changmin scoffed loudly which made Chanhee’s smile twist.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Chanhee whined, Changmin started laughing at how predictable his best friend was.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! Chanhee you see me almost every day, are you not tired of me yet?” Changmin couldn’t help himself. But even if it seemed impossible, ever since that week Chanhee had grown closer than ever to Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>It still hurt. Knowing that Changmin didn’t return his feelings but it was getting better. Especially when he saw how well Sunwoo treated his best friend, honestly Chanhee would’ve never predicted Sunwoo to be so much of a homebody before.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d never get tired of you.” Chanhee feigned a gushy response, even though it was slightly true. He pushed his shoulder against Changmin who in return tried to push him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuck, now you sound like Sunwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee recoiled quickly and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s something I didn’t need to hear!” He chuckled. He pushed Changmin by the arm to try and make him leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry off to class or something, you’re gonna be late.” He wished his best friend on. Changmin took a few steps away, watching Chanhee as he started to clutch at his bag nervously again.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you gonna do? Stand awkwardly in the quad all morning?” Changmin teased. Chanhee kicked at the floor a little before shaking his head back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find a cafe or something, who knows- maybe I’ll even go to the library.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooohh~” Changmin moaned sarcastically at Chanhee’s attempt to appear like an academic. The brown haired boy finally wandered off in the direction of his class.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee stayed still for a minute… which passed into two and three and four.</p><p> </p><p>‘Fuck, come on Chanhee it’s just school.’ He cursed at himself for feeling like a fool already. He picked his feet up to walk off in a random direction in search for much needed caffeine in his system.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He walked into a cafe on the campus. The place was completely deserted besides the barista at the bar, Chanhee felt uncomfortable and anxious once more.</p><p> </p><p>Where was everyone? Did everyone have class? Was he supposed to be in class too? His thoughts began to override him once more as he placed his bag down in a nearby chair before going up to order.</p><p> </p><p>“Just an iced americano, please. Regular size.” He ordered as he barely looked up from his feet. He paid the barista who in return handed him a buzzer and to went back to his table to wait.</p><p> </p><p>This felt strange. It felt like the first time he had been truly alone in so long, he didn’t know what to do with all this free time. Even though Changmin had returned to college almost straight after they came back to the city, this definitely felt different.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee was a whole new person now. Out here, in his own in the big wide world. He was counting on himself to get it right this time</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Buzzzzz. Buzzzzzz.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The bell began to vibrate across the table, shaking him from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” He said as he collected his drink. As he looked up he saw the back of the barista’s head as he went to clean the machine he had just poured Chanhee’s drink from. Chanhee silently returned to his table once more.</p><p> </p><p>He sat there for a little while, sipping his coffee and checking his phone. Maybe ten minutes passed before he felt a shadow over his shoulder which prompted him to look up.</p><p> </p><p>The barista placed a toasted bagel on a plate before him, Chanhee immediately put his hands up to decline it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no sorry. I-I didn’t order that.” He told him. Finally glancing up to look at the barista properly this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh the guy over there ordered it for you. He thought you looked cute.” The barista said, gesturing in the direction of the other side of the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee quickly looked in that direction but saw no one.</p><p> </p><p>Was this some sort of joke?</p><p> </p><p>“But… There’s no one else in here. It’s just us.” Chanhee spoke slowly in a confused tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Hi.” The barista smirked shyly and suddenly it clicked in Chanhee’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>2 months later</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Changmin sighed. Sunwoo’s hands roamed under Changmin’s turtle neck tracing up to his nipples before pinching them slightly, making the elder whine in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin’s pants and underwear were already off. He sat on Sunwoo’s lap as they embraced on the bed, Sunwoo remained fully clothed as his hands teased Changmin more.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Sunwoo huffed back. He removed a hand from under Changmin’s sweater to pull at the fabric hiding his neck, making way for his lips to press against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“All I did was brush against you and you practically jumped on me. I didn’t talk you into anything.” Sunwoo bit into Changmin’s neck, making him moan loudly and grind against Sunwoo’s jeans which were becoming more and more of an inconvenience by the second.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but you didn’t have to do that. Chanhee’s going to be here with his boyfriend any second.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo moved his lips up to Changmin’s, kissing him deeply to quieten him before pulling back once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we better make it quick, huh?” Sunwoo growled.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled at his jeans to unbutton them, Changmin leaning over to grab the lube off the bed side table, Sunwoo took the bottle from his hand as he wrapped both arms behind Changmin’s waist to pull him closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Better get a condom too, it’ll be less messy.” He prompted Changmin. Sunwoo shuffled his jeans to his thighs, his bare erection now pressing against Changmin’s ass which made the boy on top moan lowly.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo lubed up a finger, coordinating the bottle blindly behind Changmin’s back as he moved in to kiss him once more. Changmin whined, his free hand wrapping into Sunwoo’s hair to pull him closer if it was possible as his free hand held the condom loosely.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo pushed his finger into Changmin, causing the boy to gasp and almost break the kiss except Sunwoo pushed him closer with his other hand to keep their lips connected. He swallowed Changmin’s moans as he quickly established a rhythm, Sunwoo becoming more needy by the second too.</p><p> </p><p>“Put it on then, we don’t have time.” Sunwoo murmured against Changmin’s lips. It forced Changmin to sit back on Sunwoo’s hand, making his hips buckle as the angle of Sunwoo’s finger deepened. He reached down to Sunwoo’s dick, massaging it a little before he slipped the condom over it and leaned forward again.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s his boyfriend called again? I can’t remember.” Sunwoo said. He slipped his finger from Changmin’s ass before leaning back fully on the bed, opening the space up between them as Changmin came to steady his hands on Sunwoo’s clothes chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Younghoon, and can we not talk about this right now? You’re literally about to-” He didn’t even finish as Sunwoo thrust up into him. Changmin hiccuped a broken whine as he fell forward onto Sunwoo’s chest. Sunwoo grabbed Changmin’s hips and began to move them for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck, you’re tight.” Sunwoo groaned. Changmin’s head fell into the crevice of Sunwoo’s neck as he began to speed up, making Changmin light headed already as he moaned breathlessly into Sunwoo’s ear.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been best friends forever. So it really means a lot that you came to meet him.” Chanhee said to Younghoon as they waited for the elevator doors to open.</p><p> </p><p>They had been dating for two months, but Chanhee refused to introduce him to Changmin until ‘the time was right’, which to Chanhee meant when he was sure that Younghoon wouldn’t go running once he saw how high maintenance Chanhee could be on a regular day.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been dying to meet him since you told me about him.” Younghoon smiled down to his pink-haired boyfriend. He really would do anything for Chanhee, and that was obvious from the moment they met.</p><p> </p><p>When Younghoon ever so subtly brought him a bagel when he was his serving barista it was apparent they liked each other. Chanhee had never seen such a handsome face before, and Younghoon couldn’t take his eyes off Chanhee either. Even though they exchanged phone numbers Chanhee still returned to the cafe daily to figure out which shifts his new interest worked until eventually he grew impatient of waiting around.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘When are you going to ask me out?’ </em>Chanhee complained one time as Younghoon once again waived the fee of his drink to ‘on the house’.</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon had simply blinked momentarily before quickly asking him out on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s his boyfriend called again? You said you had a funny story with how you all met.” Younghoon probed Chanhee for again. He had asked several times already over the past few weeks… Chanhee felt like he wasn’t quite there yet to understand the ‘almost killed a guy and went on the run’ story of the year.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo.” He answered simply as they reached the door of Changmin’s apartment. Chanhee knocked loudly on it, knowing that the walls were thin enough that Changmin could definitely hear it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Changmin was a mess, whining into Sunwoo’s ear as the other reciprocated by fucking him deeper and harder. Sunwoo’s hands were digging into Changmin’s hips tightly, making Changmin grind against him as Sunwoo fucked upwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Changmin whined, pressing his hands against Sunwoo’s chest to lift himself up so their lips could meet. The shortness of oxygen elevated their pleasure, Changmin feeling himself getting closer and close until a sudden interruption ruined the entire thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shit, Chanhee-” Changmin sat up quickly, he almost went to jump off Sunwoo but the red haired boy had other plans as he pulled Changmin back on him firmly and thrust deeply, making him cry loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck- a- Sunwoo, what are you doing? The door-” Changmin tried to protest but with each thrust his protests turned into endless whines of pleasure as he almost forgot about their guests.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chanhee stood on the other side of the door, tapping his foot and chewing his lip as he waited for his best friend to appear on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is it?” Younghoon questioned cautiously. Chanhee arched an eyebrow up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying I don’t know my best friend’s address?” He teased back. Younghoon quickly closed his lips together.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee gave it another second before knocking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Changmin? Open up! It’s Chanhee! Come on!” He decided to yell this time.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Changmin leaned back onto Sunwoo’s thighs. Feeling the material of his half removed jeans he wrapped his fingers around it to keep himself steady as he began to bounce on his dick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Changmin? Open up! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He heard Chanhee begin to yell and once again it broke the mood as Changmin pushed himself further back until he fell off Sunwoo’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, no really- We gotta let them in.” Changmin muttered as he fell onto his ass. Sunwoo moved too quickly though, lunging forward to put himself between Changmin’s legs, pushing his cock back into his ass before slowly thrusting inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god~” Changmin whined, probably too loudly. Sunwoo couldn’t help but laugh as he came to place his hands over Changmin’s side, pressing their still clothed chests together as he quickened the pace intensely.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him you’ll be a minute.” Sunwoo muttered in concentration. Changmin tried to stifle a groan as Sunwoo fucked into him over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanhee I’ll-” He tried his best to chest his voice but Sunwoo wasn’t giving him ample time to say a full sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a minute!” He finished quickly before Sunwoo clamped a hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chanhee almost began to feel embarrassed. Here he was with his new boyfriend, ready to show him off to Changmin and he was being left at the door? He looked around anxiously and quickly Younghoon picked up on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you call him? Maybe he’s in the shower.” He tried to think of some logical reason as to why Changmin wouldn’t have answered yet. Chanhee pursed his lips together at the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Good plan.” He muttered basically to himself before reaching for his phone from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chanhee, I’ll-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They both suddenly heard from the opposite side of the door. Chanhee jumped at the surprise noise before he realized exactly what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>His face almost turned beet with the realization.</p><p> </p><p><em>Just a minute!</em> </p><p> </p><p>They heard Changmin finish. Chanhee pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment as he tried to hide his expression from Younghoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so I was right he probably just got out of the shower!” Younghoon seemed completely oblivious to the situation… Or he was just better at playing along than Chanhee could ever be.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sunwoo clasped his hand around Changmin’s mouth, making the elder whine and moan even more so as the pleasure coursed throughout his veins. It drove him to his edge, Sunwoo fucking into him relentlessly in a desperate attempt to cum quicker knowing that the longer they took the more suspicious Chanhee was going to be.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually it was even too much for Sunwoo to endure as he moved his hand from Changmin’s mouth, both of them losing themselves in their moans as Sunwoo’s hips began to shake and break their rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna cum.” Sunwoo muttered to Changmin, those words driving him crazy as he felt desperate for release too.</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo pushed himself back onto his thighs, a hand coming down to take hold of Changmin’s swollen cock, stroking over him as he sped him once more, making Changmin cry and hold onto the sheets in an attempt to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunwoo it’s gonna get all over my shirt don’t-” He attempted to say but he was cut off by his own cries of pleasure as Sunwoo’s hand twisted and slicked over his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You can change.” Sunwoo hissed. Feeling his own orgasm approaching he focused on Changmin first, gliding over his cock with heavy strokes until Changmin came first, all over his turtleneck sweater before Sunwoo quickly followed closely behind.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned deeply, fucking into Changmin deeply one last time, driving the older boy crazy as he hit deep inside of him lastly before cumming in the condom.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin’s mind was clouded from his orgasm that he once again forgot Chanhee was still outside waiting until he heard the knock again.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Sunwoo look what you did-” Changmin whined. Sunwoo pulled out of Changmin with a low groan, quickly removing the condom and tying it up before putting it back into the wrapper to discard it.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin climbed off the bed, groaning as he tried to figure out how to remove his sweater without making himself filthy in the process. Sunwoo smirked at his doing as he kneeled back to pull his jeans back up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Changmin! It’s not funny any more! Open up!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They heard Chanhee call through the door once more. Changmin shot Sunwoo a quick look of sympathy, practically asking him to go to the door and cover for him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, Chanhee. Changmin’s just getting changed.” Sunwoo played all way too coolly as he opened the door. He didn’t expect his boyfriend to be so tall however, so Sunwoo arched his neck up to Younghoon to greet him in quiet surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“This must be your boyfriend.” Sunwoo stated the obvious. “Come on in.”</p><p> </p><p>Sunwoo stepped aside to allow them both in. Younghoon seemingly none the wiser however Chanhee knew Sunwoo, and Changmin, better than that.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting changed huh? What did you fuck fully clothed or something?” Chanhee muttered lowly so only Sunwoo could hear it as Younghoon walked into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“We would never keep you waiting for such a thing!” Sunwoo lied, pretending to be absolutely appalled by the accusation. Chanhee looked him up and down suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Your fly is open.” He commented before joining his boyfriend in the living room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally the four of them sat down for dinner. Getting to know Younghoon and how they met, Changmin was pleasantly impressed by the new boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“So then he just kept bringing me snacks. Like, just to talk to me. Every time!” Chanhee regaled how each time he would visit the cafe Younghoon would make up excuses to go over to his table to talk to him. Chanhee gained so many free meals during that time.</p><p> </p><p>“Well don’t they say a way to a guy is through his stomach?” Younghoon commented, making Sunwoo laugh at the simplicity.</p><p> </p><p>“Some do.” He returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Chanhee keeps telling me that you have a funny story with how you all met.” Younghoon turned to Sunwoo to say.</p><p> </p><p>The three friends took turns rotating their heads to check each others reactions to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, about that.” Sunwoo smirked as he picked up his drink, taking a deep gulp before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny story…”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>End.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a quick epilogue to show you all that yes Chanhee turned out happy too~<br/>Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left Kudos on this story!<br/>It was definitely one of my favorite things to write thanks to all the support ^^ </p><p>I'll be writing more tbz stuff soon, don't you worry! I have some ideas in mind already~ Please stay tuned!</p><p>Edit: i also made a twt specifically for AO3 stuff if any one wishes to follow me~ <a href="https://twitter.com/connahcei">click here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>